


Master and Commander

by leelee202



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 71,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelee202/pseuds/leelee202
Summary: Rose mysteriously shows up on the Valiant and saves the Master. Together, the Doctor, the Master and Rose will have to navigate their new life together, though how smooth that transition will be is yet to be seen.





	1. Chapter 1

She could hear her. The melody that always haunted her dreams. Always so faint and far away, so full of love and sorrow that it was almost unbearable and heartbreaking, and too much to bear. It had been so long ago since she had first heard her song, but it was forever imbedded into her memory, even after all these years, and she would recognise it anywhere.

But this time it was different. The call was different. More urgent. Like a mother calling her child home after being cruelly separated for so long. There was an urgency for her to hurry. To hurry back to her.

Rose closed her eyes and concentrated on the melody as the song rose in cacophony in her head, deafening all other sounds and senses. If she had opened her eyes she would have seen golden light swirling around her, growing and gaining momentum until she was enveloped in a golden hurricane; she standing lone and safe within the eye of the storm.

Rose gasped as she felt a gentle tug within her, but made no protest as she let herself go supple and compliant. She trusted the Tardis. Always had, ever since they had formed a bond. 

She felt as though she were weightless and nothing, essentially becoming time particles floating through time and space, across galaxies and dimensions and eternal vastness, and pulled and gathered to an unknown destination.

Rose felt herself reforming, and felt solid ground under her feet as she was gently lowered. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a tiny room. A storage closet by the looks of it. Rose blinked slowly, still dazed from her experience, and could still hear the Tardis in the back of her mind urging her to hurry.

She took a deep calming breath and slowly opened the door a crack, peeking out into the unknown. The passageway she found herself in was all clear of life and activity. In fact, it was eerily silent Rose took a tentative step out and felt the mental nudge from the Tardis to go left, which she complied to do. She quickened her pace and paused as she walked by a window. She was high up in the air, on some sort of ship, and as she peered down she was surprised to see she was flying above what looked like Earth. 

The insistent mental nudge snapped her out of her musings and she started trotting down the passageway, trusting the Tardis to let her know which door to stop at. And she did.  
Rose came to an abrupt halt at a set of double door and balanced on her toes to peer through one of the small round windows. The doors were to the side and as she looked to the right her heart stuttered painfully as she caught sight of the Doctor. He was still as gorgeous and lanky as she remembered, with his fantastic hair sticking up in a gravity defying manner and his brown pinstriped suit molding to his trim form. He was slowly descending the stairs as he cautiously positioned himself behind a dark-skinned woman who was pointing a gun at a man. Jack was standing behind him, his face dirtied and bloodied, his clothes ragged and his blue eyes weary and strained.

Rose watched the scene play out, the Tardis letting her know she shouldn’t make her presence known just yet. The Doctor was talking to the woman, though Rose couldn’t hear what he was saying. The woman dropped the gun to the floor and burst into sobs, her whole body wracking with grief as the Doctor hugged her comfortingly and whispered words of reassurances to her. The woman pulled away from the Doctor and turned to go to a younger woman, who embraced her fiercely and protectively. Mother and daughter, Rose deduced. There certainly was similarity and familiarity between them.

The Doctor strolled up to the handcuffed man. Rose cursed that she could not hear them and she growled in her frustration, which earned her a reprimand from the Tardis to keep quiet. Jack seemed agitated as he came to stand next to the Doctor, his face plainly showing displeasure and uncertainty. The Doctor stood stoically, hands clasped behind his back and Jack crossed his arms over his broad chest resignedly. Rose was so focused on Jack and the Doctor that she didn’t notice the slim blonde woman in a fetching red dress slowly reach down for the gun.

The gun shot jolted Rose and she gasped as she saw the man stagger back, his eyes wide with shock at what had just happened. The Doctor raced to the man, catching him before he could fall and cradling him in his arms as he lowered him to the floor. Jack cautiously approached the woman in red, who was standing stiffly, and she numbly relinquished her gun to him.

The Doctor’s earnest pleas were muffled by the doors and Rose craned her neck to get a better view. The Doctor drew the man against his chest, his cries of anguish now heard plainly. Rose felt the Tardis nudge her, her instructions clear. Now was the time.

Rose steeled herself and opened the doors, marching past Jack who did a double take and openly gaped at her. Her gaze was resolutely fixed on the two Timelords and she didn’t spare Jack a cursory glance. Now was not the time. Rose headed straight to the Doctor and knelt by him. 

“Let me fix him,” she stated in a clear voice that echoed through the now silent room.

The Doctor lifted his head slowly and stared at her with those chocolate brown eyes that were shimmering with tears. He dazedly stared at her with unfocused eyes, as though his brain couldn’t quite comprehend that she was here.

Rose smiled sadly at him. “Move over, Doctor. We don’t have much time. Ask your questions later, yeah.”

The Doctor’s mouth slowly opened, but all words failed him as he still clung to the other Timelord protectively. They didn’t have much time. Rose gently pried him off the other man and the Doctor slumped on the floor, just staring at her with a helpless expression. She gave him a quick reassuring smile and turned her attention to the man that lay before her. He was young and had a youthful, boyish round face, and his badly styled brown hair clung to his clammy forehead. Rose tentatively raised her hand and caressed his cheek and was surprised by a sense of familiarity that echoed around her. This was a man that she would get to know very well.

Rose closed her eyes and willed her power up, ignoring the gasps that echoed around her. She placed her hands on the Master’s still chest, his chosen name echoing in her subconscious, and poured her power into him. She sensed him healing and frowned when she noticed something, something embedded deep in his mind. The insane inducing sound of drums. 

“My, you have some demons running around in there, Master,” she murmured. She let her power flow through his mind, healing his madness and casting out the drumbeats that the Time Lords had placed there so very long ago. 

Suddenly he gasped as life returned to him and Rose grinned widely down at him. She sighed and pulled back her power, sensing it retreat back into her body. The Master’s eyes slowly opened and he focused on her. As Rose stared down into those ancient brown depths, she observed no hint of madness. Yes, he still had a tendency for cruelty and maliciousness, but she was sure that with the help of the Doctor and herself, it could be tamed. She sensed so much potential in him, and the Tardis recognised it, too. Otherwise she would never have given Rose explicit instructions to save him.

The Master frowned in consternation at her, but she merely gave him a beatific smile. Rose clambered to her feet and helped the Master up, ignoring the curious and bewildered looks he was shooting her way. His hands were still cuffed behind his back and she held him firmly by his upper arm. 

“Come, I’ll take you to the Tardis,” she murmured, though loud enough for the Doctor to hear, who was still sitting on the floor, his face an open mask of absolute shock and horror.

After a pause, the Doctor slowly rose to his feet, opening his mouth to say something, but Rose beat him to it.

“Say your goodbyes, Doctor. I’ll meet you in the Tardis, yeah?” 

The Doctor closed his mouth with much effort and thrust his hands deep in his pant pockets. He took a deep breath through his nose and internally came to a decision. He nodded, though those guarded brown eyes said that he planned to interrogate her very soon, though in the privacy of the Tardis. Rose silently nodded – this was the best deal she was going to get out of him.

She gently guided the Master to the elevator and he obediently complied, though she sensed that this was very out of character for him. Once the doors closed, blocking the shocked looks on the faces of all the people in the room, he turned those sharp, intelligent eyes on her.

“You bought me back to life?” he asked casually, though his body was stiff and belied his distrust, and his face was a carefully constructed mask.

Rose turned her head to stare him straight in the eye. “Yes.”

He blinked in confusion as he stared at her, his penetrating gaze willing her to spill all her secrets. She was human, that much was obvious. But then how was she able to bring him back to life?

“Why?” he asked, his voice deceptively soft.

The elevator doors opened silently and Rose pulled him along, though he willingly kept pace with her. He felt himself intrigued, a rare occurrence, and wanted to follow her. 

She took a deep breath. “Let’s just say that the Tardis wanted me to save you.”

He chuckled, but without humor. “I cannibalised her. I highly doubt she would want to show any mercy towards me.”

They reached the doors that led to the Tardis and they stopped. She turned her full attention on him, those hazel eyes tinged with gold staring intently at him. Then she gave him a wide grin, her tongue sticking out between her teeth and he found he couldn’t help but glance down at that inviting mouth. 

“Don’t know, but it’ll be interesting to find out,” she commented and then pushed open the doors. She had release her hold on him, but he followed her, enthralled. She strode with purpose towards the Tardis and the Master startled when he heard the distinctly pleased and welcoming hum of the Tardis. Rose stroked the blue wooden door affectionately and then produced her key from the chain around her neck. She unlocked the door and then glanced at him. “Coming?”

The Master glanced behind him and turned back to look at her. “Do I really have a choice?” he asked bitterly.

Rose’s face softened. “Not right now, Master, but I promise that the Doctor and I will help you. And I’ll personally make sure that he doesn’t make your life unbearable.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Rose,” he muttered darkly.

She held out her hand invitingly, that teasing smile still playing on her lips. “Then, for now, stay with me. Please.”

He frowned, resolutely staying put. “Why would I want to do that?”

“Because you need us.”

He snorted in derision.

“And we need you,” Rose continued in a soft voice.

The Master’s eyes narrowed in on her as she patiently waited for him to come to a decision. He was tempted to turn her down, but a large part of him knew she was right and that he didn’t have much of a choice. And a smaller part was curious. Curious about her. Drawn to her. Then another thought came to him.

“And what about the Doctor?”

“What about him?” she enquired.

“I don’t think he’s going to fancy sharing you with me.” It was meant as a goad, something to get a rise out of her. He imagined he could have a bit of fun making the Doctor jealous.

She surprised him by grinning even wider and the Master blinked at how beautiful she really was. “That’s where he doesn’t have a choice. Now come along.”

He frowned at her words, but followed nonetheless. Rose was not going to be easy to rile up or get a reaction out of. On the contrary, she seemed to be playing along and toying with him. He didn’t know whether to feel irritated or intrigued or just plain insulted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. Just a little side note: this story will assume that Rose did not show up at the end of Season four and there is no metacrisis.
> 
> This is currently a little side project, as I am currently writing a Lord of the Rings story and it is my main focus at the moment. I needed a diversion from that genre and decided to write this. So I'm not too sure how often I'll be able to update this, but rest assured that this story will not be abandoned.
> 
> Thanks again for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The Master reluctantly strode into the Tardis and Rose closed the door behind them, though he noted that she didn’t bother to lock it. Not that locks would stop him if he got it in his mind to attempt an escape, and he concluded that either Rose was naively trusting him, or she was testing him. He just couldn’t decide which one it was.

Then the Master felt her hands on his wrists and he stiffened at the unexpected touch, but relaxed when he felt the handcuffs fall off and clang to the floor. He turned to face her, rubbing his wrists. Rose stood still, staring at him with those whiskey colored eyes, while she waited for him to make a move. 

“So what now?” the Master finally asked. 

“Tea?” she asked, smiling sweetly at him.

His brows furrowed. What kind of game was she playing at? Rose ignored his look and turned to head to the kitchen, but the Master grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against him. He felt his hearts quicken at the press of her soft body against his, so intimately warm and forbidden. He snaked his arm around her waist, pinning her against him and making it clear that she would not escape. Rose’s eyes widened fractionally and he relished at the feel of her lone heart increasing in tempo against his chest.

“What game are you playing, Rose?” he enquired in a low voice. Their faces were so close, their noses almost touching, and it wouldn’t take much to close the distance and kiss her.

Rose’s eyes held no fear as she stared back at him nonchalantly. Then, without warning, she closed the distance and pressed her soft lips against his. The Master froze in shock. This was not an action he had expected from her, and he hastily let her go, shoving her away forcibly. He had anticipated fear, repulsion, and maybe some resistance from her, but not this.

Rose grinned wolfishly. “The same game as you, Master.” She turned and sauntered to the kitchen, her long blonde hair trailing behind her, and he shivered when she had said his name. The Master took a deep, steadying breath. He was going to have to watch himself around this one. He glanced back to the door. He could remain here and wait for the Doctor, but that thought held no appeal. No, his attention and curiosity had been quite captivated by Rose Tyler. The creature of Time.

ooOoo

The Master found her puttering in the kitchen, pouring two mugs of tea. Rose turned and placed the steaming mugs on the kitchen table and went to gather the milk and sugar. He silently sat down and prepared his tea: milky and three sugars. He blew on the tea and took a small sip, watching her guardedly over the rim of his mug as she added two sugars and milk to her own tea. Rose took an appreciative sip, humming blissfully in the back of her throat, and raised a questioning eyebrow once she had set her mug down. 

“What are you?” he finally asked, clasping his hands in front of him and leaning forward, almost in a predatory manner. 

“Human,” Rise offered.

The Master shook his head. “No human can bring back a Time Lord from the dead.”

“Human with modifications, then.”

He cocked a disbelieving eyebrow, but Rose offered no further explanations. “Care to elaborate?”

“Nope,” she replied, popping the ‘p’.

Just then, the sound of the Tardis dematerialising interrupted further conversation. 

Rose raised her eyes to the ceiling as the Tardis hummed. “The Doctor’s dropping everyone off at home. Best we lie low until he’s done,” she murmured.

“Why did you kiss me, Rose?” he asked, ignoring her statement, and her eyes fell back to his.

Rose shrugged and took another sip. “Because it was the last thing you expected me to do.”

They sat there in silence as he studied her. Rose looked the same as the photos he had on file. Big expressive eyes, long blonde hair and a pleasantly rounded and healthy face set off by a wide mouth. She was currently dressed in dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket. She seemed perfectly normal, but her eyes belied a different story. As he pondered the puzzlement of her, he was surprised to find his mind felt so much calmer with the drumbeats gone, and so much clearer. It was comforting and unsettling at the same time. The Master didn’t know who he was anymore without the madness and insanity that had ruled him his entire life. Where did he go from here? Did he become good? He shuddered at that thought. Being good was so boring and overrated. He was never one to live life on the straight and narrow. He had always thrived on chaos and destruction, but now, not so much. Was she the key? Several long moments passed as each were absorbed in their own thoughts.

The Tardis hummed again and Rose finished off the last of her tea before placing it in the sink. She leaned against the counter, arms folded across her chest, and gazed expectantly at the doorway.

“He’s on his way, isn’t he?” the Master stated, a bite to his tone.

Rose hummed in agreement, her face closed off, but said nothing else. And he suddenly felt very sorry for her. She was going to be on the receiving end of the Doctor’s interrogations, though he had to admit that he, too, was curious about her story. And he knew she had a whopper of a story to tell, even though her face belied that she did not wish to divulge it. 

And then the Master sensed him, the Oncoming Storm, as he entered the kitchen and palpable tension radiating from him. The Master didn’t bother turning around to acknowledge the Doctor’s presence, as his eyes were resolutely watching Rose’s face and her expressions, or lack thereof.

“So…” the Doctor said, drawing out the word.

Rose looked him dead in the eye, the picture of calm, though the Master was not fooled. Her whole body was taut. “So,” she said back.

“How long has it been since Bad Wolf Bay?” The Doctor still stood in the doorway, his shoulder leaning against the frame and his hands thrust deep into his pant pockets.

Rose turned her gaze away, and the Master caught a glimpse of something close to heartbreak and rawness in her eyes, which she quickly schooled. 

“I lost count,” she replied, shrugging.

“How long?” the Doctor pressed more firmly, stepping completely into the room, though carefully keeping his distance from her.

Rose took a deep breath through her nose, her nostrils flaring, and slowly raised her head to look him dead in the eye. “One hundred years, give or take.”

The silence that followed weighed heavy in the room. Then the Master burst out laughing and both the Doctor and Rose turned their attention to him.

“Sorry, but you mean to tell me that you still claim to be human, but with ‘modifications’? No human, regardless of modifications, is capable of living well over a hundred and twenty and only look to be twenty-eight at the most. And no human I’ve met can bring the dead back to life and do…what you did,” he said, tapping at his temple, indicating the mental healing she had done in his head. He shook his head, his face becoming deadly serious as he pointed a finger at her. “No, I’m not buying it, and neither is he, though he is stupid enough and love-struck enough to believe whatever you tell him.”

Rose gave him a small smile. “I am human, or so my DNA strand says, but I have an additional strand that is purely Vortex energy. That Vortex strand has made those modifications,” she explained.

“Like what?” the Master asked intrigued, leaning forward in his chair, excitement written on his face.

“I don’t age.”

“Yes, yes. We already figured that out on our own,” he snapped impatiently. “Can you die?”

“I don’t know. Haven’t really wanted to test out that theory,” she hedged.

“Let’s find out. Doctor, pass me a knife,” the Master commanded, extending his hand out and wriggling his fingers.

The Doctor sighed insufferably. “You shall do no such thing.”

The Master rolled his eyes, but he caught Rose’s eye and winked playfully at her. Surprisingly, she grinned back. 

“So what else?” the Doctor pressed as he edged closer to her, but still careful to maintain distance.

“Isn’t Martha waiting for you to drop her off at home?” she deflected, inconspicuously wiping her palms against her jeans.

“Already have. Dropped Jack off, too. Did you know that he becomes the Face of Boa?” the Doctor stated. It was obvious that he had been bursting to tell somebody this bit of information.

“Really?” she asked in surprise.

“Yup,” he said, popping the ‘p’ as he rocked on his heels, a manic grin flashing on his exuberant face.

“You know, she just distracted you from your interrogation,” the Master stated coldly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at how easily distracted the Doctor had become.

The Doctor glanced at him and gave him a sheepish smile. “Yes, that she did.”

“So is Martha coming back to travel?” Rose asked, still insistent on keeping the topic off of herself.

“With him here, highly doubtful,” the Doctor stated, thumbing in the direction of the Master.

“Really? But I’m such a delight,” the Master protested as he leaned back languidly in his chair, an evil smirk playing on his lips and his eyes lighting up in wicked amusement.

Rose gave a snort of disbelief and the Master grinned at her. The Doctor decided to ignore him. “I’ll go back and offer, but I’m guessing this will be our goodbye. Now, getting back to the subject at hand…”

Rose shook her head. “I don’t know, Doctor.”

“What do you mean?” he asked incredulously, now standing absolutely still.

“I mean, if I use a limited amount of power, I remember. It’s when I do something bigger, that I black out and can’t remember. So I try to keep it under control.” Rose was obviously struggling to explain as she waved her hands about.

The Master narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Rose was withholding something very big. He glanced at the Doctor and he seemed to be suspicious as well.

“So let me get this straight,” the Master sneered. “Bringing me back to life is considered something small? So tell me, Rose Tyler, how big are we talking?”

Rose shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny from both Time lords and stared down at the floor. “I don’t know.”

“I think you do,” the Master pressed. 

She glanced up at him and scowled. “Drop it, Master.”

The Master stood abruptly, the chair clattering as it fell to the floor, and advanced towards her in a predatory manner. Rose held her ground and glared defiantly back at him, showing she was neither fearful nor intimidated fear. “I will not drop it. How big?” he snarled, enunciating the last two words.

“Back off,” she snarled, her lips drawing back over her gleaming white teeth and her eyes glinting like gold shards of ice. 

“Master, I think you’d better do what she says,” the Doctor said quietly, watching the whole procession with clinically assessing eyes.

The Master glanced at him and then back at Rose. Before, when he was still quite mad, he would have ignored all warning and have tried to have goaded a reaction out of her. But now with crystal clear clarity coursing through his mind, he knew that would be foolish. Rose Tyler was tough, even without her power. She wouldn’t hesitate to knock him flat to the ground. And he was betting she packed one hell of a punch.

Rose schooled her features and stared back at him with guarded eyes. The Master abruptly turned and stomped back to the kitchen table, righting his fallen chair and plopping himself down heavily on it. He resisted the urge to cross his arms and pout petulantly. “The two of you are no fun at all. Master, don’t do this. Master, don’t do that,” he whined instead.

“Master, could you give us a moment?” the Doctor enquired, though his tone clearly noted that this was an order.

“If you two want to canoodle, then go to your bedroom,” the Master huffed disgustedly.

The Doctor’s ears turned bright red and he shifted uncomfortably in his embarrassment.

“Canoodle?” Rose asked incredulously, her full lips twitching as she tried in vain to suppress her grin.

“Yes, Rose, canoodle. Look the word up in the dictionary if you don’t know what it means. I’m not going to waste my time explaining it to you.”

Rose smirked. “Oh, I know what it means. Just never thought I’d hear a Time Lord say it.”

“We’ve never…canoodled,” the Doctor hastily clarified and the Master turned to look at him curiously.

“Never?” the Master asked.

The Doctor shook his head. The Master looked pointedly at Rose and she gave a slow shake of her head. Interesting. Then the Master turned back to the Doctor. “You always were an idiot, Doctor.” He stood and headed out the doorway, but turned at the last moment to say to Rose, “Any time you want to canoodle, come see me.”

Rose burst out laughing and the Master grinned wickedly at her, throwing her a wink for good measure before sauntering out.

Awkward silence descended upon the room.

“I’m still me, Doctor,” Rose stated quietly, her eyes beseeching and pleading with him.

“You’ve changed, Rose,” he replied back just as quietly.

“Yes, but underneath it all, I’m still me,” she said earnestly as she approached him.

The Doctor stared down at her with those chocolate brown eyes and Rose tentatively reached up to caress his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, sighing longingly, and opened his eyes, which were now swirling with raw emotions.

“Hello,” Rose said, smiling softly as memories flooded her mind.

The Doctor stared at her and slowly, a smile of his own formed. “Hello.”

Rose threw her arms around his neck and embraced him, and she felt his arms wrap around her waist as he hugged her back fiercely. He inhaled her scent and murmured against her hair, “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you, too, Doctor,” she replied, her words slightly muffled against his neck. Rose couldn’t resist the urge to inhale his scent, a scent reminiscent of time and space.

The Doctor pulled back, his hands resting on her waist. “What happened, Rose?”

She swallowed hard. “Bad Wolf,” she said simply.

“But what else?”

She bit her bottom lip. “Let’s just say that when Dad passed away and Torchwood found out about my…abilities, I became a favorite test subject. That’s how I know about my DNA structure.”

His eyes flared in anger. “What did they do to you?” he demanded, his voice low and belying his fury.

“Things I don’t want to discuss, Doctor. Those are memories I don’t want to relive.” She glanced away, unable to meet his eyes.

The Doctor tilted her head with his fingertips so that she was forced to look up at him and she couldn’t stop the lone tear that trickled down her cheek. His eyes softened and he cupped her face in the palm of his hands and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

“I’m so sorry, Rose.”

She smiled sadly at his words. “It wasn’t your fault, Doctor.”

His eyes held little assurance at her words, but Rose was infinitely grateful that he wasn’t going to press the issue and demand the whole story. He gazed down at her, though he made no other move whilst his thumbs still grazed her cheeks. So they were back playing this game again. Skirting around their feelings for each other, and neither willing to admit what they felt for the other. It was depressing, all those lost opportunities that were wasted because they were too scared.

“Bloody hell! Just kiss her already!” the Master grumbled as he strode past them and made a beeline for the fridge. 

Rose and the Doctor sprang apart and she noted the embarrassment written all over the Doctor’s face, and she felt her spirits plummet. Yes, they were indeed back to playing this game. And she was tired of it.

The Master rummaged around in the fridge, his focus solely on the contents that lay within. He straightened, his arms loaded with an assortment of food and kicked the door closed with the heel of his foot. The Master then proceeded to dump the contents on the counter and looked up at them pointedly. “I’m making something to eat, so don’t you two dare try to kick me out this time. Besides, it’s not like you were doing anything worthwhile.”

“We were talking,” the Doctor stated in exasperation.

The Master picked up a sharp knife and pointed it in the direction of the Doctor. “You should have been doing more than talking. Bloody hell, Doctor! She’s practically immortal now. You two can spend the rest of your lives together. So what’s stopping you?”

Yes, what was stopping him?

“It’s more complicated than that,” the Doctor muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

The Master shook his head in disgust. “Have you learned nothing yet?” He started chopping up vegetables, studiously ignoring them both. 

Rose glanced at the Doctor, but he had that look in his eye that said he wanted to run.

“Go and see Martha. I’ll help the Master,” she said, and was disappointed by the relief she saw on his face.

The Doctor nodded and hastily exited the kitchen. Rose sighed and strolled over to the Master, leaning against the counter as she watched him chopping up the vegetables. He stopped and pointedly looked up at her. “I don’t need your help,” he snapped irritably.

“I know you don’t. It was a good excuse as any.”

He snorted. “So I’m going to be the scapegoat, am I?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Of course not.”

The Master continued chopping a few more vegetables and grabbed a pan out of the cupboard and started frying them. He turned his attention to her, his eyes glinting mischievously. “Be warned, Rose. If the Doctor doesn’t make a move soon, I will.”

She chuckled ruefully. “You practically pushed me away in fright when I kissed you!”

“You caught me by surprise,” he cried back indignantly.

Rose snickered. “I think you’re more talk than action, Master.”

In a movement that was too quick to follow, the Master was suddenly in front of her, pinning her against the counter. He placed his hands on either side of her, and effectively had her caged in. Rose’s eyes widened in surprise, a hint of alarm spreading through her body. Her lower body was flush against his and his face was so dangerously close that she could feel his hot breath whisper against her skin. A wicked smile spread on his face at her startled expression. 

“Oh, I can take action if I want to, Rose,” he purred, his lips brushing slightly against her own as he spoke.

Rose felt her pulse quicken. Was he going to kiss her? She didn’t know if she wanted him to or not, and she felt guilt wash over her for even contemplating the thought. What about the Doctor? She swallowed hard.

The Master closed the distance, kissing her lips softly and she gasped against his lips. He took the opportunity to dart his tongue in, his hand entangling in her long hair and holding her in place. Traitorously, Rose felt herself responding as arousal flooded her veins. Then common sense kicked in and she shoved him away.

The Master stepped back and grinned salaciously at her. “You taste delicious, Rose.”

Rose gulped a few deep breaths as she tried hard to compose herself. The kiss had unexpectedly awoken something deep within her, and she didn’t like it.

What scared her more was the fact that the Master was willing to take action. Unlike the Doctor. She knew she was going to have to watch herself carefully around him.

“Sod off,” she muttered darkly.

He chuckled. “Lie to yourself all you like, Rose. But I can smell your arousal. You like me.”

She glared at him. “Do you like me?”

He scoffed and turned to stir his vegetables. “No, I don’t like you.”

“Then why did you just kiss me?”

“To prove you wrong.”

Rose scowled at him darkly. The pompous ass! She wagged a finger warningly at him when he turned his attention back to her once more. “Don’t do that again.”

“I have every intentions of doing that again, and more, but only when you beg me.”

“That’ll never happen,” she vowed as she headed for the door.

“We’ll see,” he remarked. Once he was sure she was gone, the Master let out a breath he had been holding and ran his hand agitatedly through his hair. Something was stirring deep within him and it centred all on her. What the hell was happening?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a rather short chapter, but I didn't really want to drag out the angst any more than I had to. Thank you to everyone who has read, followed and reviewed. It is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rose meandered down the vast hallways until she came to the familiar door that heralded that she had found her room. She stood there, just staring apprehensively at the wooden door with the rose emblem etched into it. Would it be the same? Had the Doctor gutted it out after she had been lost? Or had he come here every day to remember her? Both options seemed rather depressing, and Rose felt as though she didn’t really have the heart to find out. 

Taking a deep breath through her nose, Rose turned the brass knob and pushed the door open slowly. She gingerly stepped into the room and was stunned that it looked the same. And she felt a sudden repulsion at how much pink her younger self favored. It was garish, from the pink bedspread to the cotton candy pink fluffy rug. Had she really been that messy? Rose shuddered at the thought, recalling the constant nagging by her mother in her teen years to tidy up. She now realised there had been a very good reason for that.

Rose kicked aside some killer black heels and made her way to the rumpled, unmade bed and sat down heavily on the edge, resting her hands on her knees. Clothes were flung on any available surface and the dresser and vanity were littered with an assortment of makeup, perfume and hair accessories. Had she really been that materialistic to think she really needed all that useless stuff?

Sighing discontentedly, she stood up abruptly and strode out, closing the door firmly behind her. She was not that same girl anymore. She had seen things, done things that had drastically changed her. Gone was the naïve and happy Rose. In her place now stood a jaded and worn replica, one whose outlook on life wasn’t so clear cut. She no longer saw things in clear black and white, instead comprehending that life was smudged in grey.

The Tardis give a quizzical hum in her mind and Rose closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the hard wood of the door. “Can you change it, please?” she whispered.

Rose felt a mental nudge not even a second later and cracked her eyes open, stepping back in astonishment. She had forgotten how truly magical the Tardis really was. The door was now Tardis blue with gold circular shapes glowing on the surface. Gallifreyan. The Tardis still would not translate it for her, but Rose was happy enough that it no longer had the cliché rose on it. She pushed open the door hesitantly and stood in the doorway in stunned silence. The old girl had really outdone herself.

The room was dark, and Rose realised it was pained the same blue as her door. She glanced up to the ceiling and saw the swirling mass of the galaxy and cosmos projecting down on her, the stars shimmering and casting their cold and brilliant light onto the room. Rose wasn’t sure if this was a true projection of what was outside, but she was enthralled by it nonetheless. It was perfect.

The furnishings were dark cherry, from the four poster bed to the dresser and vanity. The bedspread was pure white with golden and silver designs interwoven in the fabric. The floor was bare of any carpeting, the Tardis having chosen dark and polished hardwood flooring instead. To others it may have seemed dark, but Rose was grateful that there was no harsh white walls. She didn’t think she could handle that again – too many bad memories associated with that. 

Rose grinned happily and stepped further into the room, awe-struck by it all. Yes, this was a room she was proud to call her own.

“Thank you,” she murmured, feeling tears of happiness and gratitude shimmering in her eyes.

“Ah, I see the old girl redecorated,” the Doctor stated from behind her, his voice going slightly high-pitched as he spoke. 

Rose spun around to look at him. His hands were thrust deep into his pant pockets and he was glancing around curiously at the new look as he strolled further into the room. Satisfied, he turned his attention back to her, a wide grin on his freckled face. “I like it.”

Rose grinned back, her tongue was poking out between her teeth. “Me, too. The old room was too…” She struggled to find the right words.

“It was you. It was who you used to be and it was perfect for you at the time,” the Doctor stated matter-of-factly. Rose glanced up and noted the truth in his eyes. Her suspicions had been correct – the Doctor had come here many times since she had been lost.

“So is Martha going to be joining us?” Rose asked, deliberately changing the subject, though she was immensely curious as to whether the other companion would be joining them.

“Uh, no. Not just because of the Master, though that did play a huge role in her decision. She…uh…well, things got complicated.”

Rose arched a brow. “How so?”

The Doctor let out a huff and glanced at Rose guiltily. “She wanted…more.”

“Ah,” Rose replied with understanding. It was so easy to fall for the Doctor. Even after a hundred years, he still had the power to make her heart race at the merest glance or smile.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further, though it still looked fantastic. Did he have any idea how great his hair was? Vain as he was, Rose suspected that he already knew, or at least had an inkling.

“Yeah,” he admitted, his gaze downcast as he toed the floor with his shoe.

“And did you?” Rose asked pointedly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“What?” he asked, glancing up with a confused expression.

“Did you want more?”

The Doctor immediately shook his head in denial. “Of course not.”

Rose nodded, relieved, but she had to press further. “Why not?”

“Because…she wasn’t you, Rose,” he admitted after a few moments. The Doctor was actually even boldly holding her gaze.

Rose blinked at the confession. The separation must have really have hurt him for him to willingly admit any feelings he may have harbored for her.

“And what if I told you that I want more?” Rose enquired softly, biting her thumb nail nervously.

And there it was. The flash of panic and trepidation and the constant resistance. The Doctor glanced down to the floor, deep in thought, and finally looked up.

“I was serious when I said you’ve changed, Rose.”

Rose frowned in confusion, dropping her hands to her side.

The Doctor licked his lips nervously. “I think we should get to know one another again.”

“Doctor, my being gone may have only happened recently for you, but it’s been a hundred years for me. A hundred years of wondering what could have been. One hundred years of regret. Are you honestly saying that you want to wait even more?”

Rose saw the regret flash through those chocolate brown eyes. “I think it would be wise.”

“I told you: I’m still me,” she retorted, ire lacing her voice.

“I know, Rose, and I believe you. But maybe…we should just take it slow.”

Rose studied him. There was apprehension in his eyes. “You lost me once, Doctor. Do you really want to lose me again?”

The Doctor was instantly in front of her, his hands clasped on her shoulders and Rose was forced to look up at him. “I don’t think I could bear losing you again, Rose. It would literally kill me. All I’m asking for is some time for us to get to know each other again. You’ve been away from me for a hundred years. In your mind, am I still the same man you remembered?”

Rose chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. He did have a point. “So are you proposing…” The Doctor visibly paled at the words and Rose grinned. “A courtship of sorts?”

“Courtship?” the Doctor said, visibly relaxing and rolling the word over his tongue. He looked skywards in consideration and then nodded, satisfied. “Yes, I like that. Courtship sound right. Sounds brilliant!” he exclaimed enthusiastically. 

Rose shook her head, grinning. Yup, he was still the same as she remembered. Though she would never admit to him that her memories were a bit blurred, the passage of time gradually eroding those precious moments she had shared with him. 

“Alright, we’ll take it slow,” she agreed.

The Doctor grinned down at her and the smile slowly faded from his face as he realised how close he was to her. Was he supposed to kiss her now, now that they had agreed to this…courtship? The Doctor swallowed hard at the thought, his hearts speeding up.

Rose was watching him intently, and then decided to step back. She did not want to force anything on him, even though she was done with the cat-and-mouse games they constantly played with each other. But she had to respect that they had to take it slow. And if she had learned anything over the last one hundred years, it was how to play a game artfully. 

“It’s been a long day, Doctor. I think I’ll get ready for bed,” Rose stated. The Doctor nodded enthusiastically and practically rushed to the door.

“Right, I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“Goodnight, Doctor,” Rose sang out, resisting the urge to chuckle at his outlandishness.

He stopped in the doorway and glanced over his shoulder at her. A slow smile crept on his face, a genuinely happy smile. “I’m glad you’re back, Rose.”

She returned his smile and watched as he closed the door behind his retreating back. Rose glanced around her room once more. She wasn’t particularly tired, but she could do with some time to think.

 

ooOoo

 

A bloodcurdling scream snapped Rose out of her slumber and she jolted awake, instantly alert. Where was the scream coming from? And more importantly, who was it coming from?

She threw back the covers and raced to her door, yanking it open with such force she was surprised she hadn’t taken it off its hinges. Poking her head out, Rose looked back and forth down the corridors on either side of her. Then another heart-stopping scream sounded out, coming from her left and Rose instantly took off. A few feet up ahead, a door appeared, one she did not recognise from all her time aboard the Tardis and exploring her various rooms. Even with the door closed shut, Rose could still hear those primal and raw screams, frantic and terror-filled.

Rose placed her hand on the silver doorknob, about to open the door when she felt a hand curl around her wrist and yank her back. She looked up in shock into the Doctor’s face and glanced back at the door where the screams were coming from.

“Leave him, Rose. There is nothing we can do to help,” the Doctor said with unnerving calm.

Rose frowned. Those screams were coming from the Master. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s remembering all the terrible things he did. And with a saner mind, it’s tormenting him.”

Rose felt an icy chill seep through her body, expunging all air from her lungs. “We have to help!”

The Doctor shook his head sadly and Rose felt disgust and fury coming to the forefront. How could he just stand back and not try to at least help the other Time lord? Rose snatched her hand out of his grasp and glared back defiantly at him, her eyes narrowed and daring him to even stop her. Rose turned away from him and opened the door, the Tardis switching on the lights to a low dim to illuminate the room.

The silhouette of the Master could be seen in the bed, thrashing wildly as nightmares and memories deluged his mind. Rose did think twice - she raced to the bed and grasped the Master by the shoulders, trying to shake him awake. His eyes finally flew open after she shouted his name a few times, desperate to break him out of his torment.

And suddenly she felt herself flipped over and pinned under the Master. He had her hands pinned over her head and was straddling her, his legs on either side of her as he loomed over Rose, and she suddenly realised that all he was wearing were pajama bottoms. His face was streaked with hot tears, his brown eyes shimmering with heartbreaking sorrow. Never before had Rose witnessed such desolation on a person’s face.

“How can you stand to look at me when I can barely live with myself for all the things I have done?” the Master demanded, his voice cracking.

Rose felt her heart ache for this Time lord. If this carried on, his mind would clearly crack and he would descend back into madness.

“Because you and I are more alike than you think, Master,” Rose replied calmly, though her heart was racing wildly in her chest.

The Master frowned. “You’re so pure and untainted. I am broken. How can we be the same?”

She gave him a sad smile. “We’ve both done things that we are not proud of. But I want you to know that you are not alone, Master. I am here and I’ll help you. Let me help you.”

“How can you help me,” he asked in desperation, fresh tears pooling in his eyes.

“I’ll chase the nightmares away,” Rose vowed.

The Master stared down at her and she felt his hold on her wrists loosen. She gingerly lifted a hand and caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch.

“I’ll always be there for you,” Rose promised, her voice soft and like a soothing balm.

The Master’s eyes fluttered open, tears clinging to his long eyelashes. “Will you stay with me?” There was a pleading note in his voice and Rose knew she would not deny him anything in this moment. He looked so broken and helpless and she wanted desperately to make all the nightmares go away.

Rose nodded in assent and the Master sighed. He stumbled ungracefully next to her and rolled over, positioning his back to her. His arms were protectively clutched around his chest, his knees slightly bent. Rose pulled the covers over them and wrapped her arm around his tense frame. She placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck and felt him shudder. 

“I’ll be here,” she promised once again.

Rose felt his body slowly relax as he went under a deep sleep, and she refused to relinquish her tight hold on him. The Master needed her and she was going to help him in any way that she could.

She lifted her head and saw the Doctor standing resolutely still in the doorway, staring at them both. His face was marred by a deep frown as he watched them, but Rose didn’t care in that moment what he thought. Their friend needed help and she was going to give it to him, whether the Doctor liked it or not. The Doctor, noting the fierce determination on Rose’s face, reached for the door handle and slowly closed the door, leaving the Master and Rose alone.

Rose reached up and gently ran her fingers through the Master’s hair, causing him to sigh contentedly in his sleep. “I’ll always be here,” she murmured, the twin heartbeats of the Master lulling her to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose’s eyes fluttered open, slumber still trying in vain to pull her under its enchanting spell. She hadn’t slept this well in a very, very long time and felt thoroughly rested. She stretched languidly, her arms above her head and her toes pointed down, and then frowned. In fact, this was the first night in a very long time that her sleep hadn’t been plagued with twisted nightmares. 

A soft snore to her left alerted her to the fact that she was not alone, and Rose slowly turned her head to the side to study her blissfully sleeping companion. The Master was stretched out on his stomach, the blanket ridden down to his waist and his arm curled under the pillow on which his head lay. His long dark lashes caressed the smooth skin of his cheeks, and Rose marvelled at how peaceful he looked in this very moment. The haunted look was absent and a calm and serene essence now took precedence.

As though sensing that he was being watched, the Master cracked his eyes open and he blinked back the sleep. Rose watched as his eyes became alert, his gaze fixing on her as realisation hit him that she was indeed in his bed and had in fact spent the whole night there with him. He frowned in consternation as he studied her, just as Rose studied him.

“Sleep well?” Rose enquired softly, shifting so that her cheek rested in the palm of her hand.

His frown deepened as he considered her question. “Better than most nights,” he finally conceded. Rose was surprised that there was no sarcasm lacing his words, only a bitter truth, one that he was hesitant to admit to.

“Me, too,” she replied evenly.

“And what are your nightmares about, sweet Rose?” he drawled, feigning disinterest.

“White walls,” she finally whispered. She didn’t know what possessed her to reveal this to him, but it was too late to take it back.

The Master stared at her for a few moments and then threw back the blankets. He sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his face tiredly. His bare back was to her, so Rose could not discern what his facial expression was, but she noticed the set of his shoulders stiffening before he glanced at her over his shoulder. There was a flash of something raw in his eyes that took her breath away and Rose dared not enquire about his own plagued dreams. She didn’t think she was strong enough to carry his burden as well. 

The Master stood and stretched, the muscles in his back bunching with the movement. Then he turned and threw her a salacious grin, white teeth gleaming as his usual demeanor returned to him.

“If you wanted in my bed so badly, you could have just asked.”

Rose rolled her eyes good naturedly and grinned before climbing out of the bed. If the Master wanted to deflect from the seriousness of last night, then she would grant him this reprieve. After all, she knew firsthand what he was going through and she didn’t want to relieve those nightmares either.

“I’ll remember that for next time,” Rose teased as she climbed out of bed and sauntered to the door.

“So there will be a next time?” he enquired, his tone teasing.

Rose glanced over her shoulder and saw a glimpse of hope and anticipation in his eyes, which he quickly schooled. She gave him a soft smile, her hand on the door knob.

“Yes, whenever you need me,” she replied, letting him know that her promise still stood: she would always be there for him when he needed her.

His eyes widened fractionally at the truth in her words and Rose opened the door, stepping out into the passageway and closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath through her nose and made her way to her bedroom to get changed and brush her teeth and hair. 

She studied her reflection in the mirror and marvelled how, outwardly, she still appeared the same. She narrowed her eyes and wondered what she would look like if all her scars, both physical and emotional were visible? Would the Doctor still want to be with her if he knew what she had endured and the things she had done to ensure her escape and survival? Rose closed her eyes painfully at a certain memory that flashed though her mind. They had come so close. They had almost found a way. She still felt the searing, burning pain as it ate away at her, burrowing deeper to consume her.

Rose slowly opened her eyes, noting the gold that tinged her eyes and willed the power down. She was no longer there and living that nightmare. She had escaped and now had to make the best of her life. She had managed, but there had always been a hollow emptiness that plagued her through the years. But she was back with the Doctor now. Surely that was enough?

Rose frowned at the thought of the Doctor. He had not seemed very happy with her decision to stay with the Master in his bed last night, if the sullen and dark look on his face had been any indication. She should go and find him and have a little chat.

Rose gave her image one last perusal before she ventured out to find the Time Lord in question. Her clothing was a bit on the dark side, but it was the color she now favored as she had matured. She wore black leggings and suede leather boots that reached just below her knees. Her black shirt had a scoop neck and was simple. Gone were the days of bright colors and graphic tees. She wore her long hair in a French braid and had done her make-up in light tones. The older she had gotten, the more she realised that the make-up she used to cake on her face was pointless. Overall, her appearance was simple, yet put together and she was satisfied with it. 

Rose steeled herself and made her way to the console room to find the Doctor, but it was achingly empty of his larger-than-life presence. She slowly made her way around the console, affectionately trailing her fingertips along the edge as her gaze swept over the room for any sign of the Doctor. A mental nudge from the Tardis let Rose know that he was currently holed up in the kitchen, and a smile of fondness for the Tardis graced her face as she swiftly made her way there.

She stilled as she reached the doorway. The Doctor was hunched over his cup of tea, his hands protectively wrapped around the mug. He was staring into his tea, a faraway look etched on his lightly freckled face as he sat perfectly still and thoroughly engrossed in his thoughts.

The Doctor stiffened as he sensed her presence, and Rose felt her heart ache at the gesture, for she had been hoping that there wouldn’t be any dissention between them, and painfully longed for the comfortable familiarity that had been their way of life before Canary Wharf. She went over to the counter and made herself a cup of tea and then came to sit at the table, seating herself on the left of him and gaining the perfect view of the doorway. 

She took a sip, buying time as she thought about what to say to the Doctor. She decided that it would be best just to jump in and clear the air between them, especially if they wished to make any progress in their ‘relationship’.

“Why didn’t you try to help him, Doctor? It’s not like you to stand aside and do nothing.”

The Doctor slowly lifted his gaze and Rose gaped openly at the raw self-loathing that was pitted deep in those soft brown eyes. She realised that he was regretting not doing anything and was currently berating himself for that act. Rose reached over and clasped his cool hand in her own and he gratefully accepted it, rubbing his thumb idly over the back of her hand.

“I wanted to, but something stopped me,” he admitted quietly. “I think I got scared.”

“Scared of what?” Rose enquired, her tone soft and soothing.

“Of what I would see.” The Doctor paused and he considered how to explain. “The Master and I are both telepathic beings and I knew that if I went to him, in the moment, that his shields would be very much down. I would see things. Horrible and unspeakable things. I would see things that he has done, which I might add, verge past the point of mere sadism, and I would see the nightmares that plague us both.”

“The Time War,” Rose guess, her tone hushed.

The Doctor nodded, a haunted look marring his features. “Among other things.” He let out a mournful sigh and continued. “I didn’t think I could handle being flooded with such images, Rose.”

Rose felt such overwhelming sadness envelope her and realised that she was sensing some of what the Tardis was feeling. She couldn’t begin to understand the pain the Doctor was experiencing.

Rose stood and closed the distance between them, pulling him into an awkward hug. She kissed the top of his fabulous hair and then rested her chin on his head as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She pulled back slightly and gazed down at him. There was uncertainty swirling in his eyes and she yearned to chase that look from him.

“It’s okay, Doctor. I understand,” Rose assured. “And you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“But I do. I should have at least have tried to help,” he murmured.

“In hindsight, maybe it was a good thing you didn’t, and maybe it was no coincidence that the Tardis moved his room close to mine. I think the old girl knew that I should be the one to help the Master. So don’t beat yourself up. I’ll help where I can.”

The Doctor remained unnaturally silent as he mulled over her words.

Rose shifted and sat promptly on his knee and the Doctor gave a surprised, yet happy hum. She locked her arms around his neck and she smiled to herself when he hesitantly rested his hands on her waist.

“Are you still angry with me for spending the night with the Master?” she asked as she stared into his eyes.

The Doctor bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. “I will admit that it unsettled me last night. But now I’m glad that you were there for him when I could not be.” The Doctor sighed and glanced away. “He is going to need a lot of help from the both of us and I doubt it’s going to be easy.”

“We’re a team, Doctor. We will do this together and I promise, I’m not going anywhere. Together, yeah?”

The Doctor glanced up, a sad smile ghosting his lips, and Rose sensed that he did not quite believe her words. Rose pulled her hands back until she was cupping his face between her palms, the slight stubble on his jaw prickling her hands. Rose slowly lowered her face, giving the Doctor enough time to stop this if he wished. But he made no move to halt her. Rose’s eyes fluttered shut as she pressed her lips against his and revelled when she felt him return the kiss, their lips moulding perfectly together. The kiss was slow and sensual and there was no rush or urgency to it, yet it was enough to ignite the burning flame within her that she held for the Doctor and awaken the love she held dearly for him.  
His hands wandered to her lower back and pulled her more firmly against him and Rose retaliated by running her hands through his hair, something she had always wanted to do with this regeneration. Before, she’d had fantasies about pulling on his ears. Oh how she missed his previous face.

Their lips parted and both let out a contented sigh as they tasted each other, their tongues dancing a slow dance against each other as they poured their love and promise into the kiss.

“You don’t know where her mouth has been, Doctor,” the Master warned flatly as he strolled into the kitchen, dressed dapperly in his black suit and tie to match. He breezed past them as they jumped apart at his voice, and went over to the kettle to make a cup of tea.

The Doctor gave her a hinted nudge and Rose went to go sit in her own chair, the moment clearly over. The Master really had bad timing, though she suspected this was very deliberate on his part. She shifted her chair so she could watch him as she took a sip from her mug. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Doctor reach for his own mug, his eyes never leaving the Master.

Finishing preparing his tea, the Master turned around and leaned casually against the counter, fully aware that he had their attention. As his eyes raked over them, Rose stilled as she noted the menacing glare that hardened his gaze. He was not happy. Rose frowned as this thought occurred to her. Was he jealous that she had been kissing the Doctor? Surely not. Rose dismissed the idea as ludicrous and instead decided to focus on him. 

But what the Master did next only cemented it all too well in her mind.

“Rose kissed me, you know,” the Master stated, his face alight in mischief, but his eyes were dangerously cold with burning fury. 

Rose and the Doctor froze respectively and Rose felt her eyes widen at this calculating admission. Then she narrowed her eyes dangerously at the Master, wondering what game he was playing at. What purpose did he have to start trouble? He just grinned gleefully at her reaction, though there was little humor in that act.

“I know,” the Doctor replied nonchalantly, which earned a genuinely shocked reaction from both the Master and Rose. Rose turned her disbelieving attention to him, but he merely shrugged. 

The Master snapped his mouth shut, petulant that he was not getting the desired reaction. “So you’re going to do nothing, is that it? I can kiss her a thousand times and you’ll just turn a blind eye?”

The Doctor stood and smoothed down his brown pinstriped suit. “I viewed the recordings and I know all about it. And I know about you kissed her as well.”

Silence hung heavy in the air and Rose’s heart beat frantically in her chest. If the Doctor had known, then why did he allow her to kiss him? She looked pleadingly at the Doctor, wondering if everything was ruined between them, and was shocked when he gave her a small smile.

“Don’t worry, Rose. I understand that it was just a game being played between you two.”

“And what if it was not?” the Master taunted, making a point of studying his fingernails as he spoke. He lifted his gaze to the Doctor, arching a brow questioningly, and there was no mistaking the malice in his eyes.

Rose finally had enough. “There was nothing more to it, and you know that perfectly well, Master. I kissed you to make you let me go. Now, I strongly suggest you stop with these silly mind games of yours,” Rose stated, her voice leaving no room for argument.

The Master slowly turned his attention to her and Rose stilled at the predatory look in his eyes. “I don’t play games, Rose.”

Rose rolled her eyes and stood, draining her mug. “Yeah, you do.”

She marched out the room, leaving the two Time Lords alone. The Doctor placed his hands in his pant pockets and watched the Master with a critical eye. The Master didn’t seemed perturbed in the least.

“I plan on kissing her again. Maybe when she shares my bed the next time,” he taunted.

The Doctor levelled him with a look. “You can try, Master, but there is one thing you’ll never have.”

“And what is that?” the Master asked in a condescending tone.

“Her heart.” With those words, the Doctor strolled out, whistling merrily to himself. 

The Master stood rooted to the spot, scowling darkly, and a feeling settled deep within him. He couldn’t fathom this feeling, but it had taken root with a disturbing unease. He did not like the turn this game had taken, and he particularly did not like how it made him feel. And he knew that he particularly did not like watching Rose kiss the Doctor. And he didn’t know why.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days passed in complete and utter boredom. The Doctor had shown no sign, inclination, or even a hint of desire, to land the Tardis and go exploring. Rose felt like her mind was going to go numb from lack of anything to do. She was not used to staying still. Her life, since she had met the Doctor, had become a never-ending rollercoaster of adventure and foray, and keeping still felt so…unnatural. 

The Tardis was being unusually reticent and the old girl was offering no form of entertainment or distraction for her inhabitants whatsoever. If Rose had to wager a guess, her money was on the Tardis hedging the Doctor into piloting them somewhere. Anywhere. But he was stubbornly refusing to listen, and Rose could see him slowly cracking under the pressure and boredom. So, too, was the Master.

Rose cast her gaze to the latter. He was slouched in the jumper seat, his feet resting on the edge of the console and his ankles crossed. He looked slightly crossed-eyed as he stared up at the ceiling. His hands were loosely folded over his stomach and every now and then his fingers twitched, though from agitation or just habit, Rose couldn’t tell. He was currently humming tunelessly, his heart not really into his current activity.

Rose tore her gaze away and locked her sights onto the red Converse-clad feet of the Doctor, which were currently sticking out from under the console. He was trying to rewire the Tardis, or something, and trying to get the old girl to open up her doors and expand her corridors. Currently, she had closed up everything except their bedrooms, the kitchen and the console. The Tardis was playing downright dirty.

Rose sighed heavily and hung her head between her knees as she leaned forward on her seat. Her sanity was hanging on by a thread and the Master was disturbingly showing vague hints of deterioration in his mentality. Or was he? Rose couldn’t really tell with him.

She stood abruptly and nudged one of the Converse shoes with her own white trainer. The humming of the sonic halted and grudgingly the Doctor appeared from under the console, his gravity-defying hair still model perfect. He was gorgeous with his lightly freckled face and puppy dog brown eyes and even the smear of dirt across his forehead.

“Doctor, can we please go somewhere?” she pleaded as the Doctor stood and dusted himself off.

He glanced up at Rose and sighed as he carefully looked at her and then the Master in turn. 

“I would love to, but I’m not sure that the Master can be…trusted,” he answered, his voice lowered so as not to be overheard.

“I heard that,” the Master muttered, his tone lacklustre.

The Doctor glanced at him and then turned his attention back to Rose.

Rose growled in frustration. “We’re literally going mad with boredom, Doctor. I don’t care if I have to handcuff him to me, we have to get out of here and go somewhere!”

“Kinky,” the Master murmured. Rose glanced at the Master, growing worried by his lack of energy, or the lack of mischief he should have concocted in such a situation. She noted that the Master was still in the same position, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, as though in a peaceful sleep. 

Rose turned back to the Doctor. “Please?” she begged, her whiskey colored eyes going wide and imploring, and she knew it was the look that he could not resist and would easily give in to.

The Doctor pressed his lips together, thrusting his hands into his pant pockets as he rocked on his heels. Finally he expelled the air from his lungs and muttered, “Fine.”

Rose let out a delighted squeal as she jumped in place and she saw the Master crack open an eye and give her a knowing smirk. It was in that moment that Rose realised that he had only been buying his time and knew that Rose was better suited for convincing the Doctor. She would have had more luck than him in swaying the Doctor, and the Master had decided to leave it all in her capable hands. He was definitely the cunning one.

The Doctor pointed his finger in warning at her. “But we stay together and the Master stays in our sights at all time.”

Rose nodded. She would have accepted any terms if it meant that they would go exploring. “Okay. I’ll go get the handcuffs.”

The Master let out a snort of derision, which made Rose pause and look at him. The Master uncurled himself languidly from the jump seat and stood to his full height, his face the very picture of arrogance. He straightened his jacket and locked his eyes with Rose.

“It’s charming that you’re naïve enough to believe that mere handcuffs will keep me contained, Rose, but I think the Doctor had something more…technologically advanced in mind.”

“Oh,” Rose said simply, feeling her cheeks redden at her blunder.

“Why do you have handcuffs?” the Doctor asked, his voice slightly shrill, and Rose felt herself cringe, her cheeks now heated to feverish proportions.

The Master let out a wickedly amused laugh as he strolled up to them. “I think, Doctor, that our Rose is not as innocent as you remember her to be. Or maybe she was never innocent to begin with.”

Rose glared at the Master, but then she was sidetracked by what he had just said. Our Rose. But the Master’s face held no hint that he realised what he had just uttered. Rose decided best to let it slide. She could practically taste freedom and right now she did not want an impending fight to hinder that.

Rose put on her most innocent face and shrugged nonchalantly, feigning that she had no idea what the Master was talking about. The Doctor just studied her a moment longer and then his face split into a wide grin and he bounced over to the console, practically shoving the Master aside in his haste. 

The Doctor lifted the grating and pulled out a box, rummaging noisily at the contents within and let out a cry of triumph. He held up two silver bracelets and dumped the box unceremoniously back in the cubby and kicked the grating back haphazardly.

The Doctor was instantly in front of them and clamped the bracelet on the surprised Rose’s wrist and turned to the Master. The Master sighed resignedly and pulled back the sleeved of his jacket and unbuttoned the sleeve of his shirt. The Doctor clamped the bracelet on his wrist and then aimed the sonic at it. The silver started glowing blue and then the Doctor turned and aimed the bracelet at Rose’s, making her one glow blue as well.

Rose stared in wonder. “So what does this do?”

“You could say that it’s a handcuff,” the Doctor answered.

“I am forced to stay within a distance of you,” the Master added, buttoning his shirt sleeve and avoiding her eye.

Rose nodded in understanding. “Wait! What if we are for some reason forced apart?”

“You have the control bracelet, Rose. If the Master tried to make a run for it, issue a command to stun and it will.”

Rose’s eyes widened and stared at the bracelet. Her eyes flickered up to the Master and watched as horror dawned on his face.

“Don’t you dare!” he warned.

Rose grinned widely, her tongue poking between her teeth. She was satisfied to see his eyes flicker to her mouth.

“Don’t worry, Master. I’ll save that for when you’re bad,” she teased.

The Master’s eyes seemed to slowly smoulder with promise and Rose felt herself blush furiously at the intense look and had to glance away.

“Behave,” she said in all seriousness.

The Master chuckled, but before he could say anything else, the Doctor interrupted, causing him to scowl at the other Time Lord.

“Now if for some reason that you two are separated, you can use the bracelet as a tracking, and vice versa.”

“But why me? Why don’t you wear the control bracelet?” Rose asked as she grabbed her leather jacket off the console and shrugged it on. 

The Doctor started typing some commands and pulling levers. “Because I think the Master will be more willing to follow you.”

Rose gaped at this admission and was disconcerted by the fact that the Doctor was avoiding looking at her. She closed the distance and placed her hand against his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

“And I will follow you always.”

The Doctor saw the promise in her eyes and tasted the truth in her words. The worry left his eyes and he closed the distance, their lips brushing gently and tenderly against each other. Before the kiss could progress past the point of discreet and polite, the Master gave a not-so-subtle cough, which grew persistent and hacking when they ignored him.

Sighing, they pulled apart and the Doctor caressed her cheek. Then he placed his hand on the lever and gave her a manic grin.

“Ready to go exploring, Rose?”

“You bet!” she replied enthusiastically.

“What about me? Don’t I have a say?” the Master asked petulantly.

The Doctor impatiently rolled his eyes at the Master. “Yes. Yes. Are you ready to go exploring, Master.”

The Master made a show of studying his fingernails and then glanced up at the Doctor. Then in a movement so fast, he had Rose dipped low to the ground and planted a kiss on her lips. He then lifted her back up and spun her around and pushed her towards the Doctor, who caught and steadied her. It had happened so fast that Rose had barely had time to react.

“Now I am,” the Master replied jovially.

Rose glared at him, but he just kept that giddy grin plastered on his face. She heard the Doctor sigh, recognising the childish game the Master was playing and then he pulled the lever, making the Tardis lurch and send them off to their next adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

The Tardis landed with her usual flair – bumpy, turbulent and sending her occupants sprawling onto the hard grating. 

The Master rose from the floor, a look of utter contempt written on his face and he scowled darkly at the Doctor. “You need to work on your landing, Doctor.”

Rose groaned, silently admitting that the Master had a point. In her younger years, she had considered the bumpy Tardis ride as part of the adventure, but now…not so much.

The Doctor released his iron-clad hold on the console, looking slightly perplexed. “It wasn’t so bad. Could have been worse. In fact, it has been worse. Wellll, I say worse, but…”

The Master rolled his eyes and let out a huff of impatience. “Just admit it, Doctor. You’re a terrible pilot. Next time, I’m flying.”

“You can’t. The Tardis has been programmed to recognise my imprint and no one else’s. Call it a precautionary measure in case you decide to go all rogue and fly off with her…again.” The Doctor looked pointedly at the Master, his face dead serious.

“Maybe he can help you? Is there a way you can make him a co-pilot? Maybe make it so that the both of you can fly her together, but he can’t have any other access or something?” Rose enquired, trying to placate and be helpful.

The Doctor shot her a look, as though he couldn’t quite believe she was even suggesting such a thing. 

Rose shrugged. “Just a suggestion.”

The Doctor sighed. “If I give him even a tiny bit of access to the Tardis, he will work out how to override my commands and seize control. Maybe in time when he has proven to be trustworthy. But for now, no.”

Rose nodded. The Master, though no longer stark raving mad, was not someone who was considered ‘trustworthy’. They still had a long way to go before the Master had their trust.

The Master merely stared at the Doctor, his face deadpan. “You may have learned a thing or two, Doctor, but you’re still an idiot.” With those words, he strolled to the doors and flung them open. Blinding bright light flooded the Tardis, causing the Doctor and Rose to squint and shield their eyes from the glare. The Master stood still in the doorway and then reached in his jacket pocket, producing a pair of stylish black sunglasses. 

He turned, a Cheshire grin plastered on his face and donned the sunglasses. “And your navigation skills still suck, Doctor. You’ve landed us on a barren desert planet. Now what was the purpose of that?”

The Doctor frowned and turned to the monitor, checking the readings. His frown deepened and morphed into confusion. “That’s not right. I set the co-ordinates for Klopelia.”

The Master crossed his arms as he leaned against the door frame. “The market planet?”

“The very one,” the Doctor said absently as he fiddled with some dials and punched in a few keywords into the keyboard. “Figured we could have a look around. The Tardis needed a few parts…”

The lightbulb went off in Rose’s head. “You were going to look for parts while I basically babysat the Master?”

“I take offence to that,” the Master muttered.

The Doctor glanced up, his brown eyes wide and a guilty flush creeping up his neck. Rose nodded knowingly and folded her arms across her chest. The Doctor straightened and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit that Rose clearly remembered.

“No. No! I…uh…well, I do need spare parts and I know how much you hate, or hated, shopping for parts, so I figured: kill two birds with one stone. You two could go exploring and look at junk, I mean nick knacks and trinkets, and…”

Rose couldn’t stop the grin that spread across her face as the Doctor became more and more flustered. “Uh huh. Not buying it, Doctor. You wanted me to babysit. Admit it.”

The Doctor paled and stood absolutely still.

“If I were you, Doctor, I would keep my mouth shut,” the Master warned, a slight smile playing on his lips. “The outcome does not look good for you no matter what you say.”

Rose glanced over her shoulder at the Master, a look of disbelief shadowing her face. “Are you actually helping him out?”

The Master pushed away from the wall and walked up to Rose, stepping dangerously close into her personal space. Rose stood her ground, refusing to back away, and stared up at him. The Master leaned down and whispered in her ear, his hot breath causing a shiver to run down her spine. 

“In this case, yes. As much as I enjoy a good drama, right now I want to get out of here and do anything but be stuck in the Tardis a moment longer!”

He straightened and swaggered back to the door, stopping just on the threshold and gestured impatiently with his head for them to follow.

Rose was tempted to argue, but the Master had a point. They had been cooped in the Tardis for way too long and she was dying to visit another place and stretch her legs. Breathe in different air and explore different sights and cultures. And truth be told, she wasn’t really angry with the Doctor. She had expected nothing less from him. He loved shopping as much as he loved her mother’s cooking. Melancholy washed over her at the thought of her mother…Rose shook her head to dispel those memories and extended her hand, wiggling her fingers. She grinned when she felt the Doctor’s cool and slender hand slip in her own. She looked up at him and grinned.

“Ready for an adventure, Doctor?” she asked, excitement lacing her voice.

He returned her grin, his white teeth flashing. Tugging her hand they raced through the door and after the Master.

 

ooOoo

 

“By any chance, you don’t have a spare pair of shades?” Rose asked the Master as the three of them stood resolutely still, staring at the vast desert wasteland before them. Flat lands of fine brown sand stretched for miles around them and the air shimmered in a hazy hue as the sun scorched the lands.

Rose felt a nudge to her side and she glanced questioningly at the Doctor and then down at his hand. She stared at the pink sunglasses he held out for her and then she glanced back up at him in wonder. He had kept those glasses! The glasses she had worn when they had travelled back to Queen Elizabeth’s coronation and where the Wire had sucked off her face. Rose dispelled that memory immediately. That was something she did not like to think about.

A sad smile played on the Doctor’s lips, his eyes shimmering with the memory. She gingerly took the sunglasses and put them on, and then gave him a toothy grin.

“What do you think? Do they still look good on me?” she asked, her tone teasing and slightly flirty as she extended her arms and twirled around.

The smile on the Doctor’s face blossomed and he gave a quick once over. “Yup!” he said, popping the ‘p’. “Just need that lovely pink dress and heels to match. I think I have them stored somewhere safe…” He trailed off and swallowed hard.

“Keep them for later. I don’t think walking in the sand in heels is such a good idea,” Rose said.

The Master snorted beside her, causing Rose to glance at him. “What?”

The Master stared ahead and then shook his head. “Keep the lame dress up for later. I, on the other hand, have more fun ideas of what you can wear for me in private, Rose. But for now, let’s keep dirty thoughts to ourselves and let’s go and investigate.” With that he strode onwards.

Rose gaped at him, gobsmacked, and she heard the Doctor splutter beside her. “What!”

The Master looked over his shoulder, an incorrigible smirk on his face. “You heard me!” He turned back and started walking once more, kicking up sand in his wake, his hands thrust into his pant pockets.

“Did he just suggest what I think he suggested?” Rose asked. She glanced at the Doctor and saw that his face was tinged pink with his embarrassment, and she felt her own cheeks heat up as realisation dawned on her. Then she frowned. Did that particular outfit really affect the Doctor in such a way? She might have to remember that.

The Doctor pretended to busy himself by searching for something deep in his inner jacket pocket, producing a pair of black sunglasses in triumph and put them on. He flashed her a grin and started following the Master. Rose sighed and followed suit. She would get no answer from him. At least not for now. They were still too early in their relationship to discuss such things. And she had the uneasy feeling that it was not going to be easy, especially where the Master was concerned. His behaviour was almost bordering on jealous, and his actions hinting at a silent competition for her affection, especially when around the Doctor. The man made no sense to her, but then again, neither did the Doctor. 

They walked a few minutes and then Rose quickened her pace so that she was next to the Doctor, the Master a few paces ahead of them.

“So this bracelet, yeah? It’s meant to keep the Master near me?”

The Doctor glanced down at her. “Yup. He will be forced to stop if he gets too far from you. Almost like walking into an invisible wall. If you decided to walk away, he would have no choice but to follow you or be dragged behind you, which could be quite painful for him. But I’ve given it a few miles radius in case something unexpected happens and you two are forced apart.”

“But what if I’m being carried away, then what?”

“Tell the bracelet to disable, and it will. You have the master bracelet and it will obey your command. And if he misbehaves, just stun him.”

Rose nodded, satisfied. Then a thought occurred to her. “What if I’m knocked out? How can I tell it to disable?”

“It monitors you. If it senses a shutdown of the concious mind it will automatically disable.”

“So he could knock me out and escape?”

The Doctor paused. “I’m hoping he won’t resort to such a thing.”

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. “Or you’re hoping he hasn’t realised the flaw in these bracelets yet?”

The Doctor gave her his full attention. “The Master is cunning and very clever, Rose. Do not underestimate him.”

“You really think he hasn’t changed?”

“We’ll find out.”

Rose raised a brow. “So this little outing was basically a test? Did you mean for us to land here then?”

“No. That was all on the Tardis. Though I wonder why she chose to land us here…”

“Where is here exactly?”

The Doctor paused as he gazed around them, his face unreadable behind his sunglasses. “The monitor said we’re on the planet Popalupa. I don’t know too much about it as it has been a deserted planet for…oh, about two thousand years.”

“What happened to the previous occupants that used to live here?” Rose asked as they started walking again, the Master far ahead of them now. Rose shrugged off her leather jacket, her clothes sticky and damp with sweat. She brushed a few loose, damp strands from her face that had come loose from her ponytail. It was hot here. Not uncomfortably hot, but a dry heat that was relentless that was constantly pummeling them and sapping her very energy.

“Not sure,” the Doctor mused, looking cool and unaffected by the weather.

Up ahead, the Master called out. After a quick glance at each other, Rose and the Doctor raced to him to see what he had found.

As they reached him, Rose saw that the sand had been hastily swept away from the area the Master was standing and now revealed a metal hatch. It was flat and large enough that all three could stand on it with room to spare.

The Doctor instantly had his sonic out and was scanning the hatch.

“Does it open?” Rose asked as she crouched down to take a better look. There were no discernable handles or keyholes in which to open it.

“Stand back, Rose,” the Doctor warned. After she and the Master had complied, standing on the outer edge, the Doctor aimed his sonic once more and Rose heard a groan and then a rough grinding noise as the latch struggled to open after having not been used in so long. Slowly the hatch lifted open and the three travellers peered into the darkness down below. There was a steel ladder that descending down into the inky blackness and from what Rose could see, there was no trace of rust or erosion on the steel. It was almost as if it had recently been placed there.

“What do you think?” the Doctor asked the Master as they both stared over Rose’s bent head into the abyss.

“I think you should go first,” the Master replied blandly.

“Really? Why?” the Doctor asked as he scanned the hole.

“Because I would prefer if you got eaten or attacked first,” the Master deadpanned.

Rose suppressed her laughter as she straightened up. The Doctor chose not to retort as he pocketed his sonic.

“Well, the readings say it’s all clear down there. Nothing poisonous or dangerous and there’s no signs of life.”

“Pity,” muttered the Master. “Well then, after you,” he said, gesturing with a slender hand for the Doctor to lead the way.

“Right. Let’s see where this leads,” the Doctor said, grinning manically as he started climbing down the ladder. “Allonsy!”


	7. Chapter 7

Rose and the Master watched as the Doctor disappeared down the hatch. They turned their heads to look at each other, each arching a dubious brow, and then glanced back down.

“After you,” Rose muttered.

“Scared?” the Master countered.

“Nah, just don’t want you running off.”

The Master stared at her blankly. Then he shook his head in obvious disgust and started lowering himself into the hole. “You and the Doctor deserve each other.”

Rose frowned. “Oh? Why do you say that?”

The Master looked up, taking off his sunglasses and placing them in his jacket pocket. “Because you’re both idiots who can’t see the obvious.”

Rose opened her mouth to retort, but the Master had deftly disappeared into the murky blackness down below. Rose grumbled a few choice words aimed at him and climbed in after him. What had he meant by that, though? What was obvious that she was supposed to see?

Her thoughts were cut short as the gloom enveloped her. She had to rely solely on touch alone and hope that her footing was sure. Though she was hoping to ‘accidently’ step on the Master’s fingers. She could distantly hear heavy breathing, or maybe it sounded heavy as it echoed up to her ears. The minutes stretched out into what felt like forever as they slowly made their way down and Rose vaguely wondered if they would ever reach the bottom.

Hand and foot upon rung, the movements became monotonous, and so she was startled when she felt strong hands grip her waist and gently lower her to the ground. She turned around awkwardly in the hands of her helper and blindly fumbled around, her hands feeling the slight stubble on a lean jaw. As she groped upwards, she felt wild, thick hair beneath her fingertips and she grinned when she heard his breath hitch.

Entangling her hands in his hair, Rose pulled the Doctor’s face down as she rose on her tippy toes and planted a firm kiss on his lips. The Doctor gave a low chuckle and his arms encircled her, drawing Rose closer. There was something thrilling about kissing the Doctor in the complete dark, their other senses becoming heightened and sharp and making the experience that much more thrilling. Rose’s pulse quickened as she felt his tongue demand entrance, and she gladly obliged. 

A bright glare of light caused the two the pull apart and shield their eyes from the onslaught.

“Oi! You two! We have a mystery to solve and you two want to act like a bunch of human teenagers. Time and place, kids. Time. And. Place,” the Master grouched as he swung the beam of his torch away from them.

If it weren’t so dark, Rose was certain the Doctor’s face would be as red as her own. Nothing like being reprimanded and being made to feel like a wayward child.

“You don’t happen to have a spare torch?” Rose asked the Master.

“Maybe in my pants,” he purred.

“Or maybe nothing at all,” Rose retorted, quite pleased with herself at the quick comeback, making the Master splutter and the Doctor chuckle in turn. Then two torches clicked on and the Doctor handed her one.

“Right, let’s go and investigate!” the Doctor exclaimed enthusiastically. If his hand wasn’t holding the flashlight, Rose was sure the Doctor would be rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Rose swung the beam of her torch around. They seemed to be in a tunnel. But what was so jarring about this tunnel was that it was made of polished stone. There were no rough edges or crudeness and it was perfectly round and definitely not man-made. Rose glanced behind her – the hatch and the tunnel had been made of metal. A metal that showed no signs of deterioration or rust, not even after two thousand years.

“Coming?” the Master asked.

Rose turned to face him, but she could not make out the features of his face in the dark. “Doesn’t this feel…weird to you?”

“Yes,” the Master admitted. Then he took her hand in his own and gently tugged her to his side. “We’d better get going. The Doctor is already ahead of us.”

Rose let the Master lead her through the tunnel, their flashlights bouncing off the smooth and copper colored walls. Up ahead they could see the Doctor’s flashlight, like a shining beacon, bouncing back and forth as he searched for clues.

“I wonder how far this tunnel goes?” Rose mused, more to herself than him. 

“Not sure,” the Master muttered beside her, his hand still firmly holding on to hers. 

They continued walking, each silent and lost in their own thoughts. Then the Doctor called out and Rose glanced up, surprised to see that the darkness was receding. She tugged on the Master’s hand, and together, they raced toward the Doctor.

The inky well of gloom was now washed away completely as they stepped into a cavernous open space, vast and huge. As Rose’s eyes adjusted, she realised they had stepped into an underground city. They stood on the ground level and Rose noted that there were various stone stairs that led up to other numerous tunnels in the walls that surrounded the city. Where those tunnels led, she wasn’t sure, but it would take years to explore each and every one.

Small square houses lined the streets, each made to look identical and each made of polished stone, though these stones were a different color than that of the tunnel. Where the tunnel had been copper in color, these stones were the color of limestone. There was no glass in the windows or doors in the doorframes. It was disconcerting how eerie it felt here. 

Up ahead, in the middle of this ‘city’, loomed a temple or structure, domed in shape and brilliant emerald green. The color stood out in stark contrast with the rest of the structures and a cold foreboding seemed to emanate from it.

“Where is the light coming from?” Rose asked as she gazed around her in wonder. There was no obvious source of light. No lamps or holes in the ceiling to let in the sunlight.

The Doctor had his sonic out and was staring at the readings. He glanced up at her question and pointed at one of the house. “Look at the stone, Rose.”

Rose let go of the Master’s hand and stepped closer, peering at the structure. And then she gasped as she discerned the almost imperceptible glow radiating from the stone. Here was the source of light. And the whole city was made of this stone. Enough to light up the whole place.

She whirled around. “Oh, that’s brilliant!” Then she frowned. “But why wasn’t the tunnel giving off any light?”

“To make it difficult for us,” the Master grumbled sarcastically, pocketing his flashlight.

The Doctor, ignoring the Master’s comment, replied. “Different type of stone. Though it is a valid question. Why not keep the tunnel illuminated like the rest of the city?”

“Unless the tunnel and the hatch were built by someone else. Someone who came many years after the previous inhabitants disappeared,” the Master mused, circling around as he took in the sight of the city. His brown eyes were narrowed and searching, a slight frown etched on his brow.

“Good point,” the Doctor praised, snapping his fingers at the Master. The Master merely narrowed his eyes in disdain at the act.

“If that is the case, then what happened to them?” Rose asked.

They all paused, thinking of plausible explanations. 

“Probably went back home after they explored this place,” the Doctor suggested.

“My money is on some nasty coming out of the woodwork and devouring them,” the Master piped up.

“Not helpful,” Rose hissed.

“The truth is rarely helpful, Rose,” the Master said matter-of-factly.

The Doctor tapped his sonic against his chin, his tongue pressed against his top teeth and a thoughtful look on his features. Then he seemed to come to a decision. “We could search these houses for clues, but something tells me that we’re not going to find anything in them. Just empty space. I think that temple will yield some answers,” he stated, pointing his sonic towards the temple in question. “What say you? Want to go exploring?”

Rose nodded and the Master sighed. “If I must.”

The Doctor, ignoring him once more, took Rose’s hand in his and they started walking to the temple, the Master grudgingly following behind. An eerie feeling washed over him and he glanced back over his shoulder, the uncanny feeling that they were being watched coming over him. And if past experience had taught him anything, it was to trust his gut instinct. And right now, his gut was telling him that whatever was observing them was not of the friendly alien variety. It usually never was. He turned his attention to the front and hastily caught up to Rose and the Doctor. And by the way Rose kept glancing over her shoulder, her brows slightly furrowed with worry, she sensed it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for taking the time to read this. I just wanted to leave a little side note to wish evryone a very Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. I hope it's a good one!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and survived another year! Thank you to everyone for the taking the time to read this story and for the wonderful reviews - they really do keep me going with this story.  
> I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Alonsy!

The Doctor, the Master and Rose made their way to the temple, the emerald green shining brilliantly like a lone beacon amongst all the grey-white of the surrounding structures. The houses had to number close to five hundred, all lined up in neat and orderly rows. The cobbled-stone pathways paving the ground were straight and narrows, with barely a curve, and each path seemed to lead directly to the temple.

Whereas the planet surface had been covered in fine sand, there was not a speck of dust to be seen here. 

They soon came upon the temple entrance, which was just a hollow archway that lacked any visible door. Rose peered in and was surprised that the light that emanated from within was white – she had been expecting a green tinted glow, something to go with the theme of the outer design.

The three travellers glanced at each other and then, as though through some unspoken agreement, stepped in. They paused as they surveyed the interior, which was set up almost like a maze. There were five different hallways, each presumably leading to a different part of the temple.

Rose glanced over her shoulder again, the feeling that they were being watched growing stronger with each passing minute.

“I think we’re being watched, Doctor,” she murmured softly as she turned her attention to the front.

“Yes, I sensed that as well,” the Doctor replied nonchalantly as he retrieved his sonic from his inner suit pocket. He pressed the button, but nothing happened.

“I thought you said that there were no signs of any life here,” the Master stated as he stepped forward, his head turning back and forth as he peered in a calculating manner at each passageway.

“That’s the thing: the sonic detected nothing,” the Doctor muttered as he smacked the sonic against the palm of his hand, a frown etched on his brows. The sonic flickered and then started working again, the familiar whirring sounding dangerously loud in this building. 

“So what does that mean?” Rose asked, crossing her arms protectively over her abdomen. “What is out there that the sonic couldn’t detect?”

The Master and the Doctor glanced at each other, apprehension plain on their faces. Finally the Master turned away and muttered, more to himself, but Rose heard his words anyway. “Nothing good.”

The Doctor, ever the optimist and quite the polar opposite of the Master, decided to do what he always did in situations like this: deflect. “Well, no use worrying about it for now. Not until we know what we are facing. Let’s split up and look for some answers.”

Rose hesitated. She really did not want to be separated from the Doctor right now. The hairs on her arms were raised and goosebumps had formed. She did not like this. Not one little bit. But they had faced worse, and they had always come out mostly unscathed. The Doctor knew what he was doing and she had to trust him like she had in the past. The only difference was, she was more grown up now and had experience things that she wished desperately to forget. The end result was that she had learned not to trust so blindly as she had in her gullible youth.

Instead of voicing her concerns, though, she pressed her lips together and nodded. The Doctor paused, sensing her reluctance. “Or we could go together,” he said slowly.

“No. No. It’s okay. We’ll cover more ground this way,” Rose assured quickly and wish a dash of bravado in her voice.

The Doctor nodded slowly, not quite believing her words of assurance. What had happened to Rose to cause her to err on the side of caution? he briefly wondered.

Rose walked over to the passage on the far left and swivelled her head to give the Doctor a mega-watt (and obviously fake) grin. “I’ll take this one.”

The Doctor frowned, but decided to follow her lead. He strolled over to the passage on the far right and grinned back at her. “I’ll take this one.”

The Master rolled his eyes and let out a huff of annoyance. “Fine! The middle one is as good as any.”

Rose took a deep, steadying breath and entered.

 

ooOoo

 

Rose made her way through the passageway. So far, there had been no twists or turns, just a continuous straight line. And so far she had come across absolutely nothing. Not even the slightest hint of ominous danger. She started to relax, thinking that maybe all the unnerving fear had all been in her head.

She almost let out a scream when she felt a familiar hand take hers, and, thankfully, all that escaped her lips was a startled gasp. She rounded on the Master, fully expecting there to be a teasing grin on his face, but stopped dead when she saw the apprehension written all over his features.

“What’s wrong?” she asked in a hushed tone, suddenly feeling a sense of alarm.

“Nothing…yet,” he replied, his eyes roving about. It was almost as though he was on edge and could not, or would not, relax. 

“I thought you were going to explore the middle passageway?”

“I did not like the thought of splitting up,” he said, his voice uncharacteristically serious and low. 

“So you sought me out?”

The Master turned his full attention on her, and Rose was startled by the intensity of his gaze. “Believe it or not, Rose, but I much prefer your company over that pompous idiot!”

“Talking about yourself again,” she asked dryly, though she was wholeheartedly teasing. And, truthfully, she was grateful for the Master’s company and the distraction he offered.

“Maybe. It does seem to be a Time Lord trait.”

“Which part: talking about yourself or being pompous?” 

The Master cracked a smile, but did not reply. He tugged on her hand and they continued walking onwards. It wasn’t long before they came upon a section of wall that had drawings artfully etched onto the surface. It reminded Rose of the documentaries she had watched about the Ancient Egyptians and the art they had created. But these drawings had a glossy, almost polished finish to them, preserving them to almost brand new even after all these years.

“What do they say?” Rose asked as they paused to examine them.

“What makes you think they say anything?” the Master asked as he stared intently at the drawings.

“Well, the Egyptians used drawings to tell a story or their history. I figured this would be the same thing.”

“In this case, no. These are just pictures of the Gods they worshipped and which each god represented, much like the Egyptians. Utterly boring and unoriginal.”

Rose opened her mouth to ask some more questions, but the Master, having decided that there was nothing more of interest here, yanked on her hand and pulled her impatiently along.

They walked for a few more minutes in silence, Rose staring at the drawings as they passed, and the Master staring resolutely ahead. Then they came to a sharp turn and rounded the corner. Up ahead, they could see a large room.

Rose glanced at the Master questioningly, wondering if it would be such a good idea to enter. If she was hoping for any assurance from him, Rose was sorely disappointed when he cocked a brow and gestured for her to go ahead. She rolled her eyes and pulled him after her. The coward!

The room was bare of furnishings, with only a small basin set in the middle of the room, and another passageway could be seen at the far end of the room. As they made their way cautiously to the basin, both Rose and the Master noted that it was empty and dry as a brittle bone. The Master ran his index finger along the inside of the shallow bowl, and frowned when it came away clean. Not even a trace of dust. Then he popped his finger in his mouth, a look of deep concentration furrowing his brow.

The Master released his finger with a pop. “Nothing. Not even a hint of residual essence.”

He glanced up and noticed the queer look that marred Rose’s features.

“What?”

Rose blinked, realising she had been caught scrutinising his actions. “Nothing…just you and the Doctor seem to have the same oral fixation.”

The Master’s face slowly morphed into a lecherous grin. “Would you like to find out how far my oral fixation runs?”

Rose’s eyes went wide and she hastily shook her head. “Nope. I’d rather not.”

The Master pulled a face. “And that’s where you and the Doctor also share the same qualities of being absolutely dull!”

“Just because I don’t immediately jump into bed with you doesn’t mean I’m boring!” Rose stated defensively.

“Oh, but you have shared my bed, sweet Rose,” the Master leered, his voice taking on a predatory tone.

“You know what I mean!” Rose shot back, pointing a finger at him in warning.

His grin widened. Oh, how he loved toying with her. “No, I don’t. Care to elaborate?”

A deep flush was creeping up her neck, and Rose glanced away in embarrassment. The Master stalked towards her and she hastily backed up until her back hit against the wall. The Master stood a mere millimeter away from her, their bodies almost touching, though he made no move to restrain or cage her in. And yet she was rooted to the spot and unable to move. Then he leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against hers and Rose felt her eyes flutter shut as her breath hitched.

“Tell me, Rose,” he whispered, his hot breath heady against her lips.

Rose tramped down those urges and opened her eyes, shoving him away with more force than necessary. “Sex, you idiot. I’m talking about sex!”

The Master looked cool and collected, barely registering that he had been shoved. The grin still played on his lips and his eyes were alight with amusement. “Sounds good. Just tell me when.”

She glared at him and then stepped towards him, closing the distance as she poked him in the chest with her finger. “Not. Going. To. Happen,” she enunciated with each poke.

The Master lazily grabbed her wrist as though she were just a bothersome fly that was easy enough to deal with, and snaked an arm around her waist. He pulled her flush against him, causing Rose to gasp at the sensation, and she was forcibly reminded of how strong the Master really was. She felt her heart speed up as she wondered what he was going to do next. Rose was now entirely, and effectively, at his mercy.

The Master’s eyes glinted with promise and danger. Yet, underneath all of that, there was something else. Something that thrilled her instead of inducing fear. For Rose had glimpsed a raw truth, whether the Master intended for her to witness it or not. The truth that he would not harm her. Somehow Rose knew this with a deep-rooted certainty that she could not explain.

The Master’s eyes flickered up and he abruptly released his hold on her, almost causing Rose to stumble back, and he stepped around her to examine the wall.

Rose rubbed at her wrist and scowled at his retreating back. The Master stooped slightly as he peered closely at the writing on the wall, completely ignoring her now.

“Well, this is different,” he mused.

“What is?” Rose asked, instantly forgetting her irritation.

“There’s writing on the wall here. All we have seen so far has been drawings.”

Rose came to stoop beside him, resting her hands on her knees. “What does it say?” she enquired, her curiosity building up.

“Don’t know. I haven’t encountered a language like this before,” he replied, his eyes still roving over the mysterious words.

Just then they heard the whirring of the sonic, feint, but close. Rose straightened and turned her attention to the opposite wall. The Doctor must be on the other side.

“Have you found anything interesting, Doctor?” the Master shouted out, his eyes still examining the writing.

The whirring of the sonic stopped and then the Doctor called out, “Not much. Just went through endless corridors and through a few empty rooms. But I did find a journal in this room. Nothing else, though. Is Rose with you?”

“Yes. What does the journal say?”

There was a pause, then, “It seems to be in the language of the Hilgarians. Just give me a moment…” The Doctor trailed off, presumably deciphering the contents of said journal.

“The Hilgarians are famous for their thirst for knowledge and their endless explorations of other planets. Purely a peaceful lot. More interested in a learning all they can about other worlds and cultures. It would make sense that they ventured to this planet,” the Master explained to Rose.

Rose nodded at the explanation. The Master straightened and had a frown on his face. Then he yelled out, “Hey, Doctor. Does the term ‘golden goddess’ mean anything to you?”

Out of the corner of his eye, the Master saw Rose stiffen and pale visibly. He slowly turned his attention to her. Her whiskey colored eyes were wide with unexplainable horror.

“Could mean anything. Why?” the Doctor asked absently from the next room.

“There’s writing on the wall here. It seems to be in a language I have never encountered before. I have managed to decipher the first part of this…prophecy.”

“What makes you think it’s a prophecy?”

“Because if I’m right – and I usually am – it says: The Golden Goddess will…rain fire and destruction upon all of time and space.” The Master paused, drumming his fingers against his thigh. “Give me a moment. I’m having trouble with this next part.”

The Master had been keenly observing Rose during the entire conversation, his sharp eyes never leaving her. Rose looked like she was going to be physically sick and her breathing had quickened, her chest heaving with her palpable fear. 

“I think you know what this means, Rose,” he stated quietly. “Care to tell me?”

Rose looked up at him with wide fearful eyes, eyes that now brimmed with shimmering tears. She swallowed hard and started shaking visibly. She gulped down a few breaths and slowly she transformed before his very eyes from someone on the verge of hysteria to someone now in control. Her face became a closed off mask as she stared back defiantly at him. The Master stood utterly enthralled.

“No,” she stated flatly.

The Master narrowed his eyes. “I think you’re lying to me, Valiant Child.”

The façade cracked and the Master glimpsed the raw emotions flooding her features. But this bought no satisfaction to him.

“How do you know that name?” she whispered hoarsely.

The Master, his eyes never leaving her, pointed to the wall. “The writing is on the wall. Quite literally”

Rose glanced to where he was pointing, but the words were still incomprehensible to her. What was even more mysterious was that the Tardis wasn’t translating either.

Both whirled around as harried footsteps raced towards them and the Doctor came flying in to the room, his long coat flaring, and a worn leather-bound journal clutched tight in his hand. And he looked visibly scared. The Doctor grabbed Rose’s hand and forcibly yanked her after him as he started to race out the room.

“We have to leave now!” he all but shouted, panic lacing his voice.

“What? Why?” Rose shouted, now feeling fearful. She glanced over her shoulder and was relieved to find the Mater following close behind.

“Because I know what happened here,” the Doctor replied, holding up the journal as he raced along in long strides.

“What happened?” the Master puffed as he chased after them.

The Doctor glanced back at him and Rose was shocked at the real fear that radiated from him like an invisible wave.

“The Valooshians!”

The Master paled and stumbled, catching himself. Then he grabbed Rose’s other hand, and together, they dashed at a breakneck speed as they sought escape.

“Wait! What are the Valooshians?” Rose asked, desperately trying to gain traction with her feet.

“Stuff of nightmares!” the Master growled.

They flew out the entrance of the temple and stopped dead. Rose gratefully planted her feet firmly on the ground, her lungs burning from the exertion, and she wondered why they had stopped. Then she saw it. 

A giant wall of inky black darkness was engulfing the city and there was no way to stop it. And what was worse was that their exit was blocked.

“What is that?” Rose gasped.

“The Valooshians,” the Doctor replied cryptically.

“They consume every living thing in their path, leaving no evidence behind,” the Master filled in.

“By consume, you mean…”

The Master turned his head to look down at her. In this moment he looked very child-like in his fear. “They will eat you alive, Rose. Things in the dark that wholly consume. Usually light stops them, but as you can see, that’s not working. They must have evolved. And they’ve blocked off our exit!” His voice had risen to sheer panic.

Rose gulped, the horror of the situation dawning on her and piercing her heart with a new kind of icy fear. The fear of imminent death.

“Doctor,” the Master said slowly, “They’re surrounding us.”

Rose and the Doctor glanced wildly around. The Master was right. The dark, ominous wave was encircling them from all sides, closing in on them. There was no escape.


	9. Chapter 9

The Valooshians were coming at them like a formidable tidal wave made up of complete obscurity. The circle was tightening, the houses disappearing into the inky black barrage as these…things passed, fluid in movement and working as a unit. Though Rose could not tell if they were individual beings or if they formed one entity.

The Doctor and the Master, both clutching at Rose’s hands with a vice-like grip, were glancing wildly around, and desperately searching for a way out of this hopeless and dire situation.

“I hope you have a plan!” the Master yelled.

“Maybe we should head back in the temple. Maybe there’s a way out in there,” Rose said, her voice having become shrill with the mounting panic that was building up inside of her.

The Doctor glanced at her, his brown eyes wide and terrified. In their depths, Rose saw a hint of desolation. It hit her then: their situation was more dire than she had originally thought.

“The owner of this journal had the same idea. They trapped him in there. I scanned the whole place. There is no other way out. If we go in there, we are cementing our…” He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

“Our imminent and painful death?” the Master hissed.

“Thank you for that, Master. I really didn’t want to give up hope,” the Doctor snapped, his voice laced with sarcasm.

“Hope is already lost, Doctor. These are the Valooshians!” the Master growled back.

“Just give me a moment. Let me think!” the Doctor shouted, agitation radiating from his very being.

“There is no time! They are almost upon us!” the Master shouted. 

Rose’s head swivelled back and forth as she listened them, her fear mounting and building. She swallowed hard and a new fear enveloped her as she felt the familiar tingling in her fingertips. She was going to lose control if she didn’t rein in her emotions. Rose closed her eyes and she could hear a soft hissing. She cringed at the ominous sound, for it was clearly coming from the Valooshians. It was a predatory sound, full of malice and hunger and Rose felt herself start to tremble with undulated fear. She slowly opened her eyes and she noted the golden haze enveloping her. 

The foreboding wall of night-like darkness shuddered to a stammering halt and Rose could see the mass swirling, as though tiny insects or creatures were scuttling and moving within. She shuddered at the visual. Rose gulped, desperate to control her power and she closed her eyes again to calm herself.

Strong hands gripped her shoulders, shaking her violently. Her eyes snapped opened and she was peering into the Master’s eyes, his fingers still digging painfully into her flesh.

“Don’t you dare will your power down now! It’s the only thing that’s keeping us alive!” he growled, shaking her again for emphasis.

“If I don’t rein it in, I’ll lose control! I could kill everything, including the Doctor and you!” she shrieked, willing him to understand the direness of the situation.

“And if you don’t use it, they will kill us!” the Master shouted, pointing to the enemy, though never taking his eyes off of her.

“What do you mean you’ll lose control? You used it perfectly fine back on the Valiant?” the Doctor asked, his eyes warily trained on the Valooshians.

“I had the help of the Tardis. She guided me. The last time I felt this scared and used my power, I…killed a lot of people,” Rose admitted, remorse lacing her words.

There was a momentary silence. Rose clenched her eyes shut, tears trailing down her cheeks like golden rivulets. “I’m scared I’m going to lose control again,” she whispered.

The Master released his grasp on her with a violent shove, making her stumble back. “What good are you if you can’t use your power!” he snarled viciously.

The Doctor shot the Master a reproachful look and came to stand in front of Rose, gently cupping her face and willing her to look at him. “Just try and hold on to it. Just enough to get us out of here. Please, Rose. I know you can do this.” 

His face was so earnest and hopeful, and Rose glimpsed the faith the Doctor had in her, so sure and true. She nodded once. She had to at least try.

The Doctor gave her an encouraging smile. “That’s my girl. Just hold on to that fear, but don’t let it overwhelm you.”

“Otherwise we all die,” the Master stated sardonically.

“Master?” the Doctor enunciated.

“Yes?”

“Shut up!”

The Master narrowed his eyes, but, surprisingly, did what he was told. The Doctor gently took hold of Rose’s hand, pulling her close to his side. 

“I’m here, Rose. Just concentrate on holding on to that power.” The Doctor glanced at the Master. “Take her other hand and stay close.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” the Master said, taking her hand in his own. Surprisingly, his grip was more gentle now.

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “You’ll have to lead me. I’m afraid that if I see them, it may cause me to panic.”

Their hands left her own and immediately looped in the crook of her arm. “We’ve got you,” the Doctor reassured.

Rose nodded. “Okay. Lead on.”

They made their way in a painstakingly measured pace forward and Rose felt her pulse quicken, her breath coming out in ragged gasp.

“Slow down, Rose. Imagine forming a protective bubble. Now hold that image,” the Doctor instructed as they continued their progression.

She did as she was told, letting his gentle and reassuring words guide her. The minutes stretched on and she dared to hope that they would make it out alive and unhurt.

“We’re in the tunnel now, Rose. Just keep holding on and doing what you’re doing,” the Doctor said, his voice now taking on a note of confidence.

Rose dared to smile to herself. But no sooner had the smile graced her lips, when there was a loud, angry hiss behind them and suddenly they were shoved forward, followed by pained shrieks of the creatures that had touched the golden light.

They went sprawling and Rose’s foot caught on a cobblestone, and as she twisted, the Master and the Doctor lost their hold on her. She opened her eyes just in time to see herself falling to the hard floor and her head hit with a sickening crack. Then everything went dark.

 

ooOoo

 

The panic and fear-laced shouting roused Rose, her head consumed with splitting pain.

“Do something!” the Master shouted.

Rose glanced around. It was pitch dark and she couldn’t see a damned thing. The golden glow had receded and had completely disappeared, now leaving them at the mercy of those creatures.

“I’m trying!” the Doctor shouted back, his voice shrill.

Then, suddenly, there was a sharp cry of pain. Rose gasped as she recognised it coming from the Doctor. They had gotten to him! This was followed by the agony-filled cry of the Master.

Rose felt her fear recede as her anger consumed her. They were going to kill them! She rose to her feet and willed her power forth, glowing like the Golden Goddess that was prophesised. At this very moment, she did not care. She had to save the both of them and nothing was going to stop her! Not even her fear of losing control.

“You shall all die for hurting the ones I love!” Rose growled, resembling the Bad Wolf persona she had taken on so many years ago.

The golden light flared, blindingly bright, and then she thrust it forward into the blackness that enveloped them. The sounds of painful shrieks followed in its wake, and then hollow silence echoed all around. And still Rose forced her power forth, filling every crevice and tunnel. She was going to eradicate the filth from this planet! No one else would meet their end at their hands. Or claws. Or teeth.

“Rose! You can stop now! I think you got them all!” the Doctor shouted desperately, trying to get her to rein her power in.

Rose slowly turned her head to meet his gaze. The power was completely eclipsing her and there was nothing she could do. Rose felt neither fearful nor at peace. She just was. And it was beautiful. So much power running through her veins. She could easily close her eyes and let it consume her and carry her away in blissful haze.

Rose slowly turned her attention to the Master, his face awash with wonder and trepidation. And grief. For now he was realising to the full extent what she had warned him about. Now the reality of the situation was very real and he was going to lose her.

“Help me,” she pleaded, her voice flat to her ears.

A steely resolve flashed through his eyes and he closed the distance. Rose found she didn’t even have the will to care what he was about to do. She distantly heard the snap of metal and then the Master raised his hand, the bracelet shimmering dully compared to her golden light, and said, “Stun.”

Rose jolted as the electricity shot through her, her body convulsing as she fell to the ground. The Master caught her in his arms, and she sensed the Doctor on the other side of her, hovering protectively.

Her power was instantly sapped, and Rose felt instant relief. And a tad bit exasperated. The Master had known how to take those bracelets off this whole time!

A wave of wooziness overcame her, and Rose was begrudgingly grateful that the Master had a firm hold on her. 

“Thank you,” she said, drowsily, leaning her head against his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

The Master chuckled, more from relief than anything else, and his chest vibrated with the sound. His arms tightened around her protectively, effectively keeping her standing. Then he lowered his head, his lips grazing against her ear as he whispered. “So you love me?”

Rose gasped, realising that she had actually said those words. She narrowed her eyes at him and pushed away from him, causing him to chuckle wickedly.

Rose opened her mouth to utter a denial, but was cut short by a deep rumbling sound coming from behind them.

All three slowly turned dazedly to see what danger was now advancing on them. The roaring became a painful din and suddenly the ground beneath their feet started shaking violently before it split violently at their feet. The Doctor jumped back to avoid falling in the fissure and the Master hastily pulled Rose away from the edge. But now they were separated from the Doctor, the distance too far for either of them to jump.

The trembling and shaking continued and the Doctor shot them a fearful look. “This planet is splitting apart. It must have been from Rose’s power!”

Rose paled, the implication that her actions had caused this hitting her hard. The Master took her hand and shouted above the din. “Run to the hatch!”

The Doctor nodded and all three sped along, trying to keep their footing as the shaking became more and more violent.

Thankfully, they made it to the hatch, the fracture more narrow here and the Doctor leapt over in a graceful bound, landing firmly on his Converse-clad feet. The Master didn’t even glance at him as he urged Rose upwards, and the two Time Lords hastily followed suit.

Rose was almost blinded by the glaringly bright sunlight that enveloped the surface of the planet. Squinting her eyes, she heaved herself out of the hatch and helped the Master and the Doctor through.

The shaking and quaking seemed more dull here. But this false sense of safety was quickly shattered into a thousand pieces as the crust of the surface started shifting and tilting.  
“Run!” the Doctor shouted.

As he made to grab her hand, the plane tilted beneath his feet, sending him tumbling down the slope it had now formed.

“Doctor!” Rose shouted. There was no way to reach him as the crevice widened like a gaping jagged mouth, hungry to consume all in its wake.

The Doctor slid down and then leapt to the ridge of land just beyond. He turned to face them and then pointed in the direction of the Tardis. Rose and the Master nodded in understanding. They raced for the safety of the Tardis, divided by the gaping wide crack.

The roaring behind them rose in crescendo and Rose glanced over her shoulder. The sight made her heart plummet into the pit of her stomach. The earth behind them was being swallowed as the land disintegrated and plummeted down into the pits below.

The plains shifted again, and before Rose could react, she felt the earth give way beneath her feet. She let out a petrified scream as she started falling. Then a strong hand caught her and she looked up into the strained face of the Master.

“Please, don’t let go!” she screamed.

“Never!” he vowed and she felt herself instantly calm at this reverent vow. With a might heave, the Master hauled her over the edge, but there was no time to pause and catch their breath. He grabbed her hand and, together, they raced onwards.

The Tardis loomed like a hope-filled sanctuary up head and all three put on a burst of speed. The crack in the earth slowly narrowed until it disappeared, and the Doctor ran in a slant until he met up with them. They could feel the land starting to give way beneath their feet, just barely giving them traction to run.

“Open up!” Rose screamed as they neared the Tardis, and she was surprised when the two doors opened swiftly like a mother’s arms, beckoning her children to safety. The two Time Lords and Rose dove into the Tardis, Rose landing hard on the floor. The Doctor immediately scurried up and went to the console to dematerialise the Tardis off the planet, while the Master slammed the doors shut.

Rose sat up, her movements sluggish and her chest burning as she gasped for air. Her heart was racing from the exertion and exhaustion overwhelmed her. A light sheen of sweat glistened on her face and skin, and the fine dust from the surface of the planet powdered her, making her feel gritty and grimy and in a desperate need of a bath.

The Master plonked down next to her, clearly as exhausted as she was, and leaned his head against the wooden door with a thunk. Absently, he reached out and entwined his fingers with hers. Rose glanced over at him and he gave her an exhausted smile. She felt her own smile blossom. They had made it! She felt laughter bubble up at the thought and soon she was giggling.

“I thought we wouldn’t make it,” she gasped between giggles.

“You and me both,” the Master stated, his smile having gone a bit wider.

The Doctor came over to them and sat down next to Rose, effectively sandwiching her. “You did good, Rose.”

“Yeah?” she asked, her grin wide.

The Doctor gave her a soft smile. “Yeah.”

Rose nodded, satisfied, and then crinkled her nose. “I need a bath.”

“Yes, you reek,” the Master teased lightly.

“You sure know how to build up a person’s ego,” Rose muttered as she pushed herself up on wobbly legs. “I’ll see you guys in a bit.”

“By a bit, Rose means two hours, give or take,” the Doctor said fondly.

The Master glanced over at him. “It takes her that long to get cleaned up?”

“Oi! I have to wash my hair and shave and then give a few renditions of classic songs. That all takes time,” Rose stated, placing her hands on her hips.

The Master chuckled and watched as she sauntered away, throwing a wink over her shoulder. When she had gone, the smile fled from his face and the Master turned his attention to the Doctor.

“We need to talk.”

The Doctor raised a questioning brow. “Oh?”

“About Rose.”

A frown formed on the Doctor’s face and he silently waited for the Master to continue.

‘That prophecy I was telling you about. It talked about a Golden Goddess. I think the prophecy is in relation to Rose.”

The Doctor scoffed. “Really?” he asked sceptically.

“Yes. She visibly paled and became scared when she heard that part that I deciphered.”

The Doctor mulled over his words. “Maybe, but I’m still not convinced that it’s about Rose.”

The Master huffed and stood. Then he gazed down at the Doctor. “The Golden Goddess will rain fire and destruction upon all of time and space. The Valiant Child will stand alone, and all will burn in her sorrow.”

The Doctor paled, and the Master looked at him pityingly. 

“No,” the Doctor whispered in denial, standing as well.

“There’s another part of the prophecy that I think might be of interest to you…”

“What? There’s more?”

The Master pursed his lips together, then let out a breath through his nose. “The next part goes: Unless her Master and Commander can come together and heal her.”

The Doctor stilled. Then he narrowed his eyes at the Master. “Her Master? As in you?”

The Master shrugged and then thrust his hands in his pockets, rocking slightly on his heels. “And her Commander. As in you.”

“I’m not a Commander. I’m the Doctor. It doesn’t make sense.”

“It talks about healing her. If you, as the Doctor, can’t do that, then I don’t know what can.”

The Doctor started pacing, running his hands agitatedly through his hair. Then he paused and rounded on the Master. “You’re making it up.”

The Master snorted. “Please. If I had made it up, it would have more flare and be all about me. Give me some credit.”

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. “And what? We’re meant to share her?”

The Master didn’t reply. He just stared blankly at the Doctor. Truthfully, he hadn’t thought that far ahead.

The Doctor shook his head. “I will not share Rose. Especially not with you!” he stated, pointing a finger warningly at the other Time Lord.

“Did you happen to hear what Rose said just before she killed the Valooshians?” the Master asked, as though he was not in the least perturbed by the Oncoming Storm.

The Doctor’s hand dropped to his side, her earlier words washing over him like an icy wave.

“In this case, I don’t think there’s much of a choice, Doctor.”

The Doctor blinked and then snapped. “No!” 

The Master watched as he stalked out of the console room, his long coat billowing behind him, and the Master let out the breath he had been holding. He did not like the situation any more than the Doctor. He was the Master! Bound by no one. Answerable to no one! He absolutely refused to shackle himself down. And the idea of sharing Rose with the Doctor sounded deplorable.

You shall all die for hurting the ones I love!

The words echoed in his head like a mantra, and the Master felt a stirring deep within himself. Those words had evoked something. Something that made him want to almost reciprocate. 

The Master shook himself. No! Then he sighed wearily. As much as he wanted to deny it, the truth was that if Rose asked him, he highly doubted he would be able to deny her anything. Even if it meant sharing her with the Doctor. What had he gotten himself into?


	10. Chapter 10

Rose stood under the shower head, the warm water flowing over her body and washing away the dirt, grime and sweat. She watched with detached fascination as the last evidence of the brown dust washed down the drain, erasing all traces of that cursed planet.

Rose had acted unaffected when they had scrambled back in the safety of the Tardis, but the truth was vastly different. She was terrified. First the prophecy, and then losing control of her power. Shame washed over her – she could have killed the Doctor and the Master. Just like she had killed the others…

Rose blinked back the unbidden tears. That had been a very long time ago and she had worked hard to keep control, pushing it all down until she had become closed off. It had been the only way to survive, but she would have been a fool not to admit that she had been absolutely terrified back on that planet. That momentary relapse had been unavoidable.

Her thoughts drifted to the Master. Rose would deny with vehemence that she harbored any feeling for the infuriating Time Lord. Indeed, she barely knew him, but that did not distract from the fact that she was irrationally drawn to him. It was something she just couldn’t explain, hard as she might.

And that now bought up the difficult situation that this was creating between all three of them. How were they supposed to work through all of this? She hadn’t been naïve enough to believe that they could co-exist in peace and harmony, but these unexpected feelings that were developing was not going to make it easy either. 

Sighing heavily, Rose turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a thick, fluffy bathrobe tightly around herself. She towel dried her hair and opened the bathroom door to step into her room. Rose stilled when she noticed the Doctor laying on her bed, his ankles crossed and his hand interlocked behind his head. He was the picture of languidness, but the too neutral mask on his face told a different story.

His eyes watched her, intense and thoughtful, and Rose felt disconcerted at being watched in such a manner. Especially from the Doctor.

“I think it’s time you told me everything, Rose,” he stated, his tone soft, yet with an undercurrent of Oncoming Storm.

Rose hesitated, and swallowed hard. The moment of truth had arrived, and she felt as unprepared for it as she had been a few days earlier. She had been hoping for more time, or maybe an eternity long delay.

“Then I think the Master should hear it as well,” she hedged cautiously.

The Doctor sat up slowly, and a different emotion radiated from him, causing her to involuntarily flinch. Raw and undulated anger. She had seen him angry a few times, but never directed at her. At least, not like this.

“Why?” he asked as he stood, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

Rose didn’t have an answer, but she knew deep down that it would be wise for the Master to know as well. Keeping him out of the loop might prove to be detrimental. 

They stood resolutely still, just staring at each other. Finally, Rose glanced away and sighed. “I think that it would be beneficial if he knows as well.”

The Doctor let out a humorless chuckle. “Is it because you have feelings for him?” His tone was cruel and biting. And so very out of character for him.

Rose blinked. “Doctor, what is going on? Why are you acting like this?”

The Doctor abruptly turned his back to her, his posture stiff. The he let out a heavy sigh, as though all fight had left him and he hung his head. Rose closed the distance and laid a tentative hand on his arm.

“Talk to me, Doctor. Please,” she pleaded.

He turned his head to gaze at her, his eyes swirling depths of desolation and hurt. “The prophecy that the Master deciphered basically stated that he and I…would have to work together to…” The Doctor swallowed, unable to voice the rest. “Essentially, we have to share you.”

Rose frowned, and a wave of anger rose to the forefront. “I’m not a piece of property to be shared out, Doctor! Prophecy or not.”

“Yet you share feelings for the both of us,” he pointed out, shifting so that he was now facing her. Rose let her hand drop to her side as she studied him. It was plain that he was working to keep his emotions in check.

“I love you, yes. As for the Master, it’s hard to explain.”

“Just tell me,” the Doctor said flatly.

Rose ran her hand through her damp hair, wincing when her fingers entangled in the tangles. She dropped her hand and steeled herself. The Doctor deserved an explanation.  
“I barely know him, yet it feels like I know him more intimately that he even knows himself. When he is around, it’s kind of like a…completion. I don’t know how to explain it. It’s sort of like a link. A bond.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened in horror and he gaped wordlessly at her. Finally, he whispered, “No!”

Rose frowned, confusion enveloping her. This clearly meant something more to the Doctor, but it was all oblique to her.

Before she could react, the Doctor grabbed her hand and Rose had no choice but to follow him, lest he drag her to his destination.

“Doctor! Wait. Stop! What’s going on?” she yelled, trying to yank her wrist from his hold, but his fingers were like iron bars, holding her prisoner.

The Doctor stormed down the passageway until they reached the console room. He paused as his eyes roved about, and then shouted out, “Master!”

There was no answer and he growled. “Master! Where are you?!”

“In here. No need to shout like a Neanderthal,” the Master called out sardonically from the kitchen.

“Get in here now!” the Doctor shouted, barely restraining himself. He was trembling, but Rose sensed that this was more from restrained anger than anything else.

A few moments passed and then the Master leisurely strolled in to the room, apparently in no hurry at all. 

“Did you know?” the Doctor snapped. Rose was alarmed at how rigid and taut his posture was, his composure stretched to snapping point.

“I know a lot of things. You’re going to have to be more specific, Doctor,” the Master drawled, sounding almost bored, though his eyes sparkled in amusement and the corners of his mouth twitched.

“Did you know about the bond?”

The Master blinked a few times, clearly not comprehending what the Doctor was talking about. A slight frown etched on his brows and his eyes flickered to Rose, hoping she would give some explanation. Rose’s own look of confusion was his only answer. His eyes lowered to her wrist held firmly and tightly in the Doctor’s grasp and his eyes glinted dangerously and narrowed.

“Careful, Doctor. You’re going to hurt her,” the Master warned in a level tone, though his body had noticeably stiffened.

The Doctor looked down in bewilderment, realising that he did indeed have Rose in a far too painful grip, and he instantly let go of her. Rose rubbed at her wrist, scowling.

“What’s going on, Doctor?” she asked, thoroughly exasperated now.

“Do you sense it?” the Doctor asked, ignoring her as he stared down at the Master.

The Master crossed his arms over his chest and huffed impatiently. “Sense what? You’d better start getting to the point, Doctor, or else I’m going to get a tad bit irritated.”

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and paced a few steps. He stopped and rounded on the Master. “Did you know about the bond that you and Rose share?”

The Master’s eyes widened in pure shock. To his credit, his mouth remained firmly shut and didn’t hang open stupidly. Then he slowly turned his attention to Rose, his eyes narrowing in contemplation.

“If a bond had been initiated, I would know about it.”

“Take a look inside her mind,” the Doctor ordered.

Rose’s eyes widened and she hastily stepped back. “No! Absolutely not. No one is going in my mind!”

“You have something to hide?” the Master asked ,quirking a brow. He had made no move to advance towards her, though, but Rose still felt fearful.

Rose looked panicked now. Almost like a rabbit cornered, desperate to seek escape from the prowling wolf.

“Question is: how would a bond be formed without us knowing about it? And what makes you suspect that we have a bond, Doctor?” the Master finally asked, turning his attention away from her.

The Doctor sat down wearily on the jump seat, resting his head in his hands. His lanky legs were bent and he rested his elbows on his bony knees. “Rose said that this things between you two was more like a link. A bond.”

“And you automatically assumed that we had bonded?” the Master asked incredulously.

“It makes sense. You two barely know each other, yet you’ve become so close since she…bought you back to life.” The Doctor stood abruptly, realisation dawning on his face. “That’s it! That’s when it happened! When Rose was in your mind, a bond must have formed.”

“I didn’t. I swear. Or, at least, I don’t think I did,” Rose said uncertainly.

“Well, we’re not leaving this room until we find out. I make a lot of exceptions when it comes to you, Rose. But not this time. This time I want answers.” The Doctor gave her a look that plainly said that he was not going to budge on this.

Rose, realising she had no alternative, sighed heavily and went to sit on the seat next to the one the Doctor had just vacated. She glanced down as she fidgeted with the sleeve of her robe.

“Rose?” the Doctor asked, his tone more gentle this time. 

Rose let out a sigh and looked up. The Master, sensing that her story was about to be told, came to stand next to the Doctor, and both leaned against the console as they patiently waited to hear her tale.

“I first noticed the changes when I had been badly injured in an alien attack that had gone wrong. I was shot in the side, and as Mickey was trying to help me, this golden light shimmered around the wound. It scared us both, enough to make Mickey shriek like a little girl! When it had faded, the wound was completely healed. Dad and Mickey kept it quiet and both made sure that it would not be discovered, but I guess that they weren’t careful enough.” 

Rose paused, swallowing thickly. “First to be killed off was Mom, Dad and little Tony. It was made to seem like a car accident, so nobody was suspicious. Then the new Torchwood Director took over, and still we suspected nothing. 

“I was called down to the lab one day. I was told that they wanted me to take a look at something. They knocked me out with a blunt blow to the head and when I woke up, I was strapped to a bed. Locked away in the Torchwood dungeon that I didn’t even know existed. I guess Mickey and Jake didn’t know about it either because I never saw them again. It was only years later, after I had escaped, that I found out they had been murdered. Just like my family.”

Rose glanced away, tears shimmering in her eyes and drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. When she spoke again, her voice was flat, as though she were reading from a textbook instead of recounting a painful memory.

“They, at first, took blood samples, analysing my DNA code. Then the experiments came. Small at first, but gradually they progressed to more…torturous stuff.”

The Doctor shuddered, imagining the horrors she had gone through. He glanced at the Master and was surprised to see fury simmering just below the surface.

“I healed each time. Grew back body parts. It still wasn’t enough for them. Then they discovered Anti Time.”

“How did they get their hands on Anti Time?” the Doctor asked, shocked by this revelation.

“A spaceship came through the void. There were a few vials of it on board.”

“And they used it on you?” the Master asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Rose met his gaze, her face carefully composed. “Yes.”

The Master frowned. “Then you should be dead,” he stated flatly.

Rose gave a small smile, but there was no humor in it. “Their mistake was only giving me a small dose. But it was enough to set off events.”

“How do you mean?” the Doctor asked, insatiably curious, yet sickened by the story.

“It means, Doctor, that when the Anti Time started infecting me, Bad Wolf decided to make an appearance. The dose was small enough that Bad Wolf managed to stop the effects, but not completely.”

“What?” the Doctor whispered.

Rose stood, and untied the sash on her robe. Then she pulled back the robe and both the Master and the Doctor let out an appalled and horrified gasps, her nakedness not even a thought compared to the sight before them.

Dark lines webbed from a dark mark on Rose’s hip, rising up and just touching the bottom of her ribs and spanned half of her abdomen. The central mark was but the size of a penny, and the veins that webbed out were thin and were sickly looking. Both the Master and the Doctor couldn’t tear their gaze away, both sharing equal looks of horror and queasiness.

“It has been stopped, but the damage has been done. There’s no erasing these marks,” she said bitterly. The two Time Lords just stood there in wide-eyed silence.

Rose pulled her robe shut and tied it up again. “I can’t remember what happened next, but when I came to, everyone in the Torchwood building were piles of ashes. I killed some bad people, but I also killed a lot of innocent people. I have their blood on my hands.” Rose stopped as a tear slid down her cheek and she closed her eyes painfully as she recalled the memory when she realised what she had done. It still haunted her dreams, even to this day.

Rose composed herself and opened her eyes. “After that day, I tried not to use my powers any more. I knew I had to keep it under control, because Bad Wolf could not distinguish between good and bad people. I knew I could hurt a lot of innocent people if I lost control for even one second.”

The Doctor finally pushed off the console and wrapped his arms protectively around Rose. “It’s okay, Rose. You had no control. You didn’t mean to.”

Rose clutched back at him fiercely, grateful to have her compassionate Doctor back. If only he knew the rest, though, he wouldn’t be so quick to have her in his arms. Shame washed over her before she pushed it all back down.

Rose pulled away, and then turned to the Master, closing the distance between them. She would still hold on to some of her secrets, but for now, she would answer this one question. It was a tactical deflection, and she was hoping it would work. Damned be the consequences.

Glancing over her shoulder, she said, “You want your answer, Doctor? Then I’ll give it to you now because you’re not getting another chance.”

The Doctor stared at her, the cogs in his mind visibly turning. Rose turned her attention back to the Master.

“Find your answer, Master,” she whispered.

The Master gave a nod of understanding and straightened. He placed his fingertips against her temples and they both closed their eyes.

Her mind was like any human mind, unorganised and scattered thoughts, memories and emotions everywhere. The Master let out a huff of frustration, but doggedly delved deeper. Then he came upon a locked door, and he jiggled the lock, trying to open it. The Master frowned. He was going to have to use more force to open this secret.

“No!” Rose’s voice sounded in her head. “That secret is to remain locked away for the time being.”

The Master debated whether to ignore her command.

“Please, Master. I will tell you. Just not now.”

“And what about the Doctor. Are you planning on telling him?” he asked, his thought sounding crystal clear in her head. Both knew that this conversation would not be heard by the Doctor.

There was a hesitant pause. “I don’t know,” Rose replied honestly. “I don’t think he’ll like me much when he knows the full truth.”

“And you think I will?”

“Yes. I’m more like you than you think.”

“A dark past and dark secrets?” he teased.

“Yes,” she said simply.

The Master gave a mental nod and then continued his search. Minutes ticked by and soon he found what he was looking for. The bond. Incomplete, but there nonetheless.

The Master pulled back from her mind and stepped back. “There is a bond, though incomplete.”

“I didn’t intentionally do it,” Rose murmured.

The Master turned away, not knowing how to feel. He glanced at the Doctor and saw a look of defeat mixed with despair written on his face. It seemed that the Doctor was just as conflicted as he was.

“What do we do now?” the Master asked.

“I don’t know,” the Doctor replied.


	11. Chapter 11

The two Time Lords had equal shell-shocked looks plastered on their faces as they stood side-by-side against the console. The Master’s hands gripped the edge, his knuckles turning painfully white as his hold tightened. This was the only outward projection of their inner turmoil.

Rose felt her pulse speed up - this was not good. Not good at all. She pushed away from the railing and took a tentative step towards them.

“This bond…what is it exactly?” she asked, hesitation making her words tumble out ineloquently. Her hands fidgeted nervously in front her.

The Doctor was the first to come back to reality, the unfocused glaze in his eyes slowly fading. He blinked and then swallowed hard as his brain processed her question.

“It’s, um…” The Doctor trailed off and ran his hand anxiously through his thick wild hair, making it even more messy than usual. He breathed out a resigned sigh and then looked Rose straight in the eye. “It’s like you said: a link. But…it’s so much more than that. For Time Lords, a bond is a…” He had to stop again as he choked on his words. It was obvious that this was difficult for him.

“For humans it’s the equivalent of marriage! But we cannot get a divorce and its permanent!” the Master snapped.

The Doctor closed his eyes, as though he were in physical pain. Rose’s eyes widened in horror. It was no wonder that the Doctor looked as though he were going to be sick!

“No!” Rose exclaimed, shaking her head in denial. This was wrong. If she were to be bonded with someone, it was should to be with the Doctor. This…this just smacked of irony. It was almost as though the universe was conspiring to keep them eternally apart.

“What? The thought of being stuck with me for all eternity suddenly not so appealing, Rose?” the Master asked snarkily.

Rose ignored him. “This is wrong! I should have bonded with you, Doctor!”

The Doctor glanced up, surprise showing plainly on his face, and his mouth formed a little ‘o’ at her declaration. His face softened after a moment and he swiftly pulled Rose against his chest, rubbing her back as he tried to soothe away her agitation. It seemed to work, because Rose started to relax and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face against his lean chest. His scent washed over her, filling her senses with calm and acting as a comfort blanket.

“You said that it’s not complete. Does that mean it can be broken?” she murmured.

The Doctor stilled and Rose pulled back to get a better look at his face. His jaw was clenched, his anger palpable, though his hold on her was gentle and tender. Rose knew deep down that he was not angry at her, but rather at the situation.

The Doctor turned his attention to the Master, but the other Time Lord was scowling darkly, his gaze fixed on a spot on the wall of the Tardis, as though willing it to combust.

Getting no answer from him, the Doctor’s flickered back to Rose. “I don’t know, Rose. Bonding is not something that has been done for a very, very, very long time. Marriages between a Time Lord and Lady, at least as far as I recall, were purely for political advantage; something to bring two houses together. We did not marry for love.”

Rose frowned. “So what are you saying? That bonds were only formed between a Time Lord and Lady who…loved each other?”

The Doctor swallowed hard. “That’s the theory, yes.”

The Master let out a derisive snort. “So please explain how it is that we are bonded, Doctor? Because I certainly don’t love her! I barely know her!”

“I don’t know!” the Doctor shouted, pushing away from the console. Rose hastily stepped back and her knees hit against the jump seat, causing her to sit down abruptly with an audible humph. The Doctor, his attention solely focused on the Master, barely took notice. “I just don’t know. Do you think I take pleasure in the fact that you two are bonded, when it should have been Rose and I?”

The Master slammed his fist against the console, causing Rose to jump in fright. His face was flushed as his anger rose with the Doctor’s. “Do not think I am enjoying this either! I did not ask to be shackled down for all eternity! This was done against my own free will! I had absolutely no say in it! None whatsoever! So don’t you dare make this all about you, Doctor. This outcome is worse for me than what it could ever be for you.”

“What do you mean?” Rose asked quietly from her perch. 

The Master snapped his head around to glare at her. Then he stormed towards her, towering over her as his anger washed over the both of them. He leaned forward, his face mere inches from her own, his hot breath hitting her against the face. 

“It means, Rose, that we are connected. Once the bond is complete, I will hear your every thought. I will experience all your emotions. I will suffer all your pain. And if you die, I either die along with you, experiencing the same pain that caused your demise, or the force of the bond shattering will make me go ragingly insane.” Rose paled, and the Master smirked cruelly. “But that’s not the best part. It works both ways: whatever I feel, so shall you. Are you happy with what you’ve done now, Rose? Hmm?”

Rose shoved him away, her breathing come out in ragged gasps. The Doctor grabbed the Master by the arm to pull him away, but the Master shoved him with uncaged aggression. He shot Rose a disgusted glare before storming out.

Rose turned frightened eyes to the Doctor. “Is it true? Everything that he said – is it true?”

The Doctor averted his sorrowful gaze. “Yes,” he whispered.

Rose let out a sob. This was all a mess, and by the sound of it, it could not be fixed. Or broken.

The Doctor knelt in front of Rose, taking her ice cold hands in his own. She was trembling and couldn’t seem to stop.

“Rose, look at me,” the Doctor said softly.

Rose lifted her teary gaze and his face softened at the sight. 

“Calm down, Rose.”

Rose frowned, and then realised that her power was shimmering along her skin, dusting her in golden light. The Doctor stood and sat next to her, pulling Rose tight against his side. Rose gratefully wrapped her arm around his middle and laid her head against his chest, the dual-heartbeats lulling her. She concentrated on the four beats, similar to the drumming sound she had glimpsed in the Master’s head. The rhythm was hypnotic and soon she found her power dissipating until it vanished.

“We’ll sort this out, Rose. Just give me some time.”

Rose gave a silent nod, and couldn’t stop the lone tear that trickled down her cheek. “I did not want this, Doctor.”

“I know, Rose,” he murmured. “I know.”

A thought sprang to her mind and Rose lifted her head to look at the Doctor, hope flaring within her chest. “Is there any way to overwrite the bond?”

The Doctor frowned, clearly confused.

“The bond is incomplete. What would happen if you and I formed a bond? Would it overwrite it, or make it, I don’t know, obsolete? Cancel it?” Rose froze, realising that she had practically proposed marriage to the Doctor. She waited with bated breath for him to make a run for it. Surprisingly, he did not.

The Doctor stared up thoughtfully at the ceiling, his lips parted and his tongue pressed against the top row of his teeth. “It’s…worth looking into, Rose. But like I said, not much is known about bonds. We have only read about them in history books, so I daresay that I will be spending quite a few hours in the library researching it all.”

A wave of relief washed over her and Rose lowered her head to rest against his chest once again. “I’m so sorry, Doctor,” she whispered.

His arms tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Rose. I truly believe that you did not intend for this to happen. And we will sort this out. I promise.”

Rose closed her eyes, wishing she could believe him. Right now it was nought but an empty promise. What if they couldn’t fix this? Where did it leave them? She didn’t want to lose the Doctor. As she felt her thoughts drift off as sleep claimed her, a crystal clear though came through the sleepy fog: she didn’t want to lose the Master, either. 

 

ooOoo

 

Rose awoke with a start, her eyes blinking rapidly to clear away the sleepy haze that clouded her mind. Glancing around, she realised that she was in her bed, and her heart swelled as she realised that the Doctor had carried her to bed and tucked her in. 

The lights had been dimmed, even the overhead swirling cosmos projecting on her ceiling had been toned down in illumination.

Rose closed her eyes again and tried to go back to sleep, but a nagging feeling kept tugging at her, persistently keeping her awake. She finally flung back the covers, concluding that sleep was now going to be impossible. 

She was still in her fluffy white bathrobe and she put on the matching slippers. Maybe a cup of tea might settle the roiling turmoil in her mind.

As she made her way down the hallway, a new and different door appeared. The polished wooden door was ajar, and Rose paused as she neared it. Faint melodious tones from a piano could be heard from deep within the room; sad and sorrowful that her heart ached just listening to it. Was it the Doctor in there playing such heartbreaking music?

Rose slowly pushed the door open. The room was dimly lit with candles on tall candlesticks, giving the room a melodramatic aura, and casting more shadows than light. The hardwood floor was of dark oak and polished to a shining gleam. As Rose stepped further into the grand room, she had a sense that this was similar to a ballroom of the old fashioned kind, if all the gold-framed mirrors lining the walls were any indication. Why did the Tardis have a ballroom? A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, currently cold and unlit, and only added to the gloomy atmosphere. The room was bare, the grand black piano being the only furniture currently residing in this cavernous and lonely room.

The Master sat hunched over the piano, his slender fingers playing the soulful and mournful tune. A slight frown was etched on his brows as he concentrated, a grim expression painting his face. He turned his head to lock his gaze on to her, though his fingers continued to play along the keys, the music never halting.

His intense gaze bore into her and he raised a brow, though Rose couldn’t decipher what message he wanted to convey to her. She knew he was livid about what had happened and she doubted her presence was welcome at this very moment. He seemed to personally blame her for what happened, and truth be told, so did she. Logically, Rose knew that it had all been unintentional, but still…

“You have cursed me,” he stated, his voice blending in perfectly with the music.

“And it seems I have cursed myself as well,” she replied evenly.

The Master huffed, turning his attention back to the white and black keys, his fingers dancing eloquently over them. Rose shivered as a particular note resonated deep within her.

“Come here,” he requested, breaking the spell.

Rose chewed her bottom lip in hesitation. 

“I will not hurt you, Rose. I never could,” he said, the last part spoken so softly that she wondered if she had imagined it.

Rose took a deep breath and closed the distance between them, coming to sit down next to him. She lifted her hand and started playing along with him, earning a surprised glance from the Master.

“You may not hurt me with fists, Master, but your words have proven just as effective.”

“I know,” he said simply, as they played in perfect union. After a few moments, he finally spoke up. “It makes sense now, though.”

“What does?” Rose asked, her eyes firmly on her task at hand.

“Why I feel drawn to you. Why I try to protect you. Why I want to be around you.” He stopped suddenly and shifted in his seat so that he was staring straight at her. Rose dropped her hands into her lap and met his gaze, the sudden silence echoing unnervingly. “When you cast out the drums and formed the bond, you essentially left a part of you in my mind. Made me more emphatic. More sane.”

Rose dropped her gaze, guilt twisting inside of her. She had changed who he essentially was. In hindsight, though, it was a good thing. No longer mad and tyrannical, the Master had so much potential to be…so much more.

“Look at me, Rose.”

Rose sighed and did what he asked. He stared in her hazel eyes, seeing the truth of her thoughts, and Rose’s eyes widened as she realised that he was indeed catching snippets of what she was thinking. It was disconcerting. In turn, she glimpsed profound loneliness, fear and a…wish to be accepted. By her. Rose blinked in confusion at this revelation.

Rose tore her gaze, not knowing what to think anymore. She ran her fingers idly over the keys to distract herself from the truths and revelations.

“We’re going to try and fix this, Master,” Rose murmured.

“Oh? And how exactly are you and the Doctor planning on doing that?” he asked, resting his elbow on the keys and causing a cacophonous thump. He rested his cheek against the palm of his hand as he gazed at her with bored expression. 

“I…I asked him if it was possible if another bond would cancel out this one.”

Silence stretched out between them as the Master processed her words. “A bond between you and the Doctor?”

Rose nodded, still unable to meet his gaze.

Once again, there was a stretch of silence. Finally, the Master spoke up. “Do you feel it, Rose?”

“Feel what?” 

“The pull. The attraction. The bond wants to be completed.” His voice had gone low, sending a shiver down her spine.

Rose swallowed hard, for it was something that she had worked hard at denying: the attraction.

“And how would the bond be completed?” she whispered back.

There was no answer and she lifted her gaze to the burning intense look the Master currently held. He lifted his hand slowly and brushed away her hair from her neck, his fingertips trailing against the soft skin of her neck.

Rose shivered as the sensation ignited within her, burning and yearning for more. She closed her eyes, a ragged breath escaping her lips. Then she felt the Master’s lips against the pulse of her neck, feather light and soft. Rose could not stop the thrill of anticipation that coursed through her.

His lips trailed painfully and slowly up to her ear and Rose tilted her head to give him better access, all common sense having fled.

“Sex.”

Rose’s eyes flew open and she whipped her head around to stare at him, but this bought her face to face with the Master. Before she do anything else, his lips brushed against hers. Rose’s eyes fluttered shut and she instinctively responded, her lips moulding against his own. It was almost as though she had been yearning for this, craving it, and she deepened the kiss as the burning desire built like a kindled fire until it became an inferno. And suddenly it wasn’t enough.

The Master’s hands grasped her hips, and in a swift movement, Rose found herself seated on his lap. And still it wasn’t enough. Rose shifted until she was straddling him and groaned at the sensation of being pressed so intimately against the Master. They both let out a throaty groan and Rose raked her fingernails against his scalp as she deepened the kiss. This seemed to spur the Master, for his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer, and his other hand twisted in her hair. He yanked her head back sharply, exposing her neck. Rose let out a whimper of pleasure when she felt him bite along her neck, and she was on the verge of losing control.

He’s not the Doctor.

Her eyes flew open at this thought, common sense returning as she realised that this was not right. The Master had been correct: the bond wanted to be completed and the urge was so overpowering that she could not control these primal urges. Fear lanced through her and Rose felt the familiar tingling sensation wash over her skin, the golden shimmer a clear indication of what was to come. They had to stop before she lost control.

“Master!” she gasped.

His fingers tightened on her hips at the sound of his name.

Rose was starting to panic. If she didn’t stop this now, she would lose control and who knew what would happen then. She tried to push him away, but the Master seemed as lost in the moment as she had been earlier on.

“We have to stop!” she croaked, her voice sounding feeble to her ears. “Master! I’m going to lose control!” she finally managed to shriek as she smacked feebly against his shoulder.

The Master’s head snapped up and his eyes widened as he realised the golden light was enveloping them. He instantly let go of her, but all Rose could do was slump in his lap. She was trembling and she couldn’t halt the wracking sobs that escaped her lips. She had been so dangerously close to losing control again. She had been close to giving in to the bond. Guilt and shame washed over her, for she had betrayed the Doctor. The Doctor was who she wanted to be with, but she had no control over this…bond.

Gently, the Master’s hands cupped her face and he pressed his forehead against hers. 

“Close your eyes, Rose.” 

Rose obeyed, though she honestly didn’t know how. She felt drugged and dazed and balancing precariously on the edge of a knife.

The Master clasped her hands in his own and he pressed her palms against his chest. Rose stilled as she felt the dual heartbeats, soothing and hypnotic.

“Feel my hearts, Rose. Let the rhythm guide you. Concentrate on the beats,” he coaxed gently, his smooth voice lulling her.

Her breathing steadied as Rose focused on his words. As her power receded, a deep fatigue overtook her, and Rose started to slump sideways. The Master swiftly caught her in his arms, but his veins ran cold with the one word that escaped her lips before Rose passed out.

“Doctor.”


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor was in the Library, running back and forth as he snatched certain tomes off the vast bookshelves that lined the walls, and placed them haphazardly on the large round table in the sitting area. The sitting area consisted of overstuffed and comfy armchairs and sofas placed strategically around the table where one could sit down and read. A polished oak wood fireplace was set in the wall, currently cold and unlit. The fireplace was a normal electric one, used to set the mood rather than give off actual heat. The Doctor had always stated that there was nothing better than sitting down with a good book, roaring fire in the hearth, feet propped on the table and a good cup of tea at the end of the day.

Right now, the Doctor was not looking for idle comforts or down time. He was on a mission to find out any information that he could on bonds. Every Gallifreyan text book and history book that he owned was making its special place on the table, and still he had no hope of finding much information. Bonds were essentially stuff of fables, myths in their own right. There had only been a brief mention of them in history text books when he had been at the Academy, but no further elaboration on how they were formed or if they could be broken.

The Doctor startled when the Library doors were kicked open, the doors banging loudly as they hit against the walls. The Doctor sighed wearily. It’s obviously the Master, still furious about this whole fiasco. I just wish he wouldn’t try to break my Tardis in his rage! he thought, a frown of consternation briefly marring his features. The Doctor plucked the book he had been eyeing and turned to head back to the table.

The Doctor instantly froze, the book dropping with a resounding thud on the floor, now completely forgotten. The Master was walking towards him, carrying Rose like a bride over the threshold in his arms. Rose was unconscious and her head and arm hung limply, jostled by the Master’s movement.

The Doctor’s eyes widened as terror seized him.

“What have you done to Rose?!” the Doctor demanded, his voice rising to dangerous crescendo.

The Master rolled his eyes as he neared. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

“Yes!”

The Master pressed his lips together in a thin line and passed the limp Rose over to the Doctor. 

“The bond wanted to be completed,” he explained, his voice neutral. Then a dark look passed over his face. “You have no worries, Doctor. It’s you that she’d rather bond with.” This was said with a certain bite of bitterness.

The Doctor opened his mouth, but words eluded him. Confusion flooded his face, and the Master shook his head in disgust. He turned his back on the other Time Lord, eager to be gone from his presence.

“What do you mean the bond wants to be completed?” he asked.

The Master stopped and took a deep breath before turning once again to face his adversary.

“It means, Doctor, that the urge to complete it is getting stronger. It’s so strong that neither common sense nor strong will can stop it.”

“What?”

The Master rolled his eyes, clearly exasperated at how thick-skulled the Doctor was being. “Stop being a moron and use that big brain of yours, Doctor!”

“I’m trying, but you’re not making any sense,” the Doctor shot back. He glanced down at the woman in his arms and decided to gently lay her down on one of the sofas. Assured that Rose was alright, he turned his attention back to the Master. “How is it trying to be completed?”

An evil grin spread over the other Time Lord’s face and he clasped his hands behind his back, rocking slightly on his heels. “I reiterate: do you really want me to answer that?”

The Doctor shot him a threatening look and the Master chuckled darkly, raising his hands in mock surrender.

“At least we have our answer as to how to complete it,” the Master stated, sounding as though he were holding an ordinary conversation.

“Master!” the Doctor growled.

The grin never left his face as he gave the impactful answer. “Copulation, Doctor. The bond is sealed by copulation. Coitus. Intercourse. Lovemaking. Sex. Just pick one, Doctor.”

The Doctor paled visibly and glanced down at Rose, then at the Master. 

“Did you…” the Doctor gulped.

The smirk vanished and was replaced by a sour look. “No. Your beloved Rose made it very clear that it’s you that she wants. Not me. You!”

Relief flooded the Doctor’s features, and the Master had a powerful urge to punch the look right off his face. Subconsciously, his fists clenched at his side, but he held back with considerable force. A true testament of how much he had changed. He turned around once more to make his exit.

“What did you mean that all common sense could not stop it?” the Doctor enquired, his voice calmer now.

“Ugh! All you do is ask questions. It’s giving me a bloody headache!” the Master growled, glancing over his shoulder. “We had no control. We could think about nothing else but completing the bond. There! Does that answer your endless and tiresome questioning?”

The Master took a step forward.

“How did you stop?”

The Master ground his teeth together, wishing for nothing more than to leave. He spun around and stormed up to the Doctor, his face mere millimeters from the cool and collected Time Lord before him.

“Her power is what stopped us. You might want to look into helping her control that. You wouldn’t want to accidentally get evaporated in the throes of passion.” He poked his finger hard in the Doctor’s chest, making him sway back at the force. “She’s your problem now. Rose has made it clear that she wants this bond to be with you, so it’s now up to you to figure this all out. Just do me a favor and keep her the hell away from me!”

The Doctor, his hands thrust into his pant pockets, frowned.

Again, the Master rolled his eyes and dragged his hand down his face, giving off an annoyed huff. “I can’t guarantee that we can control ourselves again if we’re in close proximity,” he explained more softly this time.

The Doctor’s eyes widened in understanding.

The Master stepped back and glanced at the floor, swallowing thickly as the next part of his speech came out. “It’s something you might want to take into consideration if you plan to go ahead with forming this bond with her.”

The Master glanced up briefly, but it was enough for the Doctor to see the raw emotions swirling in the depths of his eyes.

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but the Master marched out the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

The Doctor winced and then sighed, his shoulders slumping. His gaze was drawn to the sleeping form of Rose and he went to kneel beside her, running his fingers gently through her tousled hair as he gazed down thoughtfully at her. This was a fine mess they were in now.

The Doctor stood and scanned her with his sonic, feeling somewhat relieved that her readings looked fine and normal. He ran his hands through his hair, his thoughts a jumbled mess. His eyes landed on the books, and the Doctor decided now was as good as any to start reading through them. Hopefully he would come across some vital bit of information.

 

ooOoo

 

Rose’s eyes fluttered open, a sense of disorientation washing over her. She blinked a few times to clear away the fog and groaned as the memories bombarded her. Shame welled up inside of her and she clenched her eyes close. How was the Doctor ever going to forgive her for this?

Rose opened her eyes and sat up, her limbs heavy and her soul dejected. Then she noticed the Doctor sitting in one of the armchairs and she stilled, fear coursing through her veins.

The Doctor was hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him. His chin was resting on his clasped hands and he looked deep in thought; barely noticing anything around him, not even her.

Her eyes darted around the Library, and then came to land on the piles of books, some opened and scattered around his converse-clad feet. Rose turned her attention back to the Doctor, the sense of dread growing with each ticking second.

“Doctor?” she finally asked, her voice hesitant and nervous.

The Doctor blinked, coming back to reality, and turned his attention to her with much effort. In the depths of those ancient chocolate brown eyes, Rose glimpsed the truth: the Doctor knew.

“I’m so sorry, Doctor,” she whispered, her voice cracking.

The Doctor sighed and lowered his hands. “I know, Rose. It wasn’t something you could control.”

“It still doesn’t make it right,” she said more firmly as she clutched her bathrobe tighter around her; shivering, but not from the cold.

The Doctor’s face softened and Rose marvelled that he had so much more forgiveness within himself than what she could ever hope to have.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, Rose. I know it couldn’t be controlled, and I’m not angry at you.” His eyes flickered down to the books and the dark look overcame his face again.

“Then what is it?” She asked softly, dreading the answer.

“I found something. Just one line in the whole book that I almost missed it.”

“What did you find?” Rose asked, still having not moved from the sofa. 

The Doctor glanced up, his eyes locking with hers. “The bond cannot be broken. Breaking it will result in either death or madness.”

“So the Master was right then?” she asked. She had been hoping that he was saying those things to be cruel.

The Doctor nodded gravely.

“How did he know, though?”

The Doctor drummed his fingers against his knees. “The Master is a vicarious reader. His knowledge is just as extensive as mine. Maybe even more.”

“Then maybe he can help,” Rose said, though the idea didn’t settle too well with her, especially not after what had happened between them.

The Doctor paused. “He has said that he doesn’t want to be around you. Given how strong the pull of the bond is, I think it is a good idea if you two keep distance.” There was no malice in his words – just clinical truth.

“Oh.” She should have felt relief, but a small part of her was…disappointed? That had to be the bond.

“I want to do some more research before we do anything definite, but in the meantime, I think it would be best if we concentrated on getting your power under control. I was also thinking about making a device that will suppress it, as well as inhibit the bond. That way you don’t accidently obliterate us.”

Rose cringed and the Doctor cracked a smile. He pushed himself off the armchair and came to sit next to her. Rose was surprised when he caressed her cheek, tenderness shimmering his eyes as he gazed at her.

“How can you forgive me for what I’ve done?” she asked, her voice hoarse.

The Doctor shrugged. “Nothing to forgive, Rose. This is out of your control.”

Rose felt tears spring to her eyes at his words. He was too forgiving.

Seeing the doubt in her eyes, the Doctor leaned forward, and in a move that surprised her, he kissed her. In that kiss, she felt the relief and forgiveness that she sought and she responded in kind, deepening the kiss until it was only the Doctor that invaded her mind. Rose cupped his face and poured all of her love for him into this intimate act, willing him to feel it.

The Doctor moaned low into her mouth and he clutched at her tightly, drawing her closer. Gently, he pushed her back on the sofa, never breaking from the kiss. Where the kiss between her and the Master had been urgent and passionate, this kiss was slow and exquisite, full of love, longing and a slow burning. It was akin to the blooming of a flower; slow and nurturing, and had the foundations of tenderness and deep-rooted affection.

The slow burning desire was now building as they tasted each other, their hands exploring and digging into flesh. Suddenly the Doctor pulled back and Rose blinked in dazed confusion.

“I think we’d better get working on that suppressor before we go any further,” he chuckled. Rose glanced around and saw that golden light was shimmering between them, and groaned in frustration. The Doctor kissed her forehead and helped her to stand.

“The suppressor is only temporary. We’ll work on controlling you powers in the meantime. But first, how about some breakfast and a cup of tea?” he asked, the manic grin back on his face. And if she wasn’t mistaken, the Doctor looked decidedly smug.

“I’ll make breakfast. You make the tea. That way, you don’t burn down the kitchen!” she stated.

“Since when have I burned down the kitchen?” he asked, frowning.

“When you tried to make pancakes,” she replied, ticking off her fingers. “Then there was the time you boiled eggs. Question: how on Earth did you manage to burn boiled eggs?” She didn’t wait for a reply. “Then you got it in your head to make soup, which should be impossible to burn. But you did it. And let me not even mention toast!”

“You made your point, you little vixen,” the Doctor replied, grinning.

“Have I? I can go on if you want.”

“Unless you want a good tickle,” he warned, his eyes gleaming with intent and promise.

“You wouldn’t dare!” she gasped, backing away.

The Doctor lunged and Rose squealed, jumping out of the way and running for the door, laughter following them as they raced towards the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

After breakfast (which Rose had made), Rose went off to her room to get changed and the Doctor went to the Med Bay, which was where she was to meet him once she was ready. The Doctor wanted to first run some tests and get a good look at her DNA structure before he started on making a device to repress the bond.

Rose shed her robe and dressed in a powder blue tank top and tight blue hipster jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. She frowned as she stared at her hair in the mirror. It was a tangled mess from the previous night’s…occurrences. Rose bit her bottom lip as the memory came surging to the forefront, her body tingling as she remembered the Master’s caresses and kisses. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose. She snapped her eyes open, shaking her head to dispel such errant thoughts. The Doctor was the one she wanted, she told herself firmly. But another, and darker, part of her could not deny that she also yearned for the Master. Rose glanced away from her reflection. They wouldn’t be feeling this way for each other if it wasn’t for the bond. Or would they?

Deciding to concentrate on fixing this problem instead, Rose straightened her hair and then applied light makeup. She grabbed a denim jacket from her closet and shrugged it on before leaving to go meet up with the Doctor.

She found him hunched over the computer, his glasses balanced on his nose as he peered thoughtfully at the screen. He glanced up at her entrance and gave her a mega-watt grin, his brown eyes twinkling excitedly. He was the proverbial geek, always getting overenthusiastic at the thought of running tests and solving a mystery that eluded him.

“Uh-oh. You’ve got that whole mad scientist persona going on right now. Eager to get your hands on your new test subject?” she asked, her tongue poking out between her teeth as she grinned back at him.

“Can you blame me? You are unique. One of a kind! I doubt I’ll find such a mystery like you again,” he enthused as he stood. Impatience winning over, he didn’t wait for her to reply and motioned her over to a machine that greatly resembled Earth’s MRI scanner. “Lay down and this will be over in a jiffy.” 

“I bet you say that to all the ladies,” Rose teased. She lay down on the bed and placed her arms firmly to her sides. She kept her gaze fixed to the ceiling and startled when the Doctor’s head popped into view.

“Trying to imply something, Rose?” he asked, a brow raised questioningly.

Rose chuckled. “Keep those glasses on and we’ll both find out.”

Both brows were now raised. “You like my glasses?”

Rose’s grin widened. “Uh-huh.”

The Doctor visibly preened and Rose rolled her eyes at how vain he still was.

“Hmm, I’ll have to remember that. But right now we have work to do!” he exclaimed, ducking from her sight. Rose smiled to herself and kept absolutely still as she listened to the Doctor running around, fiddling with a few odds and ends and then typing something on the keyboard. Shortly after, the machine started up. The hollow circular part started spinning faster and faster until it was a blinding blur. Then slowly it moved down from her body until the scan was complete. 

Rose sat up, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed, and the Doctor hustled over to her with a needle held up in his hand. “Blood sample,” he explained.

Rose shrugged off her jacket and raised her arm, keeping it extended out so that the Doctor could reach the vein in the crook of her elbow. She didn’t even blink or give any indication of pain when he inserted the needle. The Doctor’s eyes flickered to her face, but Rose was staring off into the distance, her face closed off of any emotions. 

When the blood sample was completed, the Doctor placed a cotton ball on the prick site and soothed a band aid over it. Rose seemed to come to herself then, her face gaining some emotion and light. 

“How often did Torchwood do this to you?” he asked, his voice low and careful as he placed the vial of blood in a small round machine that sat on the counter. He closed the lid and pressed a button, making the machine glow blue. He turned his attention back to her, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Enough times that it doesn’t bother me anymore,” Rose replied evenly as she picked at her thumb nail. “Blood samples before tests and blood samples after. Same with the brain scans. I guess they were trying to see if my power levels depleted any as it healed me.”

Blind fury coursed through his body at this admission. If Rose hadn’t destroyed the God forsaken place, he would have found a way to do so himself. He pushed away from the counter and came over to Rose, wrapping his arms around her. Rose leaned her head against his chest, accepting the quiet comfort he was giving her and closed her eyes in contentment when he kissed the top of her head. She was safe. And she was where she wanted to be – right in his arms.

But his arms aren’t the only arms you crave, another voice echoed in her mind. Rose stubbornly ignored this internal taunt, and the beeping from the machine alerted the both of them that the results were ready.

The Doctor hopped off the bed and raced over to the computer, bringing up the images from both her scan and blood sample. Rose chose to remain on the bed and let the Doctor do his thing. He would understand it far better than she would, and seeing those scans would only bring up too many memories. Especially being in such a white room like this - it was too much like the Torchwood lab that she had been imprisoned in for years. Tears stung her eyes as her gaze slowly travelled the room, but she wasn’t seeing the Med Bay anymore. Rose was back in her own personal hell where scientists in starched white lab coats paced back and forth while she was strapped helplessly to the cold metal table, the clanging of instruments being readied for the next round.

“Rose?”

The Doctor’s concerned voice bought her back to reality and she hastily wiped the stray tear from her cheek. She paused and did a double take when she realised that the room had changed. The whitewashed walls had now been replaced by a glossy lavender hued paint and the bleached white tiles were now polished hardwood flooring. All the equipment was the same, but the change had made a huge difference. The Tardis must have transformed it when she noticed Rose’s distress, and Rose felt a welling of gratitude for the Tardis at this thoughtful act.

The Doctor cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand and Rose leaned in to the touch.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. All the white was just a…reminder. So what did the scans say?” she asked, quickly changing the subject. She really didn’t want to talk about her time in Torchwood with the Doctor right now.

The Doctor, sensing her reluctance, dropped the questions and hopped on the bed next to her, taking her hand in his own.

“It’s going to be tricky, but I think I can make up something to repress the bond.”

“And my powers?” she asked, glancing hopefully up at him.

The Doctor looked skywards as he ran his tongue over his top teeth. “I don’t think it would be wise to mess too much with that. Might do more damage than good.”

Her face dropped in disappointment. 

“I’ll help you, Rose,” he stated, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and drawing her closer. Instinctively, she rested her head on his shoulder. “We’ll work on your mental shields, which should help control it to some extent. But the scans showed that your powers are quite complex and any sort of interference might…” the Doctor trailed off.

“Might what?” Rose pressed.

“It could work, or it could go the other way,” he hedged.

Rose understood. Her power was unpredictable and who knows what would happen if it was tampered with.

“So you really think some mental shields might help?” she asked, straightening so she could look him in the face.

The Doctor scratched the back of his head. “Um…probably. Maybe. I hope so. I have never had to deal with something like this before, so it’s all a guessing game.”

“And what about the bond? Isn’t supressing it a gamble as well?”

“Well, yes, but the alternative…” he trailed off. They both knew what the alternative was: a full bond with the Master.

“Okay. How long will it take you to make your contraption?” Rose enquired.

“I need a few parts…”

Rose extended her hand and wiggled her fingers.

“What?” the Doctor asked, confused.

“Give me the credit stick. If you’re going parts shopping, I want to do some shopping of my own.”

The Doctor chuckled, but reached inside his suit pocket, and after much rummaging, he retrieved it with a triumphant cry. They hopped off the bed and made their way to the console room, hand in hand.

 

ooOoo

 

They travelled to a half a dozen different planets. Some of the visits were ten minutes max, with the Doctor easily finding what he needed, but their last two trips didn’t go quite according to plan. 

On the planet of Doria they ran into their first bit of trouble. The Doctor needed a specific crystal, which happened to be embedded in the necklace that the planet’s princess was wearing. And never took off.

“Any ideas?” the Doctor asked as they danced in the grand ballroom of the palace. The ball was being held in honor of the princess, who had just come of age, and patrons from various planets had come to pay homage.

“Why don’t you just woo her?”

“What?” sputtered the Doctor.

Rose grinned impishly. “Come now, Doctor. The Princess Xiana has come of age. There is a great ball being held in her honor. Know what that means?”

The Doctor’s brows pulled down in a puzzled frown.

Rose leaned in, raising herself on her tippy-toes, and whispered against his ear, smirking when she felt his body shiver beneath her white gloved hands. She was wearing a shimmery golden gown and her hair was done up in an intricate do. “What it means, Doctor, is that the princess is on the prowl for a suitor.”

Rose pulled back to look up at him. The Doctor had a perplexed look on his face, which she found absolutely adorable paired with the tuxedo he was wearing. He really looked debonaire, she admitted to herself. 

“How does that pertain to me?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “You’re the perfect one to woo her. Distract her enough to get the necklace, or at least the gem.”

It was now the Doctor’s turn to lean in, his lips grazing against her ear lobe. “And what makes you think she’s looking for a suitor of the male variety?”

Rose leaned back in surprise. “Seriously?”

The Doctor chuckled at her shocked face. “Dunno. Wager you ten quid she likes females.”

“That reminds me: you still owe me for our bet from Queen Victoria.”

The Doctor’s grin widened. “Put it on my tab.”

“Careful, Doctor. I may just call in for payment of that tab sometime soon.”

The Doctor grinned and licked his lips. Rose felt her gaze being drawn to the movement. Then she narrowed her eyes when she caught sight of the smug look gracing his face.   
“See! That’s how you should distract her.”

“Then take some pointers, Rose,” he shot back.

“Okay, I accept wager, but you go first.”

A mischievous look lit his face. “You’re on, Rose Tyler!”

And that’s how they found themselves sprinting for the safety of the Tardis twenty minutes later. The Doctor slammed the door just as soon as they bounded through, which was followed by an ominous thud from the other side of the wood. He barely paused for breath as he ran up to the console and dematerialized them.

Rose stormed up to the console. “You bloody git! You set that all up!”

“Did I now?” he asked innocently, and took an inconspicuous step back.

“Yes!”

“Well, it worked out perfectly fine.”

Rose fumed at him. “You could have let me in on the plan.”

“I thought I did. Oh, you owe me ten quid.”

“Doctor! The princess just strolled up to me and shoved her tongue down my throat. And she’s got two of those!”

“Yes, and while she was distracted by you, I took the necklace.”

Rose did a face palm and then pulled a face. “Ugh, she tasted like…like cigarettes and motor oil.” Rose gagged at the thought.

“Oh, nothing a good teeth brushing won’t cure. Might want to gargle with a bit of mouth wash. Weeellll, maybe lots of it. Might want to use the whole bottle.”

Rose grabbed the Doctor by the tie and yanked him towards her. He barely had time to protest when she kissed him. And she made sure there was lots of tongue. The Doctor struggled and finally managed to extricate himself from her, gagging when she finally let go of him with a satisfied smirk on her face.

The Doctor spluttered and hastily wiped at his tongue with his hand. “Oh, that’s disgusting!”

“Yup!” Rose sang and sauntered off without a backward glance. “Use lots of mouthwash, Doctor!” she called over her shoulder. Then she raced to her bedroom and took his advice.

The next morning the Doctor took them to the planet named Hiboriki, where he hoped to find a rare cable that only the Hiborikians made.

“So what is this cable supposed to do?” Rose asked as they strolled hand in hand through the city, heading to the store that sold them. 

“This cable is very special and very, very, very, very rare,” he started explaining, his free hand flapping around. “It can replicate a sequence code and modulate it. It’s extremely thin, thinner than a strand of your hair, but very tough. Unbreakable even!” he enthused. He paused for breath, and then continued. “It will read your DNA sequence and with a bit of tweaking, it will form a code specifically for you. Add that with the gem, the device will take that code and use the gems specific enhancing ability and turn it into a suppressor.”

“That easy, huh?”

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, in theory, yes!”

Rose nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. “You can do it, Doctor.”

The Doctor preened. “Well, I am brilliant after all!”

“And humble,” she muttered under her breath.

The Doctor elbowed her back. “I heard that!”

They walked through the marsh-like city, careful to keep on the stone pathways. The Hiborikians were a reptilian species, who thrived in the marshy landscape that was their planet. If Rose had to describe them, she would say that their heads resembled lizards, with a slightly elongated snout, and their large black eyes hardly blinked as they stared at the strangers. Rose marvelled at their different colors: some were vivid purple, some emerald green and others sapphire blue. Their skin was scaly and all they wore were loincloths, which was understandable with the heavy humidity that this planet experienced.

“It’s like one giant green house!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“No kidding,” Rose said, shedding her denim jacket. Her hair was a frizzy mess and she hastily tied it up with a hair band that the Doctor kindly provided.

“Ah! There’s the place!”

Rose glanced up and paused. So far, all the houses and structures had been thatched roofed wooden shacks on stilts. But up ahead, was a large building made of entirely stone. Factory was the word that came to mind.

They walked through the open door and into the brightly lit building. All around, machines whirred and clanked, causing a deafening din in the cavernous building. There were Hiborikians hunched over their workstations, their nimble and needle-like fingers working on their allocated tasks.

The Doctor froze in place, the humorous light in his eyes being replaced by the Oncoming Storm.

“Doctor? What is it?” Rose practically shouted to be heard over the din.

The Doctor leaned down to talk in her ear. “It wasn’t like this the last time I was here. The Hiborikians had set up this place as a market, and now it’s been turned into a factory. Something is not right.”

Suddenly a portly, and rather human looking man strode up to them. He was dressed in a crisp white suit and black tie and his sandy blonde hair was visibly thinning. Rose couldn’t help but stare at his massive mustache, and blinked in surprise when she saw that he was twirling a shiny black cane in his hand.

“We’re not open to the public!” the man shouted, his face flushed red.

“What happened here? This used to be a market!” the Doctor asked, his voice raised.

“Not anymore!” the man stated, hustling them out the door. 

The Doctor turned around and stared down at the shorter man. “But what happened? The Hiborikians used to make all kinds of goods? What are they making now?”

“Look!” the man said, jabbing the Doctor in the chest with a meaty finger. The Doctor looked down at his finger, raised a brow and looked back at the man. “I own this place. These creatures work for me now. It is no longer a market and it’s no longer open to the public.”

“And who are you?” the Doctor asked.

“That is none of your business! No be gone!” Two rather beefy goons stepped forward, clearly the bodyguards.

The Doctor frowned, but took Rose’s hand and started walking away.

“Something is not right there. Should we ask the locals?” Rose asked.

“Exactly what I was planning on doing,” he replied, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

The locals were reluctant to talk to them, and Rose felt dread at the look on their faces when the Doctor enquired as to who the man was. Eventually they got a name from an elderly Hiborikian, who ushered them in her dwelling to speak to them privately.

So came the tale of Reginald Barbamew, a wealthy man from another planet, who came with his henchmen and basically took over. The Hiborikians, a peaceful race, did not fight back and were forced to be his workers. 

Rose and the Doctor shared a look.

At nightfall, when all the workers had gone home for the night, the building exploded with a spectacular bang. Taking this as an omens of some sort, the locals banded together and started a riot towards Reginald and his henchmen, forcing them to evacuate and leave the planet.

Rose and the Doctor stood watching everything, identical and pleased looks on their faces. That look was instantly wiped off when the locals noticed them and let out a vicious cry.  
The Doctor grabbed Rose’s hand. “Run!”

Rose didn’t question – she immediately followed. Sweat was pouring down her face and spine from the exertion of running and the humidity, her hair sticking to her face. They raced towards the Tardis, the angry crowd hounding them, and ran inside, dematerialising shortly after.

Rose leaned against the door and wiped the sweat from her face. “We didn’t get the cable!”

The Doctor gripped the edge of the console, his face very serious. Then he straightened and let out a heavy sigh. “I’ll rummage around in the Tardis – I might have a spare roll here. I hope.”

“Are you looking for the Hiborikian cable?” the Master asked.

Rose spun around and saw him leaning casually against the railing, dressed in his black suit and white shirt. His eyes were firmly fixed on the Doctor, and he was resolutely ignoring Rose.

“Yes!” the Doctor exclaimed. “But we had to blow up the factory, so…no more cable.”

The Master scowled. “You blew up the factory without getting the cable first?”

“There was no more cable. They had stopped making them.”

“So you blew up the factory for the fun of it? Sounds like something I would do. Why wasn’t I invited?”

The Doctor ran his hand down his face. “No, we didn’t blow it up for the fun of it! We blew it up because the owner was a tyrannical overlord.”

“Sounds like someone I would like to meet.”

The Doctor shot the Master a dark look, which he casually ignored. The Master’s eyes flickered to Rose and she stilled. He looked away quickly and Rose let out a breath she had been holding.

“So what do you need the cable for?” the Master asked, addressing the Doctor.

“I need it to make something to suppress the bond.”

The Master crossed his arms and looked at the Doctor thoughtfully. Then he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out something that looked like a cotton reel.

“So would this work?”

The Doctor gaped, his eyes wide as saucers as he looked at the reel of cable the Master was currently holding between his thumb and index finger.

“How?”

The Master pushed off the railing and shrugged. “I may or may not have procured it some time ago through unethical and illegal methods. Best not to ask too many questions.”

He tossed the reel to the Doctor, who swiftly caught it.

“Best hurry with that device, Doctor. I don’t give my help willingly, but in this case, time is of the essence.”

His brown eyes locked on to Rose and she gulped, feeling that electrical pull, so powerful and strong. The Master shot the Doctor a meaningful look and strolled out the room, his hands thrust in his pockets. He was right: they didn’t have much time.


	14. Chapter 14

Soft lips trailed along the smooth skin of her neck, leaving fluttery and heated kisses imprinted on her flesh. Rose groaned, unable to open her eyes, and revelled in the sensations that coursed through her body; tingling and electrifying. Slender fingers caressed at the exposed flesh of her belly, causing her muscles to contract as they wandered lower and lower until they reached the waistband of her skimpy pajama shorts. Rose squirmed, her breaths now coming out in ragged pants as she struggled desperately to think. But it was impossible to think clearly with his lips grazing along her jawline, nipping softly and then soothing the hurt with devoted kisses.

Rose yearned to open her eyes, but she was blinded and all she could do was experience each and every sensuous touch and lingering caress that left her flesh feeling scorched. His lips were suddenly upon hers, moulding against her own with temperate persistence. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, seeking entrance, and Rose willing obliged. He deepened their kiss, their tongues cavorting in a sensual dance as they tasted and explored each other. As his fingers dipped just under her waistband, Rose let out a helpless moan as a fresh wave of arousal shot through her.

“Tell me you want me, Rose,” the Master whispered, his voice dark and promising.

Her eyes instantly flew open and Rose gasped, waking from the explicit and sensual dream. She could still feel his hands and lips on her sensitive skin. Rose glanced wildly around, but her room was hauntingly empty, and the Master nowhere to be seen. Rose let out a shaky breath, a sense of relief flooding her, but the ache that accompanied this feeling told another story.

Rose let out a frustrated sigh and climbed out of her bed, shrugging on her robe as she headed for the door. There was no way she would be able to get back to sleep after that vivid reverie. She had never before experienced a dream that had felt so real, not even during her hormone induced teenage years, and she pondered whether it had something to do with the bond.

Tying the sash tightly around her middle, Rose decided to make her way to the console to check up on the Doctor. She had left him working on the device a few hours ago to get some much needed sleep. She hadn’t been much help as she still couldn’t understand all the techno drabble, so her job had been to hand him the tools when he needed them. The necessity for sleep had eventually won out, and she had been forced to leave him to get some shut-eye.

Rose padded barefoot down the dimly lit corridor, barely registering the cool tile beneath her feet, and paused when she heard voices up ahead.

“For God’s sake, Doctor! You’re butchering the hell out of it! Use a little more finesse.”

“I will have you know,” the Doctor stated more calmly, “that this is delicate work. You breathing down my neck is not helping much.”

Rose peeked from behind the curve of the hallway and saw the Master and the Doctor hunched over the contraption that was settled on the console, their bent heads almost touching as the Doctor fiddled with something. His brows were furrowed in acute concentration and his tongue was currently poking out the corner of his mouth. The Master was dressed in his black suit and white shirt, with the silky black tie loose at the neck; the Doctor had discarded his long tan overcoat and had on his brown pinstriped suit paired with his red Converses. Their outfits suited the enigmatic Time Lords to a tee, and Rise couldn’t imagine them wearing anything else.

“Hand me the sonic,” the Doctor mumbled, extending his hand. “Make sure it’s on setting seven thirty one.”

The Master slapped the sonic onto his outstretched palm. “You’d better get it right, Doctor. A lot is at stake here.”

“Don’t I know it,” the Doctor mutter as he pointed the sonic at the device, the whirring echoing through the room.

“I don’t think you do. You’ve been unusually calm about all of this,” the Master stated, straightening up and crossing his arms as he stared down at the other Time Lord’s bent head.

“I’m trying to keep a level head through all of this, Master. Doesn’t mean I like it or that I’m happy about it.” The Doctor switched off the sonic and handed it back to the Master. He picked up another complicated looking tool and made some minor adjustments with squinted eyes.

The Master tossed the sonic in the air and caught it, his features thoughtful. “You know, I could sabotage this whole plan and take Rose all for myself, and there would be nothing you could do to stop me.”

Rose frowned from her hiding spot. _Is that what the Master really wanted to do?_

The Doctor’s mouth quirked into a smile, his attention never leaving his task. “You could…but you won’t.”

The Master raised a brow. “Oh? You think I won’t do it?”

The Doctor turned his head to look at the Master, which now left Rose unable to see his face. “Nope,” he replied, popping the ‘p’.

“You sound awfully sure of yourself,” the Master said snarkily, a dangerous glint surfacing in his eyes.

“I am!” he said cheerfully.

Rose was certain the Doctor was giving the Master a megawatt grin at this very moment.

“Want to know why?” the Doctor continued.

The Master rolled his eyes dramatically. “Okay. I’ll bite. Give me your all mighty opinion.”

“Firstly, you’d be a fool to mess with Rose. Even without her powers, she can be quite formidable - a trait that I’m one hundred percent certain she inherited from Jackie. You can’t force Rose to do something she doesn’t want to do.”

Rose cracked a fond smile at the mention of her mother, recalling how sulky the Doctor had been when Jackie had delivered her infamous slap to his cheek.

“And…” the Master drawled, sounding unimpressed.

“You care for Rose and that scares you.”

“I wouldn’t care for her if it weren’t for the bond!” the Master exploded, unfolding his arms and pointing a finger threateningly at the Doctor.

“Exactly!” the Doctor reasoned. “Which is why I know you won’t sabotage this. You want this device to work.”

The Master scowled darkly at him, but didn’t refute these claims.

After a moments silence had passed, the Doctor resumed his work on the device, and asked in a casual tone, “So…what happened there earlier on?”

“What are you talking about?” the Master growled, still irate.

“Twelve minutes ago, you went completely still and your eyes glazed over. You grabbed the console so tightly that I thought you were going to rip a chunk out of her.”

Rose held her breath. _Twelve minutes? That would be about the time she had experienced that dream. Had the Master been subjected to it as well?_

“No idea what you’re talking about,” the Master dismissed, throwing the sonic on to the console with a clatter. He glanced back up and instantly froze when their gazes locked. The air seemed to crackle with tension, neither able to tear their gazes away from the other.

Through sheer will power, Rose ducked back around the corner, leaning against the wall for support as her heart beat frantically within its confines. Swallowing hard, Rose pushed from the wall and bolted back to her bedroom.

Just as she reached for the doorknob, a cool hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Rose gasped in surprise when she felt her back hitting against the wall with a _thud_ and she looked up in alarm as the Master loomed over her. He placed his palm against the wall on the side of her head, his grip still tight on her wrist.

“You need to get those dreams of your under control, Rose. It took every ounce of self-control I had to push _that_ out of my head!”

Rose scowled darkly at him. “I can’t exactly control my dreams, you git!”

The air around them seemed to constrict with an electrical current and the Master hastily snatched his had from her wrist as though he had been burned. He took several steps back and glared at her.

“You also need to work on those mental shields of yours. You lack absolutely all control. Do you have any idea how difficult you’re making it for me?”

Anger fuelled her, and Rose stormed towards him. The Master held his ground and refused to budge or back down, standing tall and rigid as he glared down at her arrogantly.

“And how do you suggest that?” Rose shouted, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. There was very little distance between them, but she barely noticed in her tirade. “I didn’t grow up learning this stuff! I have absolutely no idea about mental shields and trying to control this bond! You are being a complete and utter ass to assume that I should magically know all of this!” Her face was now mere millimeters from his, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at him.

Then Rose noticed the Master’s eyes darken and she gulped.

“You are absolutely breathtaking when you’re angry,” he stated, his voice going a pitch low.

Rose took a step back, suddenly realising how close they were. The predatory look that was now consuming the Master’s face was not a good. Not good at all.

“Touch me and I’ll blast you all the way back to Gallifrey,” Rose warned.

“And I think I would enjoy it,” the Master growled darkly, his voice seeming to caress her intimately. Rose shivered and crossed her arms protectively over her stomach.

“We can’t do this, Master. Neither of us wants this,” she said, shaking her head and taking calming breaths. “It’s best if we avoid each other until this device is ready.”

“I’ve been trying, Rose. But that naughty little dream of yours is breaking all resolve.” He took a step forward and Rose took a counter step back, desperately trying to maintain distance.

Rose swallowed hard, recalling the dream in minute detail and she squeezed her eyes tight as she tried to dispel the sensations from her mind.

“That’s not helping, Rose,” the Master said sarcastically. “I’m still getting snippets of it.”

Rose huffed out a frustrated breath, running her hand through her hair as she stared back at the Master. His eyes seemed to grow darker and suddenly it didn’t seem like such a bad idea anymore. _Why resist? Why fight this? What was stopping them? Surely one kiss wouldn’t hurt._ By the looks of it, the Master was coming to the same conclusion, the fight leaving his body.

“The device is ready,” the Doctor said, snapping them both back to reality.

Rose startled and glanced frantically at the Doctor, noting the serious look that graced his face as he stood in the middle of the hallway, his hands thrust into his pant pockets. He didn’t say word as he held out his hand for her, which Rose gratefully took. His touch seemed to ground her and she found she could breathe more easily.

“Coming?” the Doctor asked pointedly, his eyes glued to the Master and his voice tight and controlled. There was no mistaking the undercurrent of warning in his tone.

The Master’s face morphed into a neutral mask as he stared back at the other Time Lord. He casually thrust his hands in his pant pockets and cocked his head to the side, giving the Doctor a tight lipped smile, though there was no warmth in it.

“You’re playing with fire there, Doctor. You really shouldn’t have the both of us in the same room.”

“I need you there to see if the repression of the bond has worked on you as well.”

The Master took a deep breath through his nose, his nostrils flaring, as he stared up at the ceiling in contemplative thought. Then he shrugged and strolled past Rose and the Doctor.

“Sure. Why not? What could go wrong?” the Master asked sarcastically, his voice fading as he made his way to the console room.

“You okay?” the Doctor asked, visibly relaxing. He lifted his hand to Rose’s cheek, caressing her smooth skin with his thumb.

Rose leaned into the touch, resting her hand over his. “Yeah, but we really need to fix this now, Doctor.”

The Doctor stared at her a moment longer and then gave a nod, dropping his hand to his side. He gave a gentle tug on her hand and together they made their way back to the console room.

 

ooOoo

 

The Master sat down heavily in the jump seat, loosening his tie and shrugging off his black suit jacket, draping it carelessly over the railing. He crossed his legs, ankle resting on his knee, and laced his fingers behind his head. The Master was the vision of a man completely at ease, but Rose was not fooled. Tension radiated from him, filling every crevice in the room like a violent storm building up.

Rose made her way to the other side of the console, trying to maintain as much distance as she possibly could. _Would this work?_ God, she hoped so. _What would they do if this didn’t work?_ Rose shuddered, not even wanting to contemplate it.

“Ready?” the Doctor asked, startling Rose out of her musings as he came to stand in front of her. Rose swallowed thickly and gave a nervous nod.

The Doctor held up something that resembled a thin piece of grey tissue paper and Rose frowned in confusion.

“I thought we were using the device?”

“Well, I had to make the device to produce this.” Excitement lighted his face as he shifted from foot to foot in his building excitement.

“And _what_ is that?” Rose asked cautiously.

“This?” The Doctor paused as he looked at the item held up between his thumb and forefinger. “This is the suppressor.”

“Are you sure?” Rose asked incredulously, doubt lacing her voice.

“It doesn’t look like much, Rose, but trust me. It will work.”

“And how exactly is… _that_ going to work?” she enquired, nodding her head in the direction of the tissue-like strip in his grasp.

There was a dramatic sigh from the other side of the console and the Master popped into view, irritation and annoyance flashing through his eyes.

“You place the repressor on your forehead and it dissolves into your skin, burrowing all the way into your brain. It will find the bond and suppress it.”

Rose raised a dubious brow. “Are you certain it will work?” she asked the Doctor.

“Yeesss,” he said, drawing out the one syllable as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“About sixty-three percent it will work,” the Master muttered under his breath.

“What?” Rose shrieked. “It isn’t foolproof? What if it fries my brain?”

“Then we can all get on with our lives like normal,” the Master said coolly.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, clenching her fists to her side. _One punch. It would take just one punch to make her feel so much better._

“Master,” the Doctor said in warning. He then turned his attention to Rose. “Both the Master and I have worked on this. Two genius Time Lords…”

“One genius Time Lord. Not so sure about you,” the Master interrupted.

“Master?”

“Hmm?”

“Shut up!” the Doctor said in exasperation.

The Master raised his hands in mock surrender, though he was grinning wickedly as he leaned his hip against the console, his fingers tapping an annoying rhythm.

The Doctor turned back to Rose, his voice going back to a soft pitch. “We’ve worked extensively on this, Rose. All the coding is embedded in this repressor, which is what we needed that device for. It might not seem like much, but I’m certain that it’s going to work. I need you to trust me, Rose. I would never make something that would hurt you.”

“You didn’t say anything about leaving her braindead, Doctor,” the Master added snarkily.

“What? Is that a possibility?” Rose asked, glancing back and forth at the Doctor and the Master as panic starting to consume her.

“No, Rose. I put in a failsafe. This repressor only goes for the bond, which admittedly is rooted deep within your mind. But it’s not programmed to latch on to anything else but the bond. If it even tries, it will instantly evaporate.”

“And what do we do if this doesn’t work?”

“Then…We’ll try plan B and I’ll form a bond with you.” The Doctor held her gaze, promise cemented in his words.

Rose’s eyes widened as she stared at him, unable to believe what she was hearing. There was no mistaking the truth burning plainly in his face. He would do this. He would form the bond with her.

Rose took a shuddering breath and then nodded. “Okay. I’m ready.”

The Doctor hesitated and then gently laid the tissue-like device against her forehead. There was a slight tingling and Rose closed her eyes, willing herself to remain still and not hastily wipe the thing from her head.

A cool sensation swept over her mind, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Just foreign. Rose kept waiting for pain, but it never came. Then she jolted when she felt a weird feeling overcome her. A deadening feeling. It was like something beautiful was being repressed and made to die, leaving behind a husk of a shell. Rose felt like she couldn’t breathe. This pain was different. It was not a physical pain, but more of a deep emotional pain, as though she were losing an essential part of herself that she held dear to her heart. Rose felt as though she were losing a part of herself, something that made her whole and complete.

Rose’s eyes snapped open and she abruptly turned her head to stare at the Master. His lips were slightly parted and he was holding on to the console tightly for support. He slowly lifted his gaze and Rose glimpsed the desolate anguish washing over him. Then it was as though all the light seeped from his eyes, leaving him deadened inside. Just like her.

“Did it work?” the Doctor asked, concern lacing his voice as he peered deeply into her whisky colored eyes.

“Yeah, it worked,” Rose mumbled. It had worked _too well._


	15. Chapter 15

The tear trailed down her cheek, leaving a glistening path, but Rose barely noticed. All she could do was stare in desolation at the Master, who was still gripping the edge of the console, his head lowered.

“Rose? What’s wrong?” the Doctor asked, his voice sounding distant and a million miles away.

Rose slowly turned her attention dazedly back to the Doctor, as though she were waking from a dream. Or, in this case, a nightmare. Except this nightmare was very real. The Doctor frowned when he noticed the lone tear trailing down the smooth curve of her cheek, and he reached up to cup her face with his hand, tenderly wiping the tear away with his thumb.

“This isn’t right,” she murmured as another heavy teardrop fell from her lashes.

“What? What do you mean?” he asked, his voice going slightly higher in pitch in his mounting concern.

Rose glanced down at the floor and took a deep breath, though it did little to ease the burdensome ache in her heart. _How could she explain this to him?_

“I don’t know how to explain it. It’s like…it’s like…” Rose swallowed, a hard lump becoming lodged in her throat, choking any further words or elaboration.

“It’s like a piece of my soul has been ripped from me, leaving behind a void that cannot be filled, except with emptiness,” the Master cut in, his voice low and hollow.

Both Rose and the Doctor turned their gazes to the Master, who was still in the same position, though he was now looking up and staring with unseeing eyes at the console rotor. The Master slowly straightened, though it appeared to take him a lot of effort to do so, and turned to face them.

“It feels like I have lost something so precious and dear to me, and that piece has wilted away and died and has left me crippled with my grief.”

Rose blinked in surprise, her mouth forming an ‘o’. This was exactly what she was experiencing, but for the Master to admit it, let alone voice it out loud, was a true testament. Never in a million years would she have expected such eloquent and heartfelt words to escape his lips, mirroring the raw emotions that radiated from his very being.

The Doctor’s head whipped back to her, his other hand coming up to cup her face between his palms.

“Is this true, Rose?”

Rose gave an imperceptible nod and squeezed her eyes tightly shut as a fresh wave of tears escaped. Her bottom lip trembled with the effort to rein in her emotions, but it was useless. The anguished sobs that escaped her lips echoed painfully through the now silent console room. The Doctor’s arms instantly wrapped around her, drawing Rose close, and she clutched desperately at the lapels of his jacket as she sobbed helplessly into his chest.

“I’m so, so sorry, Rose,” the Doctor said in desperation, trying frantically to console her as he rubbed her back. “I’ll sort this out. I’ll…I’ll start working on reversing the repressor.”

“No.”

That one word was uttered in a calm voice, but there was no mistaking the authority lacing that lone word. Rose’s sob caught in her throat and she turned her head to look at the Master. He was standing tall and rigid, his jaw clenched and his ancient eyes swirling with steely resolve.

“What? But why?” the Doctor exclaimed, his arms still wrapped like an iron cage around Rose. “This is affecting the both of you negatively - something that was not supposed to happen. The suppressor was only supposed to tamper down the effects of the bond. Not cause…this!”

“It doesn’t matter now,” the Master stated, his voice as icy as the look in his eyes. “It worked. In the end, that’s all that matters.”

“But not at this cost!” the Doctor shouted.

A cruel and humorless smile stretched on the Master’s lips. “The alternative would be so much worse, Doctor. For you, and especially for Rose.” The Master cast his eyes to Rose’s and her heart gave a painful and slow flip at the look he was giving her. “And Rose has made it quite clear that she would rather be bonded with you, Doctor. What is a bit of suffering on both our parts? This is but the price we have to pay for that choice.”

With those parting words, the Master strode out of the console room, his gait stiff as though he were in actual physical pain.

“I can try and reverse it, Rose,” the Doctor stated once the other Time Lord was well and truly gone, leaving a void in his place. The Doctor pulled back and clasped her shoulders, forcing Rose to give him her full attention.

Rose took a shuddering breath and then shook her head. “No. The Master is right.”

“No, he isn’t. We can find another way. I will even bond with you, Rose, if that’s what it takes!”

Rose stared incredulously at him. This declaration should have caused her to feel elated, but all she could concentrate on was the numb feeling that was seeping into her very core. “No, Doctor. You don’t really want to form a bond with me, and I will not be the one to force you to do so. The Master is already suffering for the bond I forced on him. I will not let you undergo the same fate.”

“It is my choice to make, Rose. And I will do it. For you.”

Rose shook her head and took his hands from her shoulders, holding them loosely in her own. “No, Doctor. It is my choice, and I say no.”

She dropped his hands and turned to leave, wanting to seek the sanctuary of her room, but before she could even make a step, the Doctor grabbed her wrist.

“Please, Rose. Let me help,” the Doctor implored.

Rose glanced over her shoulder at him. His lightly freckled face was pale and a mask of desperation. His brown eyes were deep pleading pools, silently urging her to consent. The picture of the Master suddenly swam to the forefront of her mind, along with the words he had uttered. No, she would not allow the Doctor to suffer the same way and essentially become like the Master.

“Just…give it some time, Doctor. Maybe it’s just the initial shock of the bond being repressed.” Rose didn’t believe her words, not for a moment. She knew deep down that this feeling would not pass or become easier, or even bearable.

The Doctor did not look reassured either, and pressed her further. “Let me fix this, Rose.”

“Do you really want to bond with me?” She asked, her voice sounding flat to her ears.

The Doctor hesitated and that was the answer Rose needed.

“If you are not one hundred percent sure, Doctor, then it would be cruel and very selfish on my part to demand this of you.”

Rose yanked her arm free of his grip and hastily made her way to her room, grateful that the Doctor didn’t try to follow her. Rose closed her bedroom door behind her, making sure to lock it, and leaned heavily against the smooth wood. She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and slid to the floor, letting her sobs of anguish consume her. Her heart felt like it was shattering like fragile porcelain, the shards littering the floor in irreparable remains. She only recalled one time when she had felt this heartbroken, and that had been back in the parallel world when she had pounded desperately on that blasted white wall, her throat raw from screaming to be taken back.

_She would rather be bonded with you, Doctor._

Fresh waves of grief consumed her as she recalled the words of the Master. _If only he knew…_

 

ooOoo

 

Rose lost track of how much time had passed as she lay on the floor, her back pressed against the cool wood of the door. The tears had finally eased and exhaustion overwhelmed her in buffering waves, but she could not force herself to crawl to her bed. She could not force herself to feel anything but abject sorrow.

A piercing scream sliced through the air and Rose bolted upright, her heart hammering in her chest. She recognised that scream! _The Master!_

Yanking her door open, Rose flew down the corridor and came to the Master’s room door. Without thinking about it, she wrenched open the door and stopped dead in her tracks. The once pristine and neatly organised room was bedlam. Broken furniture lay haphazardly around as though they had been tossed in blinding fury. Books had been shredded, the pages littering the floor along with the broken shards of vases that had met their demise. There were dents in the walls and Rose realised with a sickening feeling that the walls had been punched over and over again.

Tearing her gaze from the carnage, Rose saw the Master tossing around in the bed, his legs tangled in the sheets and panting as he desperately sought to escape the nightmare that haunted him. His face was pinched and glistened with sweat. Without thinking, Rose made her way over to the bed and tried to shake him awake.

“Master! Wake up! It’s just a bad dream!” she shouted, desperately trying to reach him.

His eyes flew open and his hand was instantly curled around her throat, his fingers digging painfully into her flesh. Rose’s eyes widened in fright and she clawed at his wrist as she gasped futilely for air.

As blackness started to blur her vision, his grip suddenly released and Rose fell back on the floor, taking in a ragged breath.

“Get out!” the Master ordered, his voice a dangerous growl.

Rose struggled to her feet and saw the Master looking at her with what could only be discerned as venomous rage. She recoiled, for Rose had never seen this look on his face before, and most certainly never directed at her. It left her feeling icy cold inside and she started to feel real fear for this man.

“Get. Out. Now!” he roared when she made no move to leave.

A hand clutched at her own, and Rose startled. The Doctor tugged on her hand, urging her to leave with him right now. Rose glanced back at the Master, the look on his face freezing the very blood in her veins. She realised in that moments that the Master could massacre vast civilizations and laugh while he danced on their corpses. _This was the Time Lord he used to be_.

Rose fled with the Doctor out of the room and watched with wide eyes as he closed the door shut behind them with a resounding _bang_ and used his sonic to lock it.

“What’s happened to him?” Rose asked, a tremble to her voice.

The Doctor would not meet her gaze. “This is how he used to be, Rose.”

Rose felt the hair on her arms raise as unbridled fear coursed through her body.

“The bond with you actually helped stabilise him. It seems that it worked to balance him, and maybe even you.”

Rose was about to protest, but then stopped as a startling thought came to her. Ever since the bond had been formed that day on the Valiant, all her nightmares had faded to the background. Rose had chalked it up to either being back with the Doctor, or that the Tardis was helping. But now that she really thought about it, her mind wasn’t constantly plagued by what had happened to her in Torchwood. Her mental state seemed more stable. Again, something she had attributed to being reunited with the Doctor once more.

But now doubt seeped through her. _Was the Doctor right? Had the bond been beneficial to the both her and the Master?_ It certainly seemed so, if the dramatic change in the Master was anything to go by.

Rose crossed her arms protectively over her belly, her body starting to tremble as guilt, shame and a whole array of emotions swept through her. This was not good. Not good at all. And it was all her fault.

The door shuddered as something heavy was hurled against it and Rose cringed, stepping back. She glanced up at the Doctor, who was staring at the door with a deeply worried expression on his face. He ran his hand agitatedly through his hair as his mind raced and searched for alternative solutions.

“Is there nothing we can do to help him?” Rose asked, her voice timid.

The Doctor turned his attention back to her and sighed, running his hand down his face. “I don’t know.”

Rose felt grave disappointment wash over her. It looked like the only solution was to reverse the suppressor and…then what? Bond with the Doctor in the feeble hope that it would counteract the other bond she had formed with the Master? No, there had to be another solution. There had to be.

But the look on the Doctor’s face told that there was no other alternative. _The Master was right: she had cursed them._

Rose turned and made her way back to her room. Once inside, she stripped off her robe and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a plain black shirt with a V-neck and calf-high black leather boots. She then shrugged on a black leather jacket and lastly tied her hair up in a messy ponytail. She glanced at the mirror, noting how tired and drawn her face was, her eyes listless as though all joy had been snuffed from them. And in a way it had been. No amount of make-up would hide this fact, so she decided to forego it.

Steeling herself, Rose marched to the console room, where she found the Doctor gazing at the monitor, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he read what was on the screen. He was so deeply immersed in his reading that he didn’t even notice her entrance.

“Doctor,” she called out.

The Doctor startled and turned to face her.

“Can you take me somewhere?” she enquired, twisting her hands nervously in front of her.

The Doctor blinked. “I’m not sure going anywhere right now is such a good idea, Rose. At least not until we get this mess sorted out. My main priority is you and the Master.”

“I understand that, but this is important, Doctor.”

The Doctor frowned and plucked the glasses off his nose, chewing thoughtfully at the end as he studied her.

Finally he asked, “Where did you want to go?”

“I want to go and see Jack.”


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor stared at Rose, the end of his glasses frozen between his teeth. He blinked, and Rose noted that his eyes surreptitiously glanced around for any signs of luggage. Reassured by the lack of any, he slowly pulled the glasses from his mouth and carefully folded them before placing them in his inner jacket pocket.

“Um, yeah. I can take you to see Jack. But why?” he asked, his voice going higher pitched as he asked his question, his brows pulling down in a perplexed frown.

“I just want to talk to him.”

The Doctor glanced down, and then gave a weary sigh. Lifting his gaze to meet hers, he said, “You can talk to me, Rose.”

Rose gave him a sad, watery smile and strode up to the Doctor until she was standing directly in front of him. Rose placed a reassuring hand on his upper arm. “I know, Doctor, but I need and outsiders perspective.”

“You want to talk to Jack about us?” The Doctor did not seem thrilled with this idea.

“Yes, Doctor.”

The Doctor stared down his nose at Rose, his posture tall and rigid. Rose could see all the arguments flittering through his ancient brown eyes, so she felt a sense of relief when all he asked was, “How long do you plan to be gone?” His tone, though, was cautious and apprehensive.

“A few hours at most,” she instantly replied.

The Doctor nodded and then turned to the console, turning a few dials and lastly placing his long-fingered hand on the lever, his fingers curling around the metal handle. He glanced back at Rose. “Are you sure, Rose? I’m here, you know that.”

Rose gave a small nod. Yes, she knew she could always go to the Doctor and talk about what was troubling her. The problem was the Doctor was part of what was troubling her, and she desperately needed to chat to a close friend who was not involved in these events and get some much needed advice. And Jack had what she needed right now: an open mind. _A very open mind._

The Doctor pulled the lever and the Tardis rocked and swayed as she delivered her occupants to their destination. Rose gripped the edge of the console to keep her balance, and only dared let go when the bumpy ride had ended _. If they ever got things sorted out, she was going to sternly tell the Doctor to let the Master be co-pilot. The Doctor’s piloting skills were abysmal._

Rose and the Doctor straightened and Rose went to peer at the monitor.

“Where are we?”

“Cardiff,” the Doctor replied.

Rose’s eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the monitor. It seemed as though they had landed on the rift, the same place they had come to all those years ago. It would also seem that Jack had chosen to establish his whereabouts close to here. Maybe because he knew the Doctor would have to stop once in a while to refuel.

“Does he stay close by?” Rose enquired.

A small smile tugged on the Doctor’s thin lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You could say that.”

“Well, then, let’s go find him!” Excitement coursed through her body like a torrential river at the prospect of seeing her beloved friend again.

The Doctor’s face softened at her mounting enthusiasm. “Wait for it.”

The words had barely left his mouth when there was a firm and solid knock on the door. The Doctor gave a nod and Rose raced to the door, flinging it wide open. And there stood Jack, tall and suave as ever in his long dark grey military coat with brass buttons clinging to his robust body. He wore black slacks and a pale blue button down shirt with a white undervest peeking through and a tan belt that matched his boots.

His handsome face split into an endearing and white-toothed grin when his twinkling blue eyes landed on Rose and she barely had time to open her mouth when he had her encased in a rib-crushing bear hug. He lifted her off the floor with ease and Rose let out a squeal as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jack placed her down and held her at arm’s length, his hands clasped on her shoulders.

“It’s good to see you again, Rosie!” he exclaimed, his American accent flowing smooth and easy to her ears.

“It’s good to see you, too, Jack,” Rose replied, feeling genuinely overjoyed to be reunited with her Captain once more.

“Though, you barely said hello to me on the Valiant,” he stated, his face turning into a mask of mock disapproval.

“Yeah, sorry about that, Jack. I was…kinda busy.” Rose truly had felt guilty about not acknowledging Jack on the Valiant, but there had been more pressing matters at hand.

Jack dropped his hands to his sides as his eyes scrutinised her. A slight frown graced his face as he noted the listlessness overshadowing her features.

“Yeah, I remember. You bought the Master back to life. You’re going to have to explain that one to me.” Jack lifted his gaze, his eyes scanning the interior of the Tardis. “On that note, where is that bastard? I owe him a good left hook.”

Rose bit her bottom lip and glanced down. “That’s sort of the reason I’m here, Jack.”

“Oh?” he asked, cocking a brow and his attention now trained on her.

Rose let out a sigh. “It’s a long story. Is there somewhere we can go and have a private chat, yeah?”

Jack’s eyes flickered past her to land on the Doctor, who was still standing by the console and watching the two interact with a neutral expression on his face. Jack leaned forward, his hands clasped behind his back and whispered in a conspiratorial tone to Rose, “I don’t think Doc is too thrilled about the idea of leaving you alone with me.”

Rose gave a tight smile. “It’s complicated.”

Jack’s intelligent eyes sparkled as he gazed at her. Rose had forgotten that under all the façade of being an incorrigible flirt, there was a highly intelligent Time Agent that observed everything.

“Well, then. Let’s not give him a choice.”

With that, Jack flung Rose over his shoulder and she let out a surprised squeal as he turned to leave.

“See you later, Doc! Don’t wait up!” Jack called jovially over his shoulder and promptly marched away with Rose Tyler slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Rose lifted her head and saw that the Doctor was still standing by the console, watching them leave with slight apprehension marring his face.

It was dark out, the Roald Dahl Plass completely deserted of all people. There was not even a late night straggler, which had to mean it was either very late at night or very early in the morning.

“Okay, you can let me down, Jack,” Rose laughed, playfully swatting at his back. She didn’t dare to smack him on his perfect bum, for Jack would surely take that as an invitation. Though, knowing Jack, he would take anything as an invitation. “I don’t think the Doctor is going to follow after us.”

Jack placed her on her feet with care and stared down at her, his face shining with happiness. He glanced around and then took her by the hand, leading her to the Water Tower. He pulled her close to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Rose startled as they slowly started descending via the invisible lift, causing Jack to chuckle at the expression on Rose’s face.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“My office,” he replied, giving her a cheeky wink.

“Your office? Your office is down in some sort of secret underground bunker?”

“Actually, my office is down there in Torchwood Three.”

Rose stiffened beside Jack as the lift slowly lowered them to their destination.

“You’re part of Torchwood?” she whispered, horrified that her friend could even belong to such an organisation.

Jack gave her an understanding look. “We’re not like the other Torchwood, Rosie.”

The lift stopped and Jack stepped out, turning and extending his hand for her to take. “I would never allow Torchwood Three to become like the other one.”

Rose hesitated, but then took Jack’s hand. She trusted him and she had to trust his word that he was running this establishment with good intentions. Though, the memories of Torchwood back in the parallel world came back to haunt her and Rose gave a shudder.

“What happened, Rosie?” Jack asked softly, his brows turned down in a frown as he carefully observed Rose’s reaction and horrified expression.

Rose rubbed at her face tiredly with her free hand and let out a weary sigh. “I don’t suppose you have something strong to drink here?”

“That bad, huh?”

“You could say that,” Rose muttered.

Jack gave a nod and tugged on her hand, leading her through the eerily quiet hub, the workstations and desks deserted for the night. The rest of Jack’s crew must all be home now, and Rose wondered if Jack even had a home to go to, or if this was home for him?

Jack led her up the metal stairs and stepped into what must be his office. The desk was strewn with paperwork and was basically a cluttered mess. Jack motioned for Rose to take a seat in a leather office chair while he shrugged off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack. He strolled around the desk to go and sit in his seat and opened a drawer, proudly producing a bottle of whiskey.

“Will this do?” he asked, humor shining on his rugged face.

Rose cracked a smile. “That will do perfectly.”

Jack gave her another wink as he poured two generous tumblers of the fiery liquid and leaned forward to hand Rose her glass. Rose lifted the glass to her lips and downed it in one go before handing it back to Jack for a refill.

Jack merely raised an impressed brow and filled her glass back up. Then he leaned back in his chair, taking a casual sip of his whiskey and placed the glass down on the desk with a tiny _thunk_.

“So…what is troubling you, Rosie?”

Tears sprang to her eyes as Rose thought about everything that had transpired. She placed her own glass down and recounted the whole tale to Jack - from her time in the parallel world up to now. She didn’t bother glossing over any of the detail and facts. The great thing about Jack was that he was open minded and therefore not much could shock him.

Jack’s frown grew deeper as her story progressed and he steepled his fingers in front of him.

Rose finished and took a sip from her tumbler, unable to meet Jack’s penetrating gaze.

Jack, for his part, sat silently as her words sank in. Finally he asked, “So you’re telling me that when you resurrected the Master, you also formed a bond with him?”

“Not intentionally, Jack. I didn’t even know about it until the Doctor figured it out,” she said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

“Rose.” _Uh oh. Jack was using her actual name and not his preferred moniker._ “The Master is a psychopath. Or sociopath. Actually, I think he’s both.”

“I know, Jack. I know he used to be like that, but when the bond was formed, he changed. For the better. He became someone I actually enjoyed being around.”

Jack shook his head, though Rose couldn’t tell if it was from disgust or from lack of appeasement. “Do you want to know some of the things he did to me? Or what he did to the others? The Doctor even?” Jack never raised his voice, but the cold and calm tone of his voice hinted at the dark memories he was hinting at.

Rose shook her head, feeling physically sick. She could wager a guess as to some of the things that had happened on the Valiant. She had glimpsed briefly what the Master was truly capable of and that was enough for her to know.

Jack gave a humorless chuckle and took another sip of whiskey. “You have really found yourself in a fine mess this time, Rosie.”

Rose puffed out her cheeks. “Don’t I know it.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally Rose broke the silence. “The thing is, Jack, the Master was changed. I know he did some really heinous stuff…”

“Heinous is not the word I would use,” Jack cut in sharply, anger flashing in those brilliant midnight blue eyes of his.

Rose met his gaze. “I’ve done some really horrible things as well, Jack. Do you think less of me for the things I have done?”

“That’s different,” he said dismissively.

“How is it different?”

Jack placed his tumbler down none too gently. “You killed those Torchwood personnel in self defense. The Master chose to torture and kill for the simple pleasure of it.”

Rose glanced away. _If only he knew what else she had done…_

Jack rubbed at his brow and let out a defeated growl. “Okay. Say I believe you and that the Master has changed and this bond has actually worked to balance the both of you…where does that leave the Doctor?”

Rose fidgeted. “He actually offered to bond with me to try and counteract with the other bond.”

A sly grin stretched on Jack’s face. “The Master _and_ the Doctor. Rosie, do you know what a lucky girl you are? The thoughts going through my head…”

Rose lifted her hand to stop him from going any further. “No, Jack. Just…don’t.”

Jack grinned even wider, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he leaned forward, his arms resting on the desk.

Rose decided to ignore him and continue. “But after the bond was repressed and I saw what it had done to the Master, I did not want the Doctor to go through the same thing.”

“Difference is, your bond with the Master was repressed. A bond with the Doctor won’t be. He won’t have to go through what the Master did.”

Guilt washed over Rose and she crossed her arms protectively over her belly. “But what about the Master? I can’t leave him the way he is.”

Jack’s face became serious as he stared intently at her. Then he narrowed his eyes. “You care for him, don’t you?”

Rose gave a reluctant nod.

“I would even go so far as to say that you…love him.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Rose muttered. “We’ve only know each other a week tops.”

“Yet you feel that you’ve known him all your life.”

Rose blinked in confusion as she stared at Jack, realising that he was insightfully right.

“And I’ll even go far as to say that secretly, you want to be bonded with the Master.”

Rose shook her head feebly in denial as tears sprang to her eyes. She wanted to refute this truth, but she could not.

“But you love the Doctor as well, and that is why you feel guilty. Am I right?” Jack pressed gently.

The pooling tears fell and Rose gave a small nod. Even though she were admitting the truth to Jack, and to herself, Rose still felt miserable about the whole situation.

Jack stood up and strode around the desk to come and stand beside her. Rose glanced up and noted his extended hand. She numbly took it and Jack helped her to her feet before wrapping her in a protective hug.

“Can I tell you something, Rosie?”

“What?” she murmured unhappily against his chest.

Jack placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. His face softened at her tear-stained cheeks, and he said softly, “It’s okay to love two people, Rose. Even at the same time. You have it set in your mind that you should only love the Doctor, but have you considered that maybe there’s a place for the Master as well?”

Rose lowered her gaze. “I don’t think the Doctor will like that idea,” she whispered dejectedly.

“You’ll never know until you ask,” Jack said simply.

Rose rested her cheek against his chest once more, listening to the steady beat of his heart as his warmth encircled her. It was so easy for Jack to say something like that. He grew up in an era that was very, very flexible when it came to sexuality and matters of the heart. Anything went. But was the Doctor of the same mind as Jack? Would he be willing to share her with the Master?

Before she could reply, running footsteps interrupted them and Jack and Rose pulled apart just as the Doctor burst through the door, a wild look on his face.

“The Master! He’s gone!”


	17. Chapter 17

“Gone? What do you mean he’s gone?” Rose asked, her voice going slightly shrill as panic started to mount.

The Doctor scratched at the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable at the question. “Weeelll, I decided to catch up on some knitting…”

“Sexy,” Jack commented, a flirtatious smile forming on his face as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. Rose elbowed him in the side and Jack looked down at her. “What? It is sexy.”

“Everything’s sexy to you,” Rose stated.

“True,” Jack commented, nonplussed.

“Can I continue?” the Doctor asked in exasperation.

“Of course, Doc,” Jack said, motioning with his hand for the Doctor to continue. “Tell us about your thrilling knitting session.”

The Doctor scowled, but decided to get to the point. “Anyway, as I was knitting…”

Jack snickered and Rose elbowed him again to shut him up.

“The Tardis alerted me that the Master had left. By the time I got outside, the Master was long gone and nowhere to be seen.”

Rose held up a hand. “Hold up. How can the Master just waltz out of the Tardis? Don’t you have security measures put in place that prevents him from leaving?”

The hand that was at the back of his neck now migrated to his ear, pulling on the lobe in a nervous gesture. “Usually, but I sort of…forgot to put it back in place after our last excursion.”

Rose’s eyes widened. “How could you forget?”

“A lot was going on with the bond and all and it just kind of slipped my mind,” the Doctor explained in a rapid fire speech.

Rose blinked as stunned silence consumed her. This was not good, especially with the frame of mind the Master was currently in. _Who knew what kind of destruction and mayhem he was about to cause?_

“Is there any way to track him?” Rose asked as she marched past the Doctor and towards the door.

“I can rig something up. Just give me about ten minutes.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be enough time,” Rose stated as they hastily descended the metal stairs and headed towards the elevator. She glanced over her shoulder and was relieved to find Jack following them, holstering his gun and shrugging on his long coat. “We’ll have to do it the old fashioned way and go looking for him.”

“There is another way,” Jack chimed in.

Rose and the Doctor paused and glanced back at the former Time Agent.

“You share a bond with him, Rose. Use that to track him.”

Rose glanced at the Doctor. “Can that work? I wouldn’t even know how to go about doing it.”

“It could,” he mused thoughtfully, his brows knitted together. “Here, it’ll go faster if I help,” he said as he lifted his hands up, his fingers hovering close to her temples, but being careful not to touch. He gazed down at Rose, silently imploring her for her permission. Rose didn’t hesitate. They needed to find the Master, and there was no time for her aversion to having her mind probed. She gave a nod and the Doctor’s cool slender fingers touched delicately against her skin.

Rose closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensation. It wasn’t a completely unpleasant experience with the Doctor navigating with expert ease as he sought out the bond within her mind. She felt a cool, tingling sensation when he located it and proceeded to follow its course through the abyss of her mind. If anything, it was akin to a head rush.

The Doctor gave out a triumphant cry and retreated, leaving Rose feeling slightly light headed and empty at the lack of his presence. It had felt somewhat comforting to have the Doctor in her mind. She had expected chaos and distraction and to be overwhelmed with his ceaseless energy, but it had surprisingly been quite the opposite. The Doctor’s mind had been singularly focused on his course of action, and he had blocked out all other distractions

Rose’s eyes flew open and she looked up hopefully at the Doctor, his lightly freckled face grinning down manically at her.

“He’s not too far from here,” the Doctor explained, dropping his hands to her shoulders. “Hmm, I wonder why he isn’t further. The Master’s had ample enough time to get as far away from us as he can. He could even have hidden himself better.” The Doctor paused, looking puzzled. “He would have known that he could be tracked via the bond, so why didn’t he try to block us out?”

Rose grabbed his arm and steered him towards the elevator. “It doesn’t matter right now, Doctor. We need to find him now. We’ll worry about the why’s later.”

They stepped on the elevator, followed by Jack, and Rose suddenly came to the realisation that it was going to be a tight squeeze with all three of them. Jack came to the same conclusion and, being Jack, took full opportunity. He encircled his arms around them and pulled them closer, effectively sandwiching Rose between him and the Doctor.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited to have you between the Doc and myself, Rose,” Jack teased.

“Shut up, Jack!” Rose and the Doctor chorused, causing the incorrigible ex con to chuckle in amusement.

Once back up on the surface, the Doctor clasped Rose’s hand in his own and started leading them up a street at a hurried pace; Rose having to jog to keep up with his long purposeful strides.

The night was thick with inky darkness, with the streetlamps being the only source of light. Moths fluttered desperately in the halo of white the lamps cast, searching ceaselessly in their never-ending pursuit to gain access to the low-lit glow. All the stores lining the paved alleys and sidewalks were pitched in murky shadows and an eerie stillness permeated the air, indicating the dead hour.

“What time is it?” Rose asked as they hurried down an alley and took a right turn.

“A little after four in the morning,” the Doctor stated distractedly as he navigated his mental map.

He suddenly came to an abrupt halt and Rose was about to ask what was wrong when she heard it: the sound of crashing, like something was being smashed against the floor. The Doctor creeped closer, his hand still firmly clasping Rose’s, and they soon came to what appeared to be a bar which had long since been closed for the night. Glass littered the ground where the window had been smashed and the door was ajar.

“Shouldn’t the alarms have gone off?” Rose asked in a hushed tone.

“I think he disabled them, Rose.”

Jack came to stand beside them, the trio forming a line in front of the vandalised bar. “So what’s the plan, Doc?”

“We’ll go in and try to talk to him. Best if you stay back, Jack,” the Doctor warned. Rose didn’t know if the warning was for Jack or for the Master. True, the Master was unhinged at the moment and who knew what he would do if he saw Jack. But Jack, on the other hand, still despised the Master after the torture he had suffered at his hands, so he might be more than willing to kill the other Time Lord. Best to play it safe.

“Ready?” the Doctor asked Rose, his face showing his apprehension.

Rose gave a nod, though she felt far from ready. _Who knew what the Master was up to in there?_

They advanced, stepping carefully over the broken glass, and the Doctor pushed open the door, which let off a squeal of protest. _Someone needed to oil those hinges._ The interior was dimly lit with only a flickering fluorescent light above the bar counter offering the only source of light.

The Master was perched on the counter at the rear of the bar, the shelves lined with various and numerous bottles of liquor at his back. There was a mirror that made up the whole wall behind the liquor shelf, and Rose caught glimpses of her and the Doctor’s reflection. A movement in the mirror caught her eye and she saw Jack enter the bar stealthily, careful to keep in the shadows and well out of sight.

The Master was hunched over, a bottle of Jack Daniel clutched tightly in his hand. He raised his head slowly and stared back at his two visitors, but remained silent. His face was a neutral mask, though his brown eyes looked haunted with his inner demons as they swirled like a violent and dangerous storm within.

He raised the bottle to his lips and downed it in one go before flinging the bottle aside, the glass shattering loudly on impact. He reached behind him and grabbed another bottle and twisted off the cap without looking to see what he had selected. It was almost as though the Master didn’t care.

“Master?” the Doctor asked, his voice cautiously low as though he were approaching a skittish wild animal and was trying to soothe and reassure it. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like, you idiot?” the Master retorted. “I’m trying to get drunk.”

The Doctor frowned. “It’s virtually impossible for us to get drunk, Master. We metabolise alcohol far too quickly.”

The Master shrugged. “Doesn’t stop me from trying.” He finished off his bottle in five gulps before flinging it away to join the rest of the carnage littering the floor.

“And why are you trying to get drunk?”

“Why do you think?” the Master snapped and Rose clasped the Doctor’s hand tighter. They had to be careful not to set him off, especially with his mind no longer sane. “Would you prefer that I be out trying to destroy the planet? Because I can do that if you prefer.”

“Actually, that’s exactly what I was expecting. I certainly didn’t anticipate to find you in a bar of all places trying to drown your sorrows. It’s very out of character, even for you,” the Doctor stated conversationally.

The Master gave a humorless smile. “Shows how much you really know me, Doctor.”

The Doctor and Rose shared a look. Rose glanced back at the Master, but he was studiously avoiding eye contact with her, his interest intently on the fresh bottle in his hand.

The Doctor stepped forward and the Maser’s head snapped up, making the Doctor instantly still in his advancements.

“Come back with us, Master,” the Doctor coaxed.

The Master snorted. “And do what? Watch as you and Rose share your happily ever after while I am doomed forever to feel like this? Left to feel like an unwanted piece of trash!”

Rose hastily stepped forward. “No, Master. It doesn’t have to be like that.”

The Master gave a cruel laugh, his gaze lifting to the ceiling. “Don’t lie to me, Rose! I heard it from your own lips. You want to be with the Doctor. Not me.” His voice went almost to a whisper as he said the last part. “And who could blame you? I can’t possibly compete with the Doctor for your affections.”

Rose felt as though her heart were shattering in to a million pieces. “You don’t have to.”

The Master’s eyes flickered back to Rose and he scowled darkly. “Did you suddenly have a change of heart, Rose?” His voice dripped like venomous poison. “Are you going to choose me, a murderous tyrant, over the perfect Doctor?”

Rose crossed her arms protectively over her belly, the numbness threatening to swallow her whole. She shook her head slowly. “No.”

“Well then, there’s your answer,” he said bitterly before taking a long swig of the fiery liquid.

Rose licked her lips nervously and glanced at the Doctor. He was eyeing her with a hint of doubt gracing his face. Rose looked over her shoulder at Jack, who was still shrouded in the shadows, but she thought she saw him giving her a nod to continue. Or maybe it was in encouragement. Either way, she knew she had to do this.

Rose turned her attention back to the Master and swallowed hard. “Maybe I shouldn’t have to choose. Maybe…there’s a way for all three of us...” Rose trailed off, unable to voice what she really wanted.

The bottle that was on its way to his lips was now frozen mid-air and the Master slowly turned his head to give Rose an incredulous look. Rose didn’t dare turn to see the Doctor’s reaction.

“Rose, what are you trying to say?” the Doctor asked beside her.

Rose kept her eyes glued to the Master, but she was forced to close her eyes tightly as the hollow emptiness tore through her. It just felt so wrong being separated from the Master like this. She opened her eyes and tried to take a steadying breath. In theory, it was all very simple, but asking the Doctor and the Master to form a triad with her was…weird and uncomfortable. Especially put like that. It made her feel like a piece of property. But she knew deep down that it was so much more than just the physical aspect of it. It went infinitely deeper than that.

The Master flung the full bottle to the side as a torrent of angry emotions crossed his features. “You want me to share you with the Doctor? Don’t be daft, Rose! Go ahead: ask your Doctor what he has to say about your little proposal.”

Rose hesitantly turned to face the Doctor, forcing herself to look up at him. She had expected it, but it was still like a slap in the face when she noted the disapproval coursing through his features.

“Doctor?” she asked nervously.

The Doctor remained silent and tight-lipped, and Rose felt as though her very core were shattering. She was being torn apart from the inside.

“See?” the Master mocked cruelly, drawing her attention back to him. “We are all condemned, Rose. Doomed forever to feel dead inside. Forever cursed!” He ranted as he hopped off the counter and swept a row of bottles off the shelves, sending them smashing to the ground.

Rose flinched. The numbness was steadily growing inside, along with the desolation she was feeling. She quite literally felt dead inside as coldness swept through her. The pain in her heart was mounting, almost crippling her with the intensity and she could barely breathe. And as she watched the Master in his destructive rage, she knew that he was feeling the same way. Heartbroken in his sorrow, just as she was.

And what made it even worse was that neither the Doctor nor the Master were willing to budge and compromise to make this work. They wouldn’t even entertain the idea. Rose, essentially, was alone.

Rose closed her eyes tightly as the emotional pain wracked through her core. She could not imagine going through the rest of her very long existence feeling like this. She couldn’t do it. The faces of the Master and the Doctor swam to the forefront, each disgusted by her proposition, and she felt herself break inside. She couldn’t be with them, but neither could she be without them.

And Rose suddenly felt that she just did not have the heart anymore. Maybe it was from the bond being suppressed…

The suppressed bond…her eyes flew open as her desolation drowned her in this realisation.

Then the familiar tingling started coursing through her, and it was like she was starting to feel life thrum through her body once more. This momentary peace was, however, overshadowed by her growing sorrow and grief. She didn’t have to look to know that she was glowing golden as she stood there numbly. She watched with detachment as the Master threw down more and more bottles and then he produced a lighter, intention written all over his face.

_No more!_ She thought, and it was almost like an echo through all of time and space.

Rose threw back her head and extended her arms, giving up to the power struggling to take control. _Let it consume her! Let her burn!_ Something coiled in her mind and her eyes flew open when she felt the sudden relief as she gasped from the startling sensation of the bond repressor being disintegrated, flittering away like ashes in the wind.

It felt so beautiful being able to breathe easily again. And the power that coursed through her – it was like she was finally free, flying high above all of Earth like a soaring eagle. She did not want to let go. She wanted to hold on and revel in this drug-like high.

The Doctor, who had been advancing towards the Master, trying to coax him in to not setting the whole place on fire, didn’t notice what was transpiring behind him. Suddenly the Master’s eyes widened and he fell to his knees, clutching his head.

“Doctor!” Jack yelled behind him, but the Doctor was staring dumbfounded at the other Time Lord, who was currently on his knees. _Was he suffering a psychotic break?_

“Doctor! It’s Rose!”

The Doctor’s head snapped up and he caught sight of the Golden Goddess in the mirror. He instantly whirled around, his chocolate brown eyes growing wide in his terror. Rose stood in the middle of the room, her arms flung out and her head flung back, completely consumed in golden light and swirling energy that chased away every shadow that painted the walls.

“Rose!” the Doctor shouted, taking a step towards her. “You have to stop!”

Rose slowly lowered her head to look at him. “Why, Doctor? Why should I stop? I am completely alone, cursed to forever burn in my sorrow.” He voice sounded ethereal and faraway.

“Doctor.”

The Doctor spun around and openly gaped at the Master, who had come to stand beside him, looking utterly sane and exponentially worried as his gaze lingered on Rose’s golden form. The Master turned to look at the Doctor, raw despair seeping in to his ancient eyes.

“You need to bond with her.”

“What!” the Doctor asked. _How could the Master think of something like that in a time like this?_

The Master gave him a sad smile. “Remember the prophecy?”

The Doctor blinked as he recalled word for word that the Master had recounted to him: _The Golden Goddess will rain fire and destruction upon all of time and space. The Valiant Child will stand alone and all will burn in her sorrow…unless her Master and Commander can come together and heal her._

The Doctor swallowed hard. It was so obvious now. _But was it possible?_

“We’re going to have to do this together,” the Doctor said hurriedly.

“I know.”

“And it means that we’ll be forever tied to her…and we’re going to have share and compromise.”

The Master gave a nod. “I know, Doctor. But I’d rather share Rose and feel complete than bear the thought of…losing her. It’s not something I want to experience. Not now. Not ever.”

“Are you sure?”

The Master gave him a penetrating look. “Question is: are you?”

The Doctor glanced back at Rose, the power starting to grow in crescendo. And he knew right then and there that he would do anything to have her back. He would give anything to have her smiling and happy again. The alternative was something he had suffered before and did not want to experience again. Even if it meant sharing her with the Master.

“Yes.”

The two Time Lords strode forward as one, each coming to flank Rose. The Doctor raised his hand and placed his fingertips against her left temple, while the Master mirrored him on the other side. They shared a look and then closed their eyes as they concentrated.

Rose gasped as something happened that she could not describe. It was like a calming balm soothing over her mind, easing her pain and bringing her down from the crest of her sorrow. She shuddered as something fitted in to place, and then a sensation almost like completion overtook her mind. And then a peaceful tranquility overtook her.

“Sleep now, my dear Rose,” she heard the Master murmur in her mind before darkness pulled her under. And she swore that just before she fell in the deep slumbering spell of sleep, she felt the Doctor press his lips tenderly against her temple as strong arms cradled her.


	18. Chapter 18

Distantly, Rose could hear raised voices, obviously arguing. But the words were indistinct and she could not make out who the voices belonged to. She wanted to yell at them to shut it and let her sleep, but all she could manage was a groggy groan.

Cool fingers ran through her hair in a soothing motion, and Rose sighed in contentment at the sensation. Slowly the voices became clearer as the sleep filled fog cleared from her mind. Absently, she realised that her head was resting on someone’s lap, and by the feint smell of cinnamon, she concluded that she was currently using the Master’s lap as a make-shift pillow, and that it was he who was playing so nicely with her hair.

“How can you just calmly defend him, Doctor? He was about to set the whole place in a blazing inferno! With all of us, including Rose, inside.”

“Jack,” the Doctor replied in tired exasperation. “I’ve already explained the whole situation with you. So has Rose. With the bond now re-established, the Master is now in his right frame of mind.”

“His mind was never in the right frame to begin with.”

A smile tugged at her lips and she felt the Master shift. “Are you agreeing with Jack, Rose?”

“Oh, definitely!” she whispered back. Her lids still felt too heavy to open, though she was contented enough as the Master’s nimble fingers brushed tenderly through her hair.

“Hmm, you like the mentally unhinged types, do you?”

“Yup. Especially when they wear fashionable suits!”

The Master gave a low chuckle before he kissed her forehead and straightened up. Rose turned her head and cracked open an eye. Jack (who had discarded his long cloak and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows) and the Doctor were having a standoff. Jack was standing behind his desk, his palms flat against the polished wooden surface, and his face flushed and his midnight blue eyes glinting dangerously. The Doctor had his back to her and the Master, so Rose couldn’t get a good descriptive of his facial expression at that very moment.

“Can you guarantee that the Master will not lapse back into insanity and harm Rose?” Jack growled.

The Master let out a snort, causing Jack’s attention to snap up to the other Time Lord.

“Do you realise what an idiot you are being?” the Master snapped. “It would be impossible for me to hurt her. Whatever she feels, I in turn will feel. I’m capable of many things, but self harm is not one of them.”

“There are other ways to hurt someone. It doesn’t necessarily have to be fists,” Jack countered, his voice a low growl.

“True. But in this case, I don’t think that is something you have to worry about,” the Master replied coolly.

“Really?” Jack did not sound convinced as he glared back at the other Time Lord. His focus was so intent that Jack did not notice that Rose was awake.

“Yes, but I’m not going to give you a sappy heart-to-heart explanation. It’s not my style, Captain Jack,” the Master drawled sardonically.

Jack clenched his jaw, and his eyes flickered to the Doctor. “He calls me Captain Jack. Why can’t you?”

“Jack,” the Doctor said tiredly, running his hand over his face.

“What? Oh, you’re reserving that for the bedroom? I can respect that,” Jack said, a wide grin stretching over his impossibly handsome face as he straightened up and folded his arms over his broad chest, the material straining with the movement.

The Doctor let out a groan. “Jack. Don’t. Just…don’t.”

Jack chuckled. “Whatever you say, Doc.”

The Doctor shook his head and decided that he didn’t have the energy for Jack’s blatant flirting. Turning his back on the former Time Agent, the Doctor startled when he realised that Rose was awake and staring at the interaction with open curiosity. A relieved smile graced his haggard and exhausted face and the Doctor strolled over to Rose and the Master, who were currently on the couch in Jack’s office.

Rose wanted to sit up, but her limbs felt so heavy and if she was completely honest, she was beat. All she could manage was a tired smile as she looked up at the Doctor, who knelt beside her and clasped her smaller hand in his own.

“How are you feeling, Rose?”

“Tired,” she mumbled.

“I would think so. You were about to go nuclear there,” the Master snipped.

Rose flinched, the memory coming back to her. _She had come close to repeating what she had done the last time she had lost control on this scale…_

“What happened? I mean, other than me losing control. The Master is back to normal, well, normal for him at any rate.”

This earned a small smile from the Doctor and a harrumph from the Master. But there was a weary, almost apologetic emotion seeping into those ancient eyes of the Doctor’s as he stared back at her.

“I, uh…formed a bond with you, Rose. And this caused something else to happen.”

“What?” Rose croaked.

“My bond didn’t overwrite the current one you have with the Master. Instead, it’s...how do I explain it. Oh, I got it! Imagine that you are a scale, Rose.” His eyes were ablaze with his enthusiasm as he tried to explain the intricate nature of what had happened.

“A scale?” Rose asked peevishly.

“Yes, a scale,” the Doctor enthused, either not catching her ire, or choosing to ignore it. She felt the Master’s body shake with his suppressed laughter. “Now when you and the Master bonded, he was on the one of the scale, making it unbalanced and causing certain side effects. But when I formed a bond with you, I ended up on the other end of the scale and effectively balanced it out.”

This was actually quite a good analogy, though Rose wasn’t about to admit that to the Doctor. “But I thought it was only possible to bond with one person?”

“That’s what I thought, too. But I think our situation is quite unique.”

“You said that right,” Rose stated. Then her eyes widened in horror and she turned her head to look at the Doctor. “What about the side effects of the bond?” _Dear God! How was she going to muster enough will power to keep her hands off both the Master and the Doctor?_

“It seems that we have benefited from the Doctor’s sexually repressed nature and that this trait of his has tampered down such desires. Either that, or with the three of us bonded, it has levelled everything out.”

“I’m…I’m not sexually repressed!” the Doctor protested, still kneeling beside Rose.

“Yeah, you are!” Jack piped up.

“I second that,” the Master muttered.

The Doctor frowned and stood up, thrusting his hands into his pockets. “Unbelievable! I’m being ganged up on!”

“We can do more than that, if only you would let us, Doc.”

“Oh shut up, Jack!” the Doctor snapped, rolling his head.

“Can I shoot him?” the Master whispered conspiratorially to Rose.

“Who?”

“Jack.”

“With what?”

“My laser screwdriver.”

Rose stared up at the Master in disbelief. “You have a laser screwdriver? How? When?”

The Master grinned down at her mischievously. “I made one when I was trying to avoid you.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“Oh yes!” the Master purred.

Rose’s eyes sparkled and she dimly wondered if she had inherited some of the Master’s more dubious traits. “Can you make me one?”

“What for? You have incredible power right at your fingertips.”

“A laser screwdriver is cooler,” she retorted, giving him an impish grin.

The Master blinked and then his face split into a wide grin.

“Ready to go?” the Doctor asked, obviously getting tired of a relentless Jack, and interrupting whatever retort the Master was about to give.

Rose sighed and with the help of the Master and the Doctor, she managed to sit up.

“Can I have a moment alone with Jack?” she asked.

The Master stood and shared an uncertain look with the Doctor, but both filed out the room without a word, though the Master gave Jack a departing warning glare. Jack merely grinned cheekily back at him, along with a mock salute.

Once the two temperament Time Lords had left, Jack came to sit on the couch next to her, flinging his arm over her shoulder. Rose settled comfortably in the crook of his arm, resting her head against his warm chest, and listened to the steady beat of his heart.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay with the two of them? You know you can always stay with me if you want,” Jack offered, the teasing gone and now replaced with almost brotherly concern and affection.

“It’s going to take some getting used to, Jack. The Master is not an easy person to live with, let alone share with. I am worried about how it’s going to work out.”

“Well, the offer still stands. If they ever get too much, just send them my way. I’m sure I can wear them down.”

Rose giggled. “I’m sure you could, Jack, if you and the Master don’t try to kill each other first.”

“Oh, he’s killed me plenty of times. I just keep popping back up.”

Rose paused, guilt washing over her. She had only told the partial truth to the Doctor and the Master: she did remember what happened when she used her powers. But if she had revealed this truth to them, then that would have opened up a whole other can of worms altogether. She was not ready to reveal all her dark secrets and what she had been forced to do using her powers.

“I’m sorry, Jack,” she whispered, clutching tightly to his shirt.

“For what?” he asked in confusion.

“For making you immortal. I didn’t mean to.”

“I know, Rosie. And I’m not angry. I’m more pissed that the Doctor abandoned me on that Space Station. But things worked out in the end.”

Rose gave a slow nod. Jack was far too forgiving, especially when it came to her. His fingertips pressed under her chin, forcing Rose to look up at him.

“Promise me that you will be careful. And if the Master ever hurts you…”

“I’ll vaporise him. Promise,” she replied with a smile.

“That’s my girl,” Jack said proudly, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Jack helped her back to the Tardis and knocked loudly on the door, which was instantly flung open by none other than the Master, who scowled darkly at Jack. Jack turned to Rose and cupped her face, planting a big smooch on her lips and then straightened, giving her a cheeky wink.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Master slowly reach in his inner jacket pocket, probably for his laser screwdriver.

“Put it away, Master,” she warned, “and help me to bed.”

“Fine,” muttered the Master, withdrawing his hand and taking Rose’s hand in his own.

Rose glanced over her shoulder at Jack and gave him a warm smile. “Good-bye, Jack.”

“Don’t be a stranger,” he said as he leaned against the door frame, watching Rose leave with the Master, who protectively had his arm around her waist. The Master glanced back at him and childishly pulled his tongue at him.

As soon as they were out of sight, the Master scooped Rose in his arms.

“We’ll make it to the room faster this way,” he explained at her startled expression.

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. “And it has absolutely nothing to do with control, hmm?”

“Oh, it has everything to do with control. And I like being in control,” he stated darkly. They made it to her room and the Master fumbled with the door knob and opened the door. He strode to the bed and laid her down with more tenderness than she thought was possible from him.

“But you’re not in control of this whole bond thingy,” she pointed out as she leaned back on her elbows and watched the Master pull back the covers.

“Maybe. But some things are better having no control over.” The Master leaned forward, his face dangerously close to hers. “And you, Rose Tyler, are someone who should not be controlled.”

Her heart started racing at his close proximity and before she could think about it, she grabbed the lapels of his shirt and drew his closer, closing the distance. Their lips melded together, the familiar spark igniting within them. But this spark was more born of attraction and desire, rather than the raging urge for the bond to be completed.

Rose pulled back, slightly breathless, and felt smug to see the Master also flushed, his eyes dark pools of desire.

“So there’s no need for the bond to be completed then, if all three of us together make it complete in a way?”

“I guess not,” the Master said as he straightened. “Though it would be fun to test if that theory is right.”

Rose’s eyes widened when he shrugged off his black jacket, dropping it carelessly to the floor in a rumpled heap, and started loosening his tie.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked, her voice slightly shrill.

“I need some sleep and I want to sleep with you, Rose,” he stated, as though this were plainly obvious.

“Just sleep?”

The Master rolled his eyes. “Yes. Just sleep.” His tie went to join his jacket.

Rose nodded and kicked off her shoes. “Let me just get changed into some pajamas.”

The Master didn’t respond as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Rose hurriedly grabbed some pajamas from her dresser and went to the bathroom to change. Soon she came out wearing fleecy pink pajamas with caricatures of kittens on them. Hopefully they would be a deterrent against the Master trying anything inappropriate.

The Master was lying in languid ease in her bed, his hands clasped behind his head and the covers drawn up to his waist. Rose could not see what he was wearing underneath, and she felt suddenly nervous to find out.

She hesitantly crawled into bed and settled on her side, her back turned to the Master. The Master shifted his position and pulled Rose flush against him as his arm curled snugly around her waist. She sighed in relief when she felt the soft cotton material of pajama bottoms. The Tardis must have provided some for him.

“How do you feel about this whole three-way bond, Master?” she asked as she snuggled against him.

“Pissed.”

Rose blinked in surprise at this admission.

“But if it means keeping you in my life, then so be it. Just don’t expect me to make it too easy on the Doctor.”

Rose rolled her eyes at this declaration. Truthfully, she had expected nothing less from him. “I’m glad you’re here, Master,” she said with conviction, and gave a wide yawn. Rose closed her eyes, letting sleep pull her under.

As she started drifting off, she felt his lips against her ear as he murmured. “Me too, Rose. Me too.”

 

ooOoo

 

Rose startled awake, sensing movement in the now darkened room. The Master’s arm was slung across her waist as she lay on her back. The bed dipped and soon she felt the Doctor crawl in beside her, draping his own arm over her belly, and careful not to touch the Mater’s.

Rose turned her head to mumble a greeting to him, when cool lips tentatively brushed against her own and Rose responded in kind, her heart racing and desire curling low in her belly. The kiss deepened and Rose reached, curling her fingers in his fantastic hair. The Doctor moaned low against her mouth and soon their tongues were dancing languidly against each other.

The kiss tapered off, leaving both breathless and yearning for more. The Doctor let out a soft sigh and settled against her side.

“Good night, Rose,” he murmured.

“Night, Doctor.”

She felt the Master’s fingers tighten against her hips, but he made no other move or said anything else. As she started falling asleep nestled between the Master and the Doctor, Rose had to wonder how they were going to make this work.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to TardisGhost for you continued support and encouragement. If it hadn’t been for you, this story would have been deleted a long time ago. TardisGhost did a fantastic drawing of the Master as a space pirate (cue swooning) – be sure to check it out at DeviantArt.com. She is also writing a wonderful story, The Master’s Game, which is just fantastic. 
> 
> Another round of thanks to everyone for all your wonderful reviews. It is greatly appreciated and has been a source of motivation for me.
> 
> So back to business. I apologise for the delay in this update, but I was working on the outline for phase 2 of this story, and I’m really hoping I can pull this off.
> 
> So without further ado, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Fire raged in waves of red and orange infernos all around, the heat blistering hot against her skin. Rose glanced wildly around, her heart stuttering to a painful halt when she witnessed the desolate destruction that stretched for miles and miles. The air simmered in a smoke fuelled haze and Rose gasped, trying to keep the rancid smoke out of her lungs, but it was no use. Her eyes watered painfully as the thick and suffocating smoke enveloped her. Rose fell to her hands and knees, her hands scrabbling at the debris and gritty dirt beneath her fingers as she hacked violently, desperate to eject the contamination from her lungs.

Suddenly the smoke parted and Rose looked up dazedly. She wiped at her eyes with the filthy sleeve of her tattered white sweater, smearing soot across her tear stained cheeks.

She squinted as the air cleared, forming a circular wall of roiling black smoke, and she was now in the centre of the blazing storm. She could just make out the silhouette of a man, standing like a long forgotten statue, tall and resolute as he stared out at the carnage that was laid before his feet. Something deep stirred within her, calling out in recognition, and the man slowly turned around.

His long tan colored overcoat flapped around his red Converse-clad feet at the movement, revealing the brown pinstriped suit he was wearing underneath, his hands thrust deep into his pant pockets. Rose’s gaze wandered up to his lean and achingly handsome face, his features becoming more defined as her vision cleared. He had flyaway brown hair that just begged for her fingers to run through it. As her eyes locked with his chocolate brown eyes, Rose swore she could see all of time and space swirling in those warm depths. He seemed so young, yet his eyes…his eyes were old, holding a knowledge of a time long gone by.

His face lit up in recognition and he strode towards her with long strides, his coat billowing behind him. When he reached her, he extended his long fingered hand and Rose tentatively took it, letting him help her to her feet. Rose glanced down at their clasped hands, marvelling at how perfectly they fit together, almost as though she had held his hand countless times and they now conformed perfectly together.

She blinked, puzzled at this revelation, and glanced back up at the ancient, yet ageless, being before her.

“Do…do I know you?” she asked, her voice still raspy from the smoke.

His grin softened into an achingly sad smile. “Yes, Rose,” was his softly spoken reply. An array of emotions, some too complex for her to understand, flittered across his features.

“Then why don’t I remember you?”

“The bigger question is why you don’t remember me? I’m impossible to forget. Honestly, I should feel offended,” came a snarky voice from behind them.

Rose whirled around and noted another man, dressed in a black suit with the matching tie loosely knotted at the collar of his white dress shirt, strolling towards them from the wispy tendrils of smoke that permeated around them. He was by no mean a big man, but he exuded something that screamed of power and dominance - it would be impossible to overlook him in any circumstance.

His light brown hair was a rumpled mess, but Rose hardly noticed as she noted the same timeless knowledge that burned in those brown eyes. Eyes that could be cold and callous one minute and then show her such warm devotion and tenderness the next. _Wait! How did she know that?_ The stirring sensation she had felt earlier flared up. She, too, knew this man.

The smaller man came to stand beside her and took her other hand in his own. Rose glanced back and forth between the two nervously. They were the polar opposite of each other: warm and cold, love and pain, tenderness and passion.

“Why can’t I remember either of you?” she asked, as panic started to coil in the pit of her stomach.

She looked up at the taller man, but all he could give her was a sad and forlorn look, his brows furrowed as his eyes brimmed with unshed tears. She glanced back at the other one - his jaw was clenched and his lips set in a hard line while anger blazed in those ancient eyes.

“Because you chose to forget us, Rose,” he replied acidly.

Rose frowned. The sensation coursing through her was building up like a firestorm blazing in her chest, desperate to escape from the confines of her body.

“No,” she said slowly. “I think I would want to remember the both of you.”

The taller man leaned forward, his thin lips brushing against her ear, causing an illicit shiver to course through her body. “Then remember, Rose. Only you have the power to remember.”

Her breath hitched as she felt another pair of lips press delicately against the flesh of her neck, causing her pulse to race and her body to tremble.

“Remember, Rose,” he urged, his voice calling to something deep within her.

“I…I can’t,” she stammered, finding it hard to concentrate.

“It’s time to wake up, Rose,” the taller man said.

Rose frowned. _What did he mean?_

“Rose! Wake up!”

Rose’s eyes flew open and she found herself being rudely shaken awake by an irate redhead. She groaned and rolled over, shoving the pillow over her head, sleep still trying to pull her into its temping folds. The shaking resumed, persistent and relentless as ever.

“Five more minutes,” she pleaded, her voice muffled by the pillow.

The pillow was yanked from her grasp and flung to the floor, well out of reach. Rose squinted at the bright light shining through the curtains and she rolled onto her back, glaring defiantly at the cross-looking woman hovering over her.

“Don’t give me that look, Blondie,” she snapped, placing her hands on her hips. “You need to get ready.”

“Ready for what?” Rose grumbled. She stretched and let out a tired yawn, smacking her lips together as she struggled to sit up, leaning back on her elbows.

The redhead rolled her eyes. “Did you forget? We have that job interview at Adipose Industries today.”

Rose’s eyes widened, the fragile tendril of her dream quickly fading to the dark recesses of her mind, and she hastily scrambled out of bed. “How much time do we have, Donna?”

Donna made a show of looking at her wristwatch. “Just under an hour. I’ve been trying to wake you up for the past thirty minutes.”

Rose glanced wildly around and then raced to her dresser to grab some clean clothes. She looked back at Donna, who was wearing a black pencil skirt, dark blue blouse and a matching black suit jacket. Her lustrous red hair hung like a straight gossamer curtain down her back, and as Rose glanced at the mirror, she groaned when she saw the state of her hair. There would be no time to straighten it.

Donna huffed. “Get dressed and I’ll do your hair.”

Rose grinned gratefully at her friend and flatmate, wondering where she would be in life without her? She paused at this thought as something nagged at the dark corners of her subconscious. _There was something she was forgetting, but what?_ It felt important, but the more she tried to concentrate on it, the more the memory eluded her. She shrugged. _It couldn’t be that important…_

ooOoo

 

_One Year Earlier…_

Rose’s eyes fluttered open and she gave a lazy stretch, but stopped when she felt the dead weight of an arm flung across her belly. She glanced over at the Doctor, who was peacefully asleep beside her, his features relaxed and almost boyish without the weight of the universe on his shoulders. Her attention wandered to the other side of the bed and noted with dejection that the Master was absent, his lack of presence leaving his vacated spot cold and empty.

Her thoughts drifted to the previous night, and how his fingers had dug into her hips barely held restraint when she had said goodnight to the Doctor. She knew he had been holding back his jealousy and resentment in that moment, but she had to wonder how long it would be before he blew up and things came to a head. Right now, he and the Doctor had come to a sort of agreement, a truce, but how ideal was this situation really?

She turned her attention once more to the Doctor and shifted on her side, resting her head in the palm of her hand as she gazed at him, warmth welling up in her heart. She lifted her hand and traced the light dusting of freckles on his pale face, her fingertips delicately skimming over the light stubble on his jaw.

The Doctor cracked an eye open and then a lazy smile spread on that beautiful face of his, a smile she returned wholeheartedly. _Her Doctor._

“Morning,” he mumbled sleepily, his arm tightening around her waist and he deftly pulled her closer.

“Hmmm. Morning,” she murmured, brushing her nose against his.

The Doctor hummed happily, but his eyes suddenly widened and he half-sat up to peer on the other side of the bed to see if the Master was present.

“I think he’s been gone a while,” Rose stated.

The Doctor relaxed and settled back down next to her, tenderly tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He was stilled dressed in his clothes, minus his jackets and tie. It was almost as though it had been too much effort for him to change into pajamas last night.

His lips were suddenly upon hers, hungry and demanding, and Rose felt the thrill of anticipation as they deepened the kiss. There was a sense of urgency as their hands wandered and explored each other, their tongues dancing illicitly as they yearned for more. The Doctor shifted so that he now hovered above her, his weight resting on his elbows, never breaking from the kiss. Rose ran her fingers through his fantastic hair, scraping her nails against his scalp, which caused the Doctor to groan into her mouth. Impatience furled within her and Rose yanked at his hair, silently urging him for more as she wrapped her legs around his slim waist.

A sound of something crashing to the floor caused the two to break apart, breathless and disoriented.

“If you two are not otherwise occupied, there are matters that we need to discuss,” the Master stated coolly from the doorway. Rose’s eyes flickered to the floor and saw the broken shards of what had once been a vase now littering the floor.

The Doctor groaned, running his hand through his tousled hair. “Really? It couldn’t have waited?” the Doctor asked peevishly.

Rose sat up, grateful that she had worn modest pajamas and tried in vain to smooth down her own hair, a heated blush coloring her cheeks. _This was quite the compromising position to be caught in!_

The Master narrowed his eyes, which were glinting like shards of glass. “I’d rather not. Now, I asked nicely this time. If I have to come in here again, I will use other more creative methods to get you out of bed.”

With that he turned on his heel and stormed out the room, tension radiating from his very being like a brewing storm.

“That was him being nice?” Rose asked.

The Doctor sighed and flung back the covers. “Believe it or not, but yes, that was him being nice.”

Rose watched as the Doctor shoved on his red Converses and then stood, picking up his jacket off the floor and shrugging on.

“How do you feel about all of this, Doctor?” she asked, suddenly apprehensive to hear the answer.

His nimble fingers stilled from his task of buttoning up his jacket as he mulled over the question. Finally he met her gaze and replied. “It’s not…ideal, by no means. I don’t like the idea of sharing you with him.” The Doctor paused as he finished the last of the buttons and turned to grab his overcoat off the vanity chair, draping it over his arm. “But even I have to admit that this three-way bond has been beneficial in balancing all of us out.”

“But that’s the thing, Doctor. I feel like it hasn’t really done much except create conflict between you and him.”

The Doctor sighed and closed the distance between them as he sat down next to her and cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand, his thumb grazing over the smooth flesh. “I know. But this is something the Master and I are going to have to come to terms with, Rose. And we have, in a way. We just need to iron out all the wrinkles.”

Rose shook her head. The Doctor was making it sound all too easy, probably for her benefit, but the reality was that this was going to be the hardest obstacle they would have to overcome. Sharing.

The Doctor gave her a chaste peck on the lips before he exited the room. Rose sighed and climbed out of bed.

 

ooOoo

 

Rose quickly showered and dressed in faded light blue jeans and a black tank top, her hair pulled together in a high ponytail. She applied some makeup and felt ready to face whatever concern the Master had. Concern was too mild. More like demand. Yup, that sounded more like the Master’s style.

She entered the console room and blinked in surprise when the Master handed her a cup of tea as she neared him. She mumbled her thanks before take a sip of the perfectly made brew, and hummed in appreciation, which earned an appreciative smirk from the Master.

The Doctor was sitting on the jump seat, his long legs stretched out before him and his ankles crossed and resting on the edge of the console. He was tossing his sonic into the air and catching it expertly, even though he seemed to be lost in thought. He noticed her arrival and gave her a mega-watt grin.

“So…” the Doctor started, drawing out the word. “Care to tell us what was so important, Master?”

The Master leaned against the console, his arms folded across his chest and his ankles crossed. His brows were furrowed as he stared back darkly at the Doctor, which the Doctor hardly noticed or chose to ignore.

Shaking his head in annoyance, the Master replied, “I know we agreed that we would share if it meant that we got to keep Rose in our lives. But we all have to admit that the situation is precarious at best.”

Rose sat down next to the Doctor, her mug cradled between her hands. She frowned slightly at the Master’s words, wondering where he was going with this. He was being uncharacteristically calm, even rational, though palpable tension radiated from him. It was a testament of how far he had come in the fact that he wasn’t raging and throwing and breaking things. Oh he wanted to. It was plain as day on his face. But he held himself back.

“Indeed,” the Doctor admitted.

The Master shot him a dirty look before continuing. “Something like this is going to take time to adjust to. We can’t just jump in head first and expect it to work.”

“I agree,” said the Doctor, planting his feet on the floor and leaning forward in the jump seat, his hands clasped in front of him. “We’d end up killing each other over and over again until our regenerations run out.”

The Master scoffed. “You think too highly of yourself. I’d definitely kill you first.”

“You’ve tried multiple times, and have failed each and every time, Master,” the Doctor said with a grin.

The Master scowled darkly at him, and Rose suddenly remembered the laser screwdriver.

“What are you suggesting, Master?” Rose cut in, desperate to steer the two temperamental Time Lords away from a fight.

“For starters, I really disliked having all three of us in bed together. It was weird trying to grope you and instead I got a handful of the Doctor,” he stated, pulling a disgusted face.

“That was you?!” the Doctor cried in indignation, his eyes going wide.

The Master actually flushed and looked away, that perpetual frown still etched on his face, though.

Rose glanced back and forth between the two Time Lords and tried very hard to suppress her grin.

“Plus he snores!” the Master continued.

“I do not!” the Doctor protested.

Rose pressed her lips together to suppress her bubbling giggles. _Oh, if only Jack were here. He would have a field day with this!_

“Okay, we can arrange for turns, though I don’t know what the big deal is? It’s not like you and the Doctor need much sleep. I’m the only one that needs to sleep every night.”

The Master slowly shifted his gaze to meet her own, his eyes darkening. “What makes you think it’s about sleep?”

Rose’s eyes widened as realisation dawned on her. She thrust the mug into the Doctor’s hands and leapt from her chair, glowering at the Master. “How dare you presume that we’ll jump straight into having sex!”

The Master’s face was a blank and emotionless mask, but his eyes were burning with a dangerous light. “I don’t presume anything, Rose. If I hadn’t walked in on you and the Doctor, you two would be shagging like bunny rabbits, or Holucians, right now.”

Rose spluttered with indignation, her embarrassment fuelling her anger towards the Master. She was about to open her mouth to fling some colorful insults at him, when the Doctor cut her off.

“So this is what this meeting is all about then. You don’t want Rose and I to…be together if you two can’t be together.”

The Master pressed his lips together in a thin line and gave a single nod. Rose lost her cool in that moment.

“That’s really presumptuous of you, Master, to think that this bond automatically equates to copulation! Right now, you’re treating me as a common whore to be passed between you and the Doctor!”

“Don’t put words in my mouth, Rose,” he warned. “I have never thought of you as a whore and I never will!”

“Then what is this all about then, hmm?” she shouted, her volatile temper rising to match his own.

The Master was instantly in front of her, his face twisted with untempered fury. “How would you feel if our roles were reversed, Rose, and you had to share the Doctor with another woman? Knowing full well that there’s a very good chance that they will be intimate, and you will be completely forgotten, even though you harbor feelings for him?”

Rose gawped at him, his words hitting her like a sledgehammer. For all his protests and denial, he was sure admitting a lot right now. Shame colored her cheeks and her temper instantly evaporated. Put that way, Rose knew she would be insanely jealous. She pictured another woman monopolising all of the Doctor’s attention while she stood on the sidelines, watching with bitter resentment and silently yearning to be a part of his love. It was not a nice feeling.

“You’re…you’re right, Master. I’m sorry,” she said softly.

The Master sighed. “If only this bond were totally platonic.”

“But it’s not,” Rose voiced out loud. She could not deny that she definitely harbored feelings for the Master; very different, but strangely the same as the feelings she had for the Doctor. She glanced over at the Doctor and saw the he was avoiding both their gazes, his lips pressed together in a thin line as he stared thoughtfully at the pulsing blue light of the console column.

“Doctor?” she asked.

Silence stretched like a taut elastic band as they waited for the Doctor to voice what was on his mind. Finally he spoke, but still refused to look at either Rose or the Master. “Whether we like it or not, all three of us are tied together. Or at least tied to Rose. We need to make this work, but only on one condition.”

“Which is?” the Master asked, his tone clipped.

The Doctor met the Master’s gaze. “There will be no…‘dancing’ until we all agree to it.”

“Agreed,” the Master stated.

Both Time Lords turned their attention to Rose, and she realised they were waiting for her response. She gave a nod and said, “Works for me.”

But deep down, she had to wonder…who was going to cave first?


	20. Chapter 20

“Right! Now that’s settled, how about we go exploring?” the Doctor suddenly exclaimed before an uncomfortable silence could stretch out too much between the three.

“Where to?” Rose asked, excitement lighting her whiskey colored eyes.

“Oh, I don’t know. How about we set the randomizer?”

“Best we don’t go to Juvon,” the Master stated calmly as he leaned against the console, examining his fingernails.

“Why?” the Doctor asked, his hand hovering over the switch.

“I may, or may not, have caused a spectacular explosion the last time I was there. Last I heard, I was wanted dead. Very dead.”

The Doctor straightened and raised a brow, though he didn’t seem too surprised by this bit of news.

“Actually, you might want to add Genovila, Ferdicon, Aspicalt, Kerwash and Nindoman to the ‘Do Not Go To’ list,” the Master said lazily.

“Dare I ask?”

The Master looked up at met the Doctor’s eyes, a particularly malicious smile spreading on his face. “Best that you don’t.” He drummed his fingers against the edge of the console and then his face lit up with childish exuberance. “I know. What about Doncoon?”

The Doctor snapped his fingers, a wide grin on his lips. “Perfect!” He then turned to Rose, who had stood silently to the side and watching the exchange between the two. “Go grab a jacket, Rose. Doncoon is a bit on the cool side. Stays at zero degrees all year round.”

“And what’s on Doncoon?” she asked.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and twirled her around, eliciting a happy squeal from the blonde. The Doctor caught her in his arms and planted a brief kiss on her lips before straightening up. “Get your jacket and you’ll find out,” he said with a mischievous wink.

Rose didn’t have to be asked twice. She practically sprinted from the console room in search for a jacket.

“Doctor?”

“Hmm?” the Doctor hummed, turning around and thrusting his hands in his pockets as he faced his adversary.

“I need to ask how this bond is affecting you?”

The Doctor paused for thought, and then shrugged. “Haven’t really noticed any difference, really.”

The Master frowned, clearly not happy by this answer. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. “I have no control over these…feelings. I feel like a retched, hormonal teenage human boy.”

“How so?” the Doctor asked, his brows furrowing.

The Master rolled his eyes. “I don’t think it’s necessary to elaborate, Doctor.”

“No, I think you really should tell me. As far as I can tell, I haven’t changed much, if at all. And Rose is back to normal. So I need to know how this is affecting you.”

The Master studied him and then his eyes widened as a thought came to him. “Ah, I should have guessed. These ‘feelings’ are normal for you. You’ve spent a fair amount of your lives with humans. I bet you’ve even ‘danced’ with a few.” He said this last part with obvious disgust.

A blush crept up the Doctor’s neck and he shifted uncomfortably. “Curiosity of my youth.”

“Typical.”

The Doctor met his disgusted gaze. “And you haven’t?”

The Master pulled a face. “Of course I have. I just never found it particularly fascinating. And I never had any of these… _emotions_ to go along with it.”

“What about Lucy?”

“What about her?”

“You were married to her. It’s safe to assume that you two…you know,” the Doctor said, waving his hand about for clarification.

“No, she was just a pawn in my game, Doctor. I was most certainly didn’t harbor any feelings towards her.”

The Doctor burst in a chuckle. “And here you and Jack were accusing me of being sexually repressed. You’re…” The Doctor shook his head.

The Master sighed and decided to ignore the jibe. “So you’re telling me these feelings and attractions to Rose are normal? It’s not some part of the bond?”

The Doctor’s face became serious. “My feelings for Rose are very real.”

He expected the Master to make an angry retort, or at least something sarcastic. Instead, the Master looked thoughtful.

“So it’s normal to feel like…this?”

The Doctor finally understood, and gave a nod.

The Master groaned. “I’m bloody doomed! Me! The Master! The most feared villain in all of the universes, now suddenly capable of lo… _this_!”

“Why are you fighting it? I thought you had come to terms with this arrangement?”

The Master rounded on him. “I have. Right now I’m rationalising and venting and processing all of this. Leave me be!”

The Doctor held up his hands in mock surrender. “Whatever works for you…just try not to break anything, please.”

“Okay. I’m ready,” Rose called out as she entered the console room, shrugging on a sleek cream colored coat with a faux fur trimmed hood. She paused when she noted the tension radiating through the room. Her eyes flickered to the Master, who currently was sporting a sour look on his face. “What’s got you all riled up?”

“Bloody emotions,” he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

Rose cast her eyes to the Doctor, who gave a shrug and seemed unperturbed, and was currently fiddling with some dials – not doubt setting the coordinates. Rose came to stand beside the Master and nudged him with her shoulder.

“We’ll work through this. It’s just going to take time and a bit of adjusting, but we’ll get there eventually.”

The Master reached for her hand and their fingers entwined perfectly. “No doubt we will. But I can’t stand the thought of living such a boring life treading the path of good.”

Rose barked out a laugh and the Master looked at her curiously.

“You think that by being good we don’t run into any mishaps or have some spectacular adventures? Do you honestly think the Doctor could stomach living such a boring life with no distractions?”

The Master glanced at the Doctor. “Hmm, you do have a point, Rose.”

“Of course I do. Now stop being a stick in the mud and try to enjoy this.”

“Depends…can I blow up some planets?”

“No,” the Doctor stated firmly, his eyes still glued to the monitor. The Master glanced at Rose and she shook her head.

The Master let out a frustrated growl. “Fine. Can I at least try to cause a few wars here and there?”

Rose raised a brow, but remained silent.

“Uh…no.” Again, from the Doctor.

The Master rolled his eyes. “Can I at least shoot a few things with my laser screwdriver?”

The Doctor’s head snapped up. “What?”

“Can I at least shoot…”

“Yes, I heard that part,” the Doctor interrupted.

“Then why did you ask?”

“I asked because I had no idea you had a laser screwdriver. When did you make one? And without me knowing about it?”

“I made it when you were occupied with making that whole bond suppressor. Try and keep up, Doctor.” The Master seemed to be enjoying himself far too much.

The Doctor straightened and ran his hand through his hair, his eyes looking a bit wild. “No! Absolutely not. That in your hands would be a very dangerous weapon.”

“I haven’t shot anyone with it yet, even when I was sorely tempted to shoot Jackass.”

“That argument is moot. Jack would just come back to life anyway.”

“Don’t I know it. Can’t seem to get rid of that amorous blighter.”

“Captain Envy,” Rose sang, earning equal scowls from the two Time Lords. “What does it matter, Doctor. I don’t see any harm in him having a screwdriver as well.”

“You haven’t seen what he can do with his screwdriver.”

The Master grinned. “I bet mine is bigger than yours!”

Rose snorted and the Doctor leveled him with a very serious glare.

The Master threw up his hands. “Okay. Fine! I will not use my sonic for nefarious purposes. Now can we please go on an adventure before I regenerate from boredom?”

 

ooOoo

 

They landed with a spectacular bump that sent Rose careening to the floor. The Master held on diligently to the edge of the console, as did the Doctor. The Master shot the Doctor a look of consternation before he helped Rose up.

“Fix the settings, Doctor, so that we can pilot together. Your ability to pilot this piece of scrap is abysmal.”

“The Tardis is not a piece of scrap!” the Doctor protested, looking highly affronted.

The Master rolled his eyes and reached for the door handle, and was promptly shocked. He let out a yowl and snatched his hand back, glaring daggers at the ceiling. Rose covered up her wide grin with her hand, and mentally sensed great amusement coming from the Tardis.

“Play nice, Master. Sometimes you forget who’s really in charge here,” Rose cautioned as she opened the door.

“What? The Tardis?” the Master said incredulously with a shake of his head.

“She wanted you on board. She can just as easily kick you out. Think about that,” Rose said, flashing him a toothy grin before stepping out.

The lands before her were dusted with a thin layer of snow that sparkled like a millions diamonds as the two suns glimmered on opposite ends of the planet. Snow-capped mountains dotted the horizon, their peaks jagged and sharp looking as they stretched skywards. What landscape peeked through the snow was a brilliant violet color and almost resembled Amethyst.

“Doncoon experienced a blast freeze about a couple thousand years ago,” the Doctor lectured as he came to stand beside her, taking her hand in his own. The Master came to stand on the other side of her, but had his hands thrust into his pockets and made no move to take her other hand.

“The snow has been here since and will be here until the planet implodes in a few million years’ time when the core becomes unstable.”

“There’s two suns. Why doesn’t the snow melt or the temperature get warmer?” Rose asked.

“Those suns burner at a much lower temperature than your own sun, Rose,” the Master interjected.

“So this planet is in a constant perpetual winter. A rather mild winter, mind you, but it does not go through any other seasons,” the Doctor said, his voice laced with excitement, as he tended to do when he was explaining something fascinating.

“And right now the inhabitants are celebrating their version of Christmas. Here they call it Doncoononian. Very unoriginal, I know,” the Master said condescendingly.

“Wanna go take a looksie?” the Doctor enquired with an impatient tug on her hand.

Rose gave an enthusiastic nod and soon the two were racing down the trail that had probably been there for a thousand years. The Master followed at a more leisurely pace behind them, his thoughts occupying other things.

ooOoo

 

They strolled through the town, sparkling fairy light of various hues twinkling as they adorned the wooden houses and stores.

The three made their way to the town square, where various stalls were set up and selling trinkets and items of clothing and various souvenirs. There was no limit to what could be found here - there was something for everyone.

The Doncoonians were tall and graceful beings, being close to seven feet tall. Their skin was so pale that it looked almost translucent and had an ethereal glow to it. What stunned Rose was that beneath their skin were tiny pulsating dots that flowed and travelled along their bodies like a constant moving transit system. Their faces were humanoid and very identical at first glance, and their hair was like silver tinsel that flowed like silken draperies down their backs. They were undeniable beautiful and Rose could not tear her eyes away.

“Stop staring, Rose. It’s considered rude,” the Doctor whispered in her ear.

“That’s rich coming from you,” she pointed out, which only earned a cheeky grin from the Doctor.

“He’s right, Rose. Staring is considered a grave insult. Trust me, I was thrown into prison the first time I came here,” the Master said.

“You were thrown into prison just for staring?”

“Nope. I was thrown into prison for starting a riot.”

Rose sighed. “Is there any planet where you haven’t caused any trouble?”

The Master tapped his chin thoughtfully. “None that I can think of off the top of my head.”

Rose rolled her eyes. They came to a food stand and they purchased three pastries that was unlike any she had tasted before. The explosion of caramelised fruit of this planet exploded on her palate and she let out a groan of approval, devouring the pastry in a few bites.

“Here, try this,” the Doctor said, offering her a wooden mug of a golden tinged liquid.

Rose took a tentative sip. The liquid was light, lighter than water, and instantly warmed her from head to toe. There was an undercurrent of honey and lemon and something else she had no name for. She proceed to down it in a few gulps.

They meandered from stall to stall and soon the skies darkened. The planet started glowing in an iridescent glow, the rock of the planet being the source of the otherworldly light. Rose let out an involuntary gasp of wonder at the sight as the air shimmered and swirled like a violet hued Northern Lights.

“Time for the festival to begin,” the Doctor said excitedly, pulling her hand as he led her to the field beyond the market place.

The field had been lined with more of the Amethyst-like rocks, which glowed a brilliant violet and lighted up the field without further need of any other lights.

Soon stringed music floated through the air, calling and beckoning all to join in the dancing. Rose found she could not ignore the hypnotic music and tugged on the Doctor’s hand, impatient to get her feet moving.

“Dance with me, Doctor?” she asked, her voice dipping low and suggestive. The Doctor, surprisingly, didn’t hesitate and soon they were caught up in the music, their bodies molding together as they danced slowly in lazy circles. Rose rested her head against the Doctor’s chest, his dual heartbeats resounding in his chest and lulling her into a sense of safety. His arm wrapped protectively around her waist, pulling her closer as they swayed to the music.

“This is perfect,” she murmured.

She glanced up and was surprised to see nothing but adoration shimmering in those chocolate brown depths.

“I think it’s my turn for a dance,” the Master cut in.

The Doctor looked like he wanted to protest, but after a pause he stepped back with dignity. The Master watched the Doctor walk away and then leaned forward.

“How about we liven things up a bit. All this slow and boring music is much too dull.”

“What did you have in mind?” Rose asked cautiously.

The Master grinned and then without looking, aimed his sonic over his shoulder. Soon the stringed lyrics changed into a faster paced tempo. The dancers around them paused, unsure of how to proceed.

“Let’s see what moves you’ve got, Rose Tyler,” the Master challenged, his boyish face shining with mischief.

Rose poked her tongue through her teeth. “Show me your moves and I’ll show you mine.”

“Challenge accepted.”

The Master grabbed her hand and soon they were dancing with fast paced steps and plenty of twirls added in, along with a few scandalous dips. Rose felt laughter bubbling from her lips, her cheeks aching from her constant grin. The Master was an exceptional dancer, and certainly knew how to have a good time, and she found that she didn’t mind. It felt great to let her hair down and have fun with him. They certainly needed it.

The locals kept a wide berth of the dancing duo, but their keen eyes observed the moves and a few bold ones started to mimic their movements, much to the amusement of Rose and the Master.

After an hour of dancing, the Master pulled Rose away from the now pulsating crowd and led her to the outer edge of the field.

“Oh, that was brilliant! It’s been such a long time since I danced like that,” she enthused.

The Master smiled contentedly. Then he reached into his pocket and withdrew a little rectangular velvet box and handed it to her.

She raised a questioning brow, but accepted it. “What is it?”

“Open it and find out,” he said brusquely, his eyes staring ahead.

Rose opened the box with more caution than necessary and gasped. Inside was a diamond encrusted bracelet, each stone swirling and dancing with an inner light. As she peered closer, Rose noted that each of the diamonds had been delicately cut to resemble miniature rose buds not fully bloomed.

“It’s…it’s beautiful,” she murmured.

The Master reached over and lifted the bracelet with care that she did not know he was capable of, and clasped it on to her wrist. His eyes were downcast and he would not meet her eye.

“I saw it and it reminded me of you.”

Rose held her breath as he finally met her eye. Time seemed to come to a standstill as they stared at each other, something unspoken passing between them on this perfectly magical night.

And suddenly there was a massive explosion in the distance, white and purple sparks shooting into the air.

The Master grabbed Rose’s hand. “That’s our cue to run!”

Rose stumbled after him and glanced back as the spectacular sight lighted the night sky in jets of sparks. The locals could be seen in the distance running around and shouting angrily as they pointed skywards with long-fingered hands.

“Wait! You did that?”

The Master glanced back at her, his grin wide and contagious. “Oh yes! It was far too dull, Rose. You have to admit that this makes things more interesting!”

Rose blinked, but then a giggle escaped her lips before she could stop it. “I guess we can add this planet to the “Do Not Go To’ list.”

The Master winked at her as they raced back to the Tardis.


	21. Chapter 21

“Wait! What about the Doctor?” Rose shouted, digging her heels in to force the Master to stop. She could see the Tardis in the distance, like a beacon of hope.

“What about him?” the Master asked, irritation lacing his words.

“We can’t just leave him!”

The Master huffed in annoyance. “He’s coming along. Should be here any minute now.”

Rose frowned. “How can you tell?”

“I can sense him. You can, too, if you concentrate on your bond with him,” the Master stated, poking her forehead.

“I, uh, have no idea how to do that.”

The Master rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. She thought she heard the phrase ‘stupid primitive humans’, but couldn’t be sure. Rose placed her hands on her hips and glared daggers at the Master.

“I haven’t been trained in these things, okay. So you can stop your insults before you find a foot up your ass!”

The Master flashed her a wicked grin. “I’d like to see you try, Rose.” His face became serious as he glanced behind her. “And it looks like the Doctor is right on time. Isn’t that something?” The Master paused. “Hmm, seems he bought along some company.”

Rose glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw the Doctor sprinting for all he was worth towards them, an angry mob of Doncoonians hot on his heels.

The Master grabbed her hand and shouted, with far too much glee, “Run!”

Rose glanced back to make sure the Doctor was right behind them before taking off towards the Tardis. She slammed into the door and fished out her key from the silver necklace around her neck, her hands shaking as she tried to insert the key into the slot.

The Master snatched the key from her hand and had the door opened in a second before roughly shoving her into the interior. Rose whirled around and felt immense relief when the Doctor bolted in and the Master shut the door firmly behind him, which was followed by numerous _thumps_ as the horde slammed into the door. The Doctor didn’t pause for breath as he raced to the console and dematerialised the Tardis.

There was a few moments of silence as each tried to catch their breath.

“Well that was quite an enjoyable trip. Let’s do it again!” the Master enthused, his eyes sparkling with wicked delight.

“What did you do?” the Doctor demanded, straightening up and giving the Master his Oncoming Storm glare.

The Master shoved his hands into his pant pockets and ambled over to the console. “Oh, I just blew up their prison.”

There was a stunned silence. “You could have hurt some innocent people!” the Doctor bellowed.

“Pft. It’s a prison. How many innocent people do you think are in prison?”

“It doesn’t mean that they deserved to die!”

The Doctor looked as though he wanted to throttle the other Time Lord. The Master, on the other hand, was the epitome of cool and collected, with a dash of sadistic enjoyment at causing the Doctor so much ire.

Rose decided it was time to intervene.

“Master, was the prison empty?”

The Master pursed his lips as he made a show of thinking about that question. “Mostly,” he eventually replied, drawing out the word.

“So…how many were in there then?”

The Master turned his attention skywards and ran his tongue over the front of his teeth. “Hmm. Difficult to say. Probably a few hundred.”

The Doctor’s eyes bulged out and he clutched at his hair with both hands. If he were human, Rose was sure he would have keeled over from a heart attack.

“You just killed a few hundred people!”

A slow, lazy smile bloomed on the Master’s face. “Did I now?” he asked in a far too innocent tone.

Rose sat down heavily. This was not good. She had been vouching for the Master to have been reformed somewhat, but this act of his just proved that he, indeed, was not. Her heart ached at the thought of him becoming a prisoner in the Tardis; too volatile, dangerous and unpredictable to be let out.

“Master, how could you?” she whispered.

“What? They were the scourge of the planet. I say good riddance. Anyway, there’s more where they came from.”

The Doctor was now pacing back and forth, his hands running through his hair and mussing it up spectacularly as his agitation grew in intensity.

“Problem is,” the Master continued, examining his nails, “it’s hard to eradicate Calpimons. That prison was infested with them, and I daresay I didn’t get them all.”

The Doctor instantly stilled and slowly turned his head to stare at the Master, a look of pure astonishment on his features. “Calpimons?” he croaked.

“That’s what I said, you moron,” the Master snapped. His eyes flickered to the Doctor and his smile widened. “What did you think I was referring to?”

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth, words for once eluding him.

“What are Calpimons?” Rose asked.

“Earth’s version of cockroaches. Only Calpimons are the size of your hand and hairy and have a nasty bite,” the Master said in a bored tone. He then shot Rose an exaggerated wink before strolling out of the console room, humming a tune that sounded distinctly like the theme song to Teletubbies.

“Well…that’s good I suppose,” Rose mused aloud. “At least he didn’t kill anyone.”

The Doctor bent over the console, gripping the edge tightly that his knuckles became white. He bowed his head and inhaled deeply.

“Doctor? What’s wrong?” Rose asked, instantly at his side and touching his arm tentatively.

“I think the Master is going to test me to my limits. And it doesn’t help that I’m not particularly patient in this regeneration.”

Rose chewed her bottom lip to stop the smile that was threatening to break through. _Oh yes, the Master was very intent on giving the Doctor a hard time. And by the looks of it, he was succeeding._

The Doctor straightened and ran a hand through his wild hair, a deep sigh escaping his lips.

“Fancy watching a movie?” Rose asked, nudging his shoulder with his. Best to try and keep him occupied.

“Actually, that sound like a great idea,” he said, his face alighting with enthusiasm as he grasped at the distraction Rose was offering.

“I’ll make the popcorn,” she said, walking to the kitchen. Rose paused and addressed the Doctor sternly. “And don’t pick Mary Poppins again.”

“But Rose,” he whined. “It’s a classic.”

“It was the first ten times we watched it. You have now killed the magic of it for me.”

The Doctor pulled a face. “Fine, but I refuse to watch any of those soppy romances that you are so fond of. So predictable and so boring. And did I forget to mention unoriginal and the plot lines mediocre…” he rambled as he followed her to the kitchen, his earlier consternation at the Master forgotten.

 

ooOoo

 

Two movies later, Rose stretched and yawned.

“I think it’s time for me to hit the sack,” she declared, standing.

“Yes, you look beat,” the Doctor said a bit too enthusiastically.

Rose smiled down fondly at him. “You’re going to watch Mary Poppins, aren’t you?”

“Who? Me? Wouldn’t dream of it!” he stated quickly, his voice going slightly higher in octave.

Rose shook her head, the smile never leaving her face as she bent down to give the Doctor a peck on the cheek. “Okay, well you enjoy Mary Poppins. See you in the mornin’.”

“There’s no morning on the Tardis, Rose,” he called after her as Rose exited the room.

The smile vanished from her face as soon as she left the room, and Rose walked with determination to the Master’s bedroom. She paused outside the closed door and then lifted her hand and gave a small knock.

“Come in, Rose,” the Master called from the other side, his voice slightly muffled by the barrier.

Rose swung open the door and walked in, unsurprised to find his room back in order and all traces of destruction erased like a bad dream. She closed the door softly behind her and turned to face the Master, who was sitting at his desk, fiddling with some sort of contraption. He didn’t bother to glance up as she made her way to him.

“So, did you find what you were looking for in the prison?” she asked casually, running her finger along the smooth, varnished wood of the desk.

The Master looked up to peer at her through his lashes and slowly sat back in his leather bound chair. He folded his hands casually over his lap and raised a brow.

“What makes you think I was looking for something?” he drawled in an almost bored manner, though his eyes were sharp and calculating.

Rose gave him a sly grin. “You suggested that we go to Doncoon. You also happened to mention that you were once imprisoned there, and I find it highly coincidental that you blew up the prison after being gone for over an hour.”

“That’s a lot of theorising,” he said drily.

“So did you find it?” she pressed.

The corner of his mouth curved up. “And what was I supposed to find?”

“You tell me,” Rose challenged, leaning forward so that she was eye level with him over the desk, her palms firmly planted on the surface of the desk.

The Master chuckled and shook his head. “Say that I did hide something there and went back to retrieve it, what makes you think I would tell you?”

Rose straightened. “I didn’t expect you to tell me what it is you went to get, but you have basically confirmed my suspicions that there was something.” She shot him a mega-watt grin and made to leave.

“Rose?”

Rose halted and glanced over her shoulder.

“Don’t tell the Doctor.”

Her face softened and turned in her spot to give him her attention. “The Doctor’s going to figure it out soon, if he hasn’t already. Is it something bad?”

The Master leaned forward and clasped his hands in front of him on the desk. “No. It could be dangerous, though,” he teased.

Rose studied him for a moment and then came to sit on the chair opposite the desk. The Master raised his brow questioningly.

“Can I ask a favor?”

The Master’s face transformed to a stony cold mask. “And if I refuse, you’ll what? Tell the Doctor of my escapade?”

Rose scoffed. “Don’t be daft, you dunce.” Her voice softened as she continued. “We’re all entitled to our secrets. That’s actually the reason I’m here.”

“I’m not following.”

“I want you to help me with my mental shields.”

The Master frowned. “Why don’t you just ask your beloved Doctor?”

“I don’t want him poking around in my mind and coming across my secret.”

A devious grin spread on his face. “And you trust me not to break that door down and find out myself? I could easily do it – I could make you spill all your dirty little secrets.”

“So why haven’t you,” she asked, cocking a brow and crossing her arms over her chest.

The Master hesitated, and Rose gave a triumphant grin.

Rose leaned forward, mirroring the Master and said in a low voice. “You would have done so by now, if you really wanted to. So why haven’t you?”

The Master glared back at her. “Because for once, I have found something I wish to keep and I don’t want to jeopardise that.”

Her face softened and Rose took his hands in her own. “I trust you, Master. You knew about my secret and you kept it, and I know you will continue to do so. That is why I am asking you.”

His thumb rubbed a lazy circle over the back of her clasped hand. “You know, sooner or later you’re going to have to tell me what you big bad secret is.”

Rose let out a sigh. “I know…but not now. I can barely face the reality of what I did. I don’t think I could bear the look of judgement on both yours and the Doctor’s face when you two find out.”

The Master snorted. “I am the last person qualified to judge.”

Rose gave his hand a squeeze and stood. “That’s why I know I can trust you with this.”

“And what do we tell the Doctor? He is going to get curious as to why we’re spending so much alone time together. He might even jump to the wrong conclusion.” An evil smile spread across his face, his eyes alighting with anticipation at this thought.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Yeah, you really need to lay off of him. That little stunt earlier caused him to age a decade or so.”

His eyes glinted wickedly. “I told you, Rose, I don’t plan to make this easy for him. But you haven’t answered my question.”

Rose bit on her bottom lip. “I don’t know what excuse I’m going to tell him. I don’t like lying to the Doctor, but I want to keep this from him. You know how the Doctor is – he’ll be persistent.”

“Yes, the Doctor likes keeping his secrets, but hates it when others keep stuff from him,” the Master said with an edge of bitterness.

“So will you help me?” she asked, her voice sounding unsure.

The Master drummed his fingers against the desk. Finally he nodded. Rose’s face flooded with relief.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Don’t thank me yet, Rose. I have a feeling this is going to backfire spectacularly.”

“And you’ll enjoy every moment of it.”

“Of course I will.”

Rose gave him an indulgent smile and left. The Master sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers in front of him, a thoughtful look creasing his features. Rose had been right – he had gone to retrieve something from the prison; something he had hidden exceptionally well in his old cell. And right now it was embedded in the bracelet he had given her. It was highly deceptive of him, but he was not sorry in the least.


	22. Chapter 22

A few hours later there was another knock on the Master’s door, and there was no mistaking who it was this time.

“Blood hell! Can’t an evil villain get a moment to himself?” the Master shouted at the polished wood of the door.

The door opened and the Doctor peeked his head through the gap, his hair a wild, yet stylish mess, as though he had been running his hands through it constantly.

“Got a moment?” he asked, way too chipper for the Master’s liking. He reminded the Master of an eager puppy; expressive eyes and a jovial attitude. It really was starting to grate on his nerves.

“Do I really have a choice?” the Master growled, leaning back in his chair and tossing his laser screwdriver on the top of his desk. The Doctor was here for a reason and he certainly would not allow the Master to get back to his fiddling…work.

“Oh, we all have a choice, but at this moment, not really,” the Doctor replied casually as he strolled into the room without invitation.

The Master’s scowl darkened at this unwanted invasion. “What do you want? And if you expect to have a sappy heart-to-heart, be prepared to have your skinny ass kicked out of here. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The Doctor didn’t seem particularly perturbed by this threat, and the Master’s eyes flickered to the laser screwdriver laying innocently on his desk. _Just one little shot…_

“I noticed the bracelet you bought Rose…”

The Master’s head snapped up, a dark gleam shining in his brown eyes. “If you want to do a one-upmanship on me, don’t expect me to help you pick out a gift for her. It’s not my style.”

The Doctor sat down on the chair and rested his feet on the top of the desk, his ankles crossed. The Master’s scowl deepened and his eyes flickered back to the laser screwdriver. _So tempting…_

“I noticed that you put a perception filter on it. Did you honestly think that a perception filter would work on me?”

The Master sighed and rubbed tiredly at his forehead. “The perception filter is not for you, you idiot.”

There was a lingering lull as the Doctor processed his statement. “It’s for Rose?”

“Yes.”

“Why? Surely you would want her to notice the gift you stole for her.”

The Master smirked. “What makes you think I stole it?”

The Doctor shot him a pointed look, which caused the Master to chuckle. _Yeah, he had definitely stolen it._

“So…why make it so Rose will not notice the bracelet you bought her? That sort of goes against the meaning of giving a gift.”

The Master peered at the Doctor with a hawk-like gaze. Finally he replied, “So she will not take it off.”

The Doctor frowned. He dropped his lanky legs from the desk and leaned forward in his chair, his hands clasped in front of him.

“You put something else in that bracelet, didn’t you?”

The Master didn’t bother to hide it: he had fully expected the Doctor to figure it all out. The surprise had been when Rose had done the exact same thing. That, in itself, had been a surprise. And he had been expecting this conversation with the Doctor at some point, and for once he wanted, no needed, the Doctor in on this.

“Yes, I did.”

The Doctor’s eyes flashed dangerously. “What did you do?” he asked, his voice dropping in octave.

The Master leaned forward, mirroring the Doctor.

“A long time ago, when I was last imprisoned on Doncoon, I hid a Mermabilian gem in there.”

The Doctor’s scowl quickly turned to that of one of surprise. “A Mermabilian gem? Really? But there’s only two in known existence…one in the Museum of Gabbawakee, and the other, well, it has never been found since the crown prince of Hulopilod mysteriously disappeared….oh.”

The Master’s lips curled up into an evil grin.

“You killed him for the gem?” There was no mistaking the repulsion that laced the Doctor’s words.

“I wish,” the Master stated with a bit of longing. “He was a snivelling little brat and killing him had been my first intention. But he offered me a deal: the gem in exchange for taking him to another planet where he had no obligations as a prince. I don’t think he thought out his request too well, because he soon found himself amongst the Twilopian Tribe. Last I heard, he became part of the queen’s harem. And she definitely had a dominant streak, if you know what I mean.” The Master gave the Doctor an exaggerated wink.

The Doctor openly gawped at his adversary and then he frowned. “But why hide the gem in a prison cell? On Doncoon of all places?”

“Because Doncoon has a reputation for being a very secure prison. That is, until I escaped. Twice now. They really need to up their security measure, but I digress.” The Master drummed his fingers against the desk. “Also, the Doncoonians are a rigid race where no one steps a toe out of line. So…”

“Little to no prisoners to discover your hidden treasure.”

“Exactly!”

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, mussing it up even more. “And you placed the gem in the bracelet?”

“Yes.”

The Doctor’s lips pressed together in a thin line. He clearly was not happy about this piece of information. “Why?”

“I don’t know about you, but Rose’s little display of power back at that bar put the fear of every known and unknown deity into me.” The Master paused, levelling the Doctor with a pointed look. “I happened to have the foresight to scan Rose with my screwdriver before you stepped in like a knight in shining armor and saved the day. Yadda, yadda, yadda, and all that crap.”

“And what did it show?”

The Master’s face darkened and his jaw clenched. “If she had continued, she would have decimated all of time and space as we know it.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened in shock at the truth plain on the Master’s face. He was not lying.

“But the bonds have levelled everything out…”

“Can you be certain about that? Are you willing to take such a huge risk on such a fragile leap of faith?”

The Doctor blinked. “So this gem is to suppress her powers?”

The Master reached over and picked up his screwdriver, twirling it between his nimble fingers.

“I have taken the readings that I recorded and implanted it into the gem. If her levels ever reach that peak again, the gem will activate.”

“And what will it do exactly?” The Doctor actually sounded a bit fearful.

“It will form a protective bubble around her and absorb her powers until it has been depleted.”

“What?! For good?”

“No, just temporarily.”

The Doctor stood up abruptly, his face washed in dark shadows. “No! Absolutely not! You are not certain that it won’t kill her…”

“I have been working out all the formulas since Popalupa and our little run-in with the Valooshians when I first witnessed her powers. I have made every calculation perceivable.” The Master took in a deep breath and continued, his voice a bit calmer. “Believe me, Doctor, I would not harm Rose, and have taken cautionary measures to ensure that she will not be harmed if she loses control again.

“This…this is wrong,” the Doctor protested. “We’re essentially violating her trust.”

The Master gave an exaggerated sigh and tossed his screwdriver to the Doctor, who caught it expertly.

“Take a look at the readings.”

The Doctor glanced down at the device in his hand and then flicked through it. He visibly blanched when he found what he was looking for.

“Did you really think Rose’s powers were just some pretty show of light?” the Master asked sarcastically, steepling his fingers in front of him.

The Doctor swallowed hard. “No. I knew she could be destructively powerful, I just never imagined it to be on this…scale.”

A weighted lull seemed to permeated the air, hanging like a thick heavy cloud over the two Time Lords.

“Now you understand why I’m taking these measures,” the Master finally spoke up. “I do not trust that our bond alone will be enough.”

The Doctor, now visibly pale, placed the screwdriver back on the desk. “Why are you telling me all of your plans? It’s very unlike you.”

“I need your cooperation on this, Doctor. I need to know that you will not remove that bracelet under any circumstance.”

The Doctor shifted his weight, becoming deeply engrossed in his thoughts. “If she ever finds out, she will hate us for doing this to her. For betraying her trust.”

“Can you trust that she won’t lose control?” the Master countered.

The Doctor stilled.

“Because I am not willing to take that chance, Doctor. It’s not only Rose that we have to think about – it’s all of time and space that is at risk.”

The Doctor hung his head, sighing in defeat before he glanced up at the Master, his face imploring. “Can we not use something else? That gem is very powerful and unpredictable. Maybe something less…”

“Like the last gem you used for the suppressor? Rose burnt through that like it was merely nothing, Doctor. No, this is our best chance.”

The Doctor swiped his hand over his face, his face drawn and haggard. “Fine,” he said and met the Master’s gaze. Instead of seeing a gloating look on his face, the Doctor was surprised to note that the Master was surprisingly subdued.

“Don’t think I garner any enjoyment from doing this to Rose, Doctor, because I don’t. If there was another way, I would gladly do it.”

The Doctor gave a solemn nod.

The Master stood and pocketed his screwdriver. “Tomorrow I will be working on mental shields with Rose. That way I can see if I can try and activate a mental suppressor as well so that there will be no need for the gem. It’s worth a shot.”

“I could do that,” the Doctor readily supplied.

The Master shook his head. “No. If the time ever comes that she finds the mental suppressor, it would be much better if she found out I did it. She, at least, expects me to do something like that. Not you. She might forgive me for such an act. You, well, maybe it’s best we don’t find out.”

The Doctor frowned. “You’re trying to help me?”

The Master scoffed. “No, you moron. I’m trying to help Rose. You happen to be part of a package deal, as much as I hate to admit it.”

The two Time Lords stood facing each other, almost as though silently coming to an agreement, or an understanding.

“Now bugger off. I’m busy,” the Master sneered.

The Doctor’s eyes flickered to the contraption on the desk.

“What are you making?”

“None of your business.”

The Doctor ignored him went over to the desk to pick up the devices, which was the size of a tablet and as thin as a sheet of paper. It was completely translucent and flickering blue lights blinked lazily on the surface. He held it up eye level, turning it over and peering at it from every angle.

“This…is quite an advanced tracking device,” the Doctor mused.

“Far more superior than the gadgets that you usually make,” the Master said snarkily.

The Doctor ignored the jibe. “What do you need a tracking device for?” He glanced up at the Master and raised a brow.

The Master’s face split into a jarringly wide grin, inwardly pleased that the Doctor had asked in a conspiratorial tone, “Fancy going on a treasure hunt?”


	23. Chapter 23

“Stop fidgeting,” the Master snapped.

Rose huffed out an exaggerated sigh. “I would if this wasn’t so boring.”

They were currently sitting cross-legged on her bed, the Master’s nimble fingers pressed against her temples. His eyes were closed in serene concentration and Rose peeked open an eye to peer at him. He looked so young and innocent like this, without the permanent scowl that seemed to be constantly etched on his features. Right now, like this, he could almost pass for content.

Rose cracked a smile at this thought. _Who would have thought that the Master was capable of being peaceful?_ Though, she knew under this façade was a very dangerous and volatile Time Lord, but she just couldn’t seem to comprehend it in moments like these. With the Master she felt strangely safe, as though he were her protector, and in a way he was. That, in itself, was an unnerving thought.

“So you think that I’m your protector?”

Rose startled and inwardly cursed that she had forgotten that being mentally connected like this, he could read her every passing thought

“Language, Rose,” he scolded, his eyes still peacefully closed.

“Oh please. It’s not like you’re innocent in that regard.”

“I’m not innocent in any regard, Rose, and you had best remember that. Even though you seem to think of me as your protector, don’t think I will hesitate to cause you some pain…in the right context, of course.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Should have known you’d be into all that ‘pain is pleasure’ stuff.”

The Master smirked and cracked open his eyes to gaze at her. Rose’s breath hitched when she saw the darkened look pass through those ageless brown eyes, and a brief mental image flashed through her mind, so intense that she let out an involuntary gasp.

“Like what you saw?” the Master intoned, his voice having gone low and husky.

Rose swallowed hard. _That had been…very explicit._ “How…how is that position even possible? Actually, how do you even know a position like… _that?”_

The Master grinned evilly, flashing perfect white teeth. He still had her head clasped between his fingers, and Rose shivered when he grazed her cheekbone with his thumb. He leaned closer, their noses almost touching. “You’re not the only one with secrets, Rose.”

The Master closed his eyes again in concentration, rendering all further conversation null and void. Not that Rose could think of a plausible retort. That image had essentially rendered her speechless.

She felt something solidify in her mind and a few moments later the Master slowly pulled free, his hands falling loosely in his lap, and opened his eyes to stare at her.

“The mental shields are up and you little secret has been added an extra layer of secrecy so that the Doctor doesn’t accidently stumble across it.” The Master intentionally left out the little fact that he had also worked on building that mental suppressor against her power. It had been no easy feat and he had worried that Rose would realise his deception, but she had remained blissfully unaware throughout the whole process. But the Master was still worried that the mental shields and the gem implanted in her bracelet wouldn’t be enough to forestall her powers. These fears were the reason that they needed to track down that item.

The Doctor had listened intently to his suggestion, and the Master had been mildly surprised when he had agreed to go on this little treasure hunt. Well, not exactly little. It was going to be a pain in the ass to find, but the Master was dead certain that it would work.

“Thank you,” Rose murmured, drawing the Master out of his musings.

“Like I said, don’t thank me yet. You owe me for that little favor.”

“Oh?” Rose arched a dark brow, wondering where he was going with this. With the Master, anything was possible.

“Oh yes,” he said darkly, leaning forward.

Rose leaned back on her hands, suddenly nervous and tense as to what his true intentions actually were. And if she was being completely honest, a flash of arousal coursed through at the smouldering gaze he was giving her. True, the primal urges of the bond had been tampered down, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t an attraction between them.

His gaze darkened and Rose scuttled back, her head hitting against the headboard, and she helplessly watched as the Master crawled towards her on all fours like a lithe panther.

“My help does is not given willingly and it comes with a price when I so choose to give it.” He was now crouched over her, his arms and legs effectively trapping Rose in.

Rose swallowed hard. “And…and what is your price?” she asked, her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

He gave her a salacious smirk before capturing her lips with his own. The kiss deepened and intensified as they tasted and explored each other, the heated flame rising to an inferno between them.

The Master suddenly pulled back and gave her a cheeky grin. “I haven’t thought of a payment yet, but I’ll be sure to let you know when I think of something appropriate. Or inappropriate.”

With that he bounded off the bed and straightened his tie before shrugging on his suit jacket, meticulously buttoning it up. Rose sat up and watched him with disbelief.

“What? You mean that kiss wasn’t payment?”

The Master gave her a look as though she were being particularly dense. “Of course not. That was foreplay. Had absolutely nothing to do with payment.”

“You’re such an ass,” Rose ground out as she clumsily stood up, glaring at the Master.

The Master chuckled. “Yes that I am. Now hurry along and get ready. We have places to go, things to do. People to massacre.”

“We’re going exploring?” Her whole face seemed to light up with excitement and anticipation at this news.

“Yes. I need to find something important.”

“Really? What is it?”

“Important to me. Not important to you,” he sneered and left her room without a word of goodbye.

Rose scowled at the now empty doorway. _The Master really could be an ass sometime. Well, most of the time. Okay, he was an ass all of the time._

 

ooOoo

 

Rose entered the console room dressed in faded blue jeans and a dark purple shirt with a scoop neck, and on her feet she wore black leather boots that reached mid-calf. She had decided to leave her hair down, but had gone a bit heavy on the makeup.

The Doctor and the Master were hunched over the console, both peering intently at something that had captured their attention. They suddenly detected her presence and both straightened up and faced her; the Doctor giving her a megawatt grin and the Master peering at her through calculating eyes, a shadow of a smirk playing on his lips.

“Ah, there you are, Rose.” The Doctor was rocking on his heels with his hands thrust into his pant pockets, and his eyes were alight with eagerness. “The Master was telling me that the putting the mental shields in place was quite successful.”

Rose cast a wary glance at the Master, whose smile blossomed into that of a full blown evil grin.

“Did he now?” she asked cautiously. She thought they had agreed to keep that between them.

The Doctor noticed the shift in her demeanor and shot the Master a questioning look. The Master pushed back from the console, where he had been lazily leaning against, and gave a nonchalant shrug.

“Yes. The Doctor and I both agreed that it would be a good idea for me to help you with those pesky little shields.”

The Master knew he now had them both. The Doctor wouldn’t say anything pertaining to his knowledge of what the Master had actually been doing inside her head. And Rose would not say anything in case it led to her secret being revealed. All in all, he had them on the hook and they both knew it.

As suspected, the Doctor quickly changed the subject.

“Anywho, now that everything is in order, the Master has suggested that we go on a scavenger hunt.”

“Did he now?” Rose asked again, this time not bothering to mask her suspicions. She narrowed her eyes at the Master. “Did he happen to mention what it is we’re looking for?”

“No idea,” the Master cut in. “I’m just going based on rumors that I’ve heard over the course of the centuries and I thought now might be a good a time as any to see if there’s any truth to them.”

Rose crossed her arms, unwilling to budge. “What are the rumors?”

“Treasure beyond our wildest dreams,” the Master said sarcastically, rolling his eyes for good measure. “That’s just it. The rumors say it’s either gold, or technology, or weapons of mass destruction. There was even one rumor that it’s a crazy old loon sitting in a cave in a mountain somewhere waiting for the day when someone would discover him. Or her. Fact is, no one knows for sure. But I certainly want to find out.” He left out the fact the he knew full well what the ‘treasure’ actually was.

“Plus it will be an adventure,’ the Doctor cut in.

Rose eyed them both. “And you trust him?” she asked, rolling her head in the Master’s direction.

“Oi! I’m right here, you know,” the Master said, annoyed.

Rose ignored him and stared pointedly at the Doctor. The Doctor scratched the back of his head. “Well, not really. But it’s an adventure, Rose! A chance to discover something unknown.” The Doctor had now closed the distance and draped his arm over her shoulder as he talked with a wistful gleam in his eye.

Rose smiled fondly at that look that alighted his features to that of boyish delight, and knew she could not deny his wanderlust. “Alright then! Let’s go on an adventure.”

She missed the relieved look that passed between the Doctor and the Master. For they both knew exactly what they were going to search for.

 

ooOoo

 

The Tardis landed with a mighty _thwump_ , which sent her occupants flying about. The Master groaned and pulled himself up, dusting off his suit with a dark scowl on his face. He pointed a finger at the Doctor and hissed, “I’m warning you, Doctor. Put me on as co-pilot.”

“Yes, yes. I’ll do it as soon as we get back,” the Doctor replied absently as he leapt to his feet and raced to the doors, his long coat billowing behind him. He flung the doors open and then stilled. “Well, that’s not right.”

The Master came to stand beside him and gave a huff of annoyance. “How hard is it for you to navigate properly?!”

“Harder than you might think. The Tardis can be…temperamental.”

Rose caught up to them and stood on tippy toes to see what they were looking at. And what she saw only confused her.

They seemed to have landed in a hotel lobby. A deserted hotel lobby, and by the looks of it, it was in desperate need up an upgrade. The carpets were a garish rust color with little white flowers imprinted on it, and the wallpaper was an old-fashioned pinstriped theme and very faded and yellowed with age. The wooden front desk was worn and on the walls behind the desk were adorned with old pictures of bland landscapes.

“Is this where we were supposed to go?” she asked.

“Of course not! This dunce here landed us in the wrong place. Again,” the Master growled.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, a confused frown marring his features. “Um…I may have been a bit off…”

“A bit?” the Master scoffed.

The Doctor dropped his hand and stepped out of the Tardis, his gaze wandering around and taking everything in. Then he turned to face his two companions, an enthusiastic smile plastered on his face. “Well, we’re here now. Might as well go have a looksie.”

“I’d rather not!” the Master stated and stormed back to the console, hunching over the monitor as he read what was on the screen. Rose glanced over her shoulder and watched as his scowl became one of confusion. “That’s…curious.”

“What is?” the Doctor asked as he went over to the desk and slapped his hand against the little bell, a shrill _ting_ echoing hollowly throughout the lobby.

“Nothing shows up on the monitor. The Tardis is not picking up where our location is,” the Master called back.

The Doctor turned around, a frown on his face, and reached for his sonic within the depths of his inner coat pocket. The familiar _whirr_ sounded as he started scanning their surroundings.

The Master came back to his spot in the doorway and absently took Rose’s hand in his own. “Right now I am so tempted to leave his scrawny hide here and get the hell out of here.”

Rose bumped his shoulder with hers. “Maybe that’s why he hasn’t made you co-pilot yet.”

“Smarter than he looks,” the Master added in a sarcastic tone.

The Master’s sharp eyes roved around, his face becoming the mask of seriousness. Rose, growing impatient from standing around, tugged on his hand as she stepped out of the Tardis.

“Let’s investigate. Usually the Tardis lands us in places for a reason.”

“That’s because she’s a crotchety old – Ow!” the Master yelped as his hand that was on the doorknob was shocked. He shook his hand and frowned in consternation. Rose pressed her lips together to suppress the giggles that were threatening to erupt.

“Oi! Are you two coming or not?” the Doctor asked, poking his head around the corner. “There’s a whole hotel here to explore.”

“Did the sonic pick up anything?” the Master drawled as they caught up with the Doctor. They were now standing in a long passageway that seemed to stretch on forever, doors placed at regular intervals along each wall.

“Nope,” the Doctor replied, popping the ‘p’. “No signs of life forms.”

“So…split up?” Rose asked.

The Doctor ran his tongue over the front of his teeth, a thoughtful look on his face. Finally he glanced at them and said, “Okay. The Master can check downstairs and Rose and I will take a look in each of the rooms.”

“Fine, but stay away from the honeymoon suite,” the Master said snarkily as he fished his laser screwdriver from his pocket and took off in the opposite direction without a backward glance.

Rose looked over at the Doctor and saw his ears turn a brilliant shade of red.

“Um, I’ll take the room on the left side, you take the rooms on the right side,” he offered hastily, clearly flustered.

“Yeah, okay. But if I find the honeymoon suite, don’t expect an invitation,” she called over her shoulder as she headed to the first door.

“If you find the honeymoon suite, you can have it. I don’t think it will be anything spectacular, considering the state of this hotel,” the Doctor stated with a visible shudder.

Rose chuckled and opened the first door, and was greeted with a bland and small room with a double bed draped in a motley green comforter. A tiny tube telly was shoved against one corner on a plain T.V stand, and a pressboard dresser was placed on the other side of the wall. The door that led to the bathroom was open, harsh white light shining from within, and doing little to add warmth to the interior. Rose shuddered and highly doubted anything could give a warm and homely feel to this room.

Rose took a deep breath and stepped in. Her eyes surveyed the room and then she went about checking the drawers and even the space under the bed, but found nothing. Not even a dust bunny. She straightened up and next made her way to the bathroom, crinkling her nose at the cracked tiles and the fluorescent light that flickered overhead.

She exited the room and closed the door behind her, making her way to the next room. Rose was barely surprised to find it was identical to the previous room. In the distance, she could hear the sonic going, but continued with her search, room after room after room.

She came to a door and opened it without a second thought, expecting this room to be the same as the others. She didn’t even register the nameplate where the room number should supposed to be. In its stead were the words _Bad Wolf._

Rose froze in place as golden light washed over her, and every thought evaporated from her mind. It was so beautiful and ethereal and she was hypnotised by the sheer beauty and tranquility that washed over her. She heard a familiar child’s laughter from within and her feet made their way into the room of their own accord. As the door closed behind her, the golden light dissipated and the scene became clearer.

Rose was back to the parallel world, back at the mansion where she lived with her Mum, Dad and little Tony. The fog in her mind lifted and she took a tentative step onto the back lawn, stilling when she saw her little brother running full tilt over the rolling green lawn, laughing with childish delight. His wispy strawberry blonde hair stood out in contrast to his flushed cheeks and his mouth was opened in a delighted grin. Her heart welled with intense love and Rose felt something tighten in her heart at the sight of her little baby brother. A brother she had wholeheartedly adored with every fibre of her being. Her gaze drifted to the distance where her Mum and Dad stood, looking very much the proud parents as they watched their young son race and play without a care in the world.

_Was this a memory from so very long ago?_

Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought that she would never see her family like this ever again.

Rose startled when a warm hand slipped into her own, and she glanced up in surprise to find the Doctor standing next to her. He was now wearing a blue suit and red Converse, and his hair was spectacularly mussed up as he gazed down at her with adoration. But there was something subtly different about him, something off, aside from the different clothing.

The Doctor gave her a warm smile and pulled her into his arms, and Rose rested her palms against his lean chest at the suddenness of his actions. Her heart started to race as he leaned down, capturing her lips with his own in a searing kiss; a kiss that left her feeling distinctively lightheaded and unable to think straight, but she couldn’t help but respond earnestly. As the Doctor pulled away from the passionate kiss, a wide and happy grin plastered on his face, Rose realised what felt so different.

Underneath her hands she could only feel one heartbeat. She gasped and hastily stepped back out of his arms.

“Who are you?” she demanded, fear and confusion lancing through her.

The Doctor (or his replica) frowned, clearly confused at her words, and hurt showing plainly in those chocolate brown depths. “I’m the Doctor, Rose.”

Rose shook her head. “No. The Doctor has two hearts. You only have one.”

His frown deepened. “Yes, that’s because I’m his metacrisis.”

“His… _what_?”

His eyes saddened at the look of fear and confusion that flew over her features. “We’ve been over this, Rose, and I thought you had accepted me. I am the Doctor: same memories, same feelings, and same mind. Just a human body.”

“I…I don’t understand. When did this happen? Where’s the other Doctor?”

The metacrisis thrust his hands in his pockets and glanced out at the lawn, his gaze watching little Tony playing. “Probably in the Prime Universe off on some adventure.”

“And…he just left us here?”

The metacrisis turned a sad gaze back to her. “He thought it would be best for the both of us to live out our lives together. He gave up his happiness so that you could live a normal and happy life with a human version of himself. Don’t you remember?”

Rose’s eyes widened and she stumbled back, unable to breathe.

“Rose? Are you alright?” he asked in sudden concern, instantly at her side and supporting her around the waist.

“No. I think you had better tell me what happened.” Her voice sounded tinny to her ears. _What the hell was going on?_

The metacrisis seemed hesitant, but he retold a shortened version of the events that had led to his creation and to them to being bought back to Pete’s world. Rose steadily felt sickened at the recount, for that had clearly never happened. _Or had it?_ She was starting to doubt everything, and it was making her deathly afraid.

“The Doctor…just left…without even saying goodbye?” she finally croaked. Honestly, there were so many questions buzzing in her mind, but that was the first one to pour from her lips.

“Rule number one, Rose,” came a cold and angry voice from behind them. Rose spun around, shocked to see the formidable form of the Master standing with his feet apart and glaring dangerously at them. In his ageless eyes seeped a poisonous fury so intense that it made her shiver. “The Doctor always lies. Both in illusions and in real life. Now be gone, you pest!” he snarled before raising his fingers and snapping them.

The whole scene instantly vanished and Rose blinked in surprise to find that she was back in the hotel room. She stood there in a daze, her heart giving a slow and painful flip in her chest. _It…it hadn’t been real._ She should have felt relieved at this revelation, but the whole thing had been so disconcerting.

“What the hell just happened?” she asked, turning slowly on the spot to face the Master, who looked peevish.

“We’re in a simulation, Rose. This whole hotel is a sick and twisted simulation. In the basement I found alien tech that feeds off the desires of the hosts trapped in these rooms. It’s been long abandoned, but the fools failed to shut all of this down.” He paced forward and tugged on her hand, dragging her out of the room none too gently. “I’ve rigged the whole place with explosives, so we’d better hurry along.”

“Wait! The Doctor. He’s in one of the rooms.”

The Master rolled his eyes. “Of course he is.” He pointed a finger between her eyes. “Wait here.”

Rose watched as he stormed into a few room, exiting out of each of them with a slam of the door, causing her to flinch. Finally he emerged with the lanky form of the Doctor slung over his shoulder, as though he weighed nothing.

 “What happened to him?” Rose asked as the Master brushed past her, and she trotted to keep up with him. “Is he hurt?”

“Just knocked out,” the Master huffed as he unlocked the Tardis door and stormed in, depositing the Doctor unceremoniously onto the floor with a _thud_.

Rose closed and locked the door behind them and was instantly at the Doctor’s side. She rolled him over onto his back, and that’s when she noticed the angry red mark on his jaw.

“I thought you said he wasn’t hurt?” she shouted.

The Master glanced up from his position at the console. “Pft. A little punch won’t hurt him.”

“You punched him?!”

The Master straightened and glared back at her. “I had to. The bloody moron was in way too deep in that simulation.”

Rose frowned at his words and glanced down thoughtfully at the Doctor, her ire dissipating. “What was his simulation?” she murmured.

The Master stared at her coldly, and then after a few beats he replied, “His wife.”

Rose felt like the very air had been expelled from her lungs.

“And the Doctor was this floppy-haired boy who was dressed as a professor. Bow tie and all. The Doctor’s lucky he only got off with a punch for looking like that!”

Rose sat back on her heels, deep in thought, and shock. Then she finally turned her gaze to the Master. “A different face. But that means…Master, I don’t think the simulations showed desires.”

The Master crossed his arms and ankles as he leaned back against the console, his penetrating gaze boring into her. “No, I don’t think so either. But it was hard to tell exactly what it was with all the data wiped clean on those machines.”

“Then why did you assume it was desires?”

“When I saw you kissing simulation him, it was the only thing that made sense at the time.”

Rose chewed her bottom lip and stood up. The Doctor would be fine – he was just unconscious, that’s all, and would wake up soon.

Suddenly a deafening explosion sounded and the Tardis shook and shuddered.

“What the hell was that?” Rose yelled as she struggled to keep upright.

“That would be the explosions!” the Master yelled, grinning wildly as he clutched at the console for support.

“You’re mental!”

“You’re only figuring that out now?”

The aftershocks finally subsided and Rose straightened. She glanced over at the Master who was chuckling amusedly to himself, his eyes twinkling merrily. She decided to join him at his perch on the console.

“I think those machines somehow foretell a possible future.”

The Master sighed, the laughter fading from his boyish face. “Yeah, I’ve come to that same conclusion as well.”

“But does that mean it’s a possible future or an alternate future?”

“Hard to say. It’s a safe bet that if Bad Wolf hadn’t come into play, that would have been your future, Rose Tyler.”

Rose felt anxiety course through her veins at his words. If the Doctor had succeeded in taking out all of the Vortex in the first place, then what she had witnessed would have been her very possible fate. Her gaze wandered over to the prone form of the Doctor.

“And the Doctor?”

“Hmm, he would have moved on and met someone else,” the Master said flatly.

The words felt like a harsh slap to the face, but the Master didn’t mince his words and she knew that he was telling the truth.

Rose remained silent, though, becoming lost in the discomforting knowledge that the Doctor would have done that to her.

Just then the Doctor stirred and groggily sat up. He ran his hand over his jaw and groaned before blinking as everything came back to him. He leapt to his feet and rounded on the Master.

“You punched me!”

“Yeah, I did. Only way to get you to stop locking lips with Curly Locks.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened and then he flushed a spectacular shade of red and spluttered, “I was not locking lips with her. River kissed me and I tried to get away from her, but she would not let go. She was relentless!”

“Oh?” Rose asked, raising a brow and crossing her arms over her chest.

A look of pure horror washed over the Doctor’s features at Rose’s stony expression.

“As much as I’d like to witness this drama unfold, we have more pressing matters to attend to,” the Master drawled in a bored tone. “Like why were those machines invented and who made them?”

The Doctor still seemed a bit confused as his mind raced to make sense of what had just happened. Then his eyes widened in realisation. “An alternate future processor. But those were destroyed eons ago and made highly illegal.”

“Well, these ones were missed somehow,” the Master pointed out.

“Wait, why were they made illegal?” Rose asked.

“To know a possible future is very dangerous, Rose. Only Time Lords were sensible enough to handle such knowledge,” the Doctor explained. “In the hands of other races, that kind of knowledge could be detrimental.”

“Well, they’ve been destroyed. You can thank me later,” the Master stated.

The Doctor, for once, did not seemed shocked by this statement. Instead he seemed rather relieved (this once) by the Master’s love for destruction.

“But all data had been wiped from the machines, so there’s no knowing who was involved and why.”

“Is it possible that they set it up for us? Like a trap?” Rose asked.

Both the Master and the Doctor paused, mulling over her question.

Finally the Master said, “I highly doubt it, considering the machines hadn’t been in use for a very long time. But it still doesn’t make sense.”

“Well, someone wanted us to see our future,” Rose pointed out. “Or possibly find out our futures and use it against us.”

“Or maybe it was all coincidental,” the Master countered.

Rose didn’t reply. It was a possibility, but the Tardis bought them to that place for a reason. Question was: why?

As she became engrossed in her thoughts, her eyes landed on something that was covered in a white sheet under the console. She pushed away from her perch and cautiously made her way over to it, yanking the cover off and revealing the hand in the jar. The hand that would become the metacrisis she had just met.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry...it's been a while since the last update. I kinda got distracted by my other story.
> 
> A special thanks needs to go out to TardisGhost for been such a great supporter and a huge inspiration. I just finished reading her story, The Master's Game, and it was just such a brilliant read, and gave me the inspiration I needed to continue with this story. Also be sure to check out her artwork on DeviantArt. She has done some amazing pics of the Master, as well as a pic for this story.
> 
> Here is the next chapter - I hope you enjoy it :)

Rose stood frozen in place, the sheet still clutched in her hand as she stared down at the hand – the hand that would become the metacrisis she had just encountered in that alternate future. It symbolised the future that she was supposed to have had…if Bad Wolf had not come into play.

She slowly lifted her shocked gaze to find Master glaring at the object in the jar, his jaw clenched and a dangerous light glinting in those brown depths.

“What…what is this?” Rose asked, turning her attention to the Doctor. Even though she fully knew the answer, she needed the confirmation to come straight from his mouth.

The Doctor frowned, confused at the sudden trepidation Rose was expressing towards his hand.

“It’s Handy,” he said, lifting his right hand and wiggling his long fingers in a wave. “My handy hand. It’s the one I lost during the duel with the Sycorax. Remember?”

“And…why do you have it?” she asked cautiously.

The Doctor dropped his hand and thrust them deep into his pant pockets, rocking on his heel as he answered her question.

“Stroke of luck, really. Jack happened to find it and used it to track me. That was just before we found this one here,” he said, nudging his head in the direction of the Master, who was still peering intently at the hand and didn’t bother to offer up a snarky retort. “He was at the very end of the Universe. Made himself human and…well, a lot happened after that and I didn’t get around to finding another spot for it,” the Doctor explained, scratching the back of his neck.

Rose stared at the Doctor and then turned her attention to the Master. _There was clearly a story there, but she would have to wait until later to find out._

“Do you realise what this is?” she finally asked, working hard to control her panic as she pointed to the jar. _This was not good. Not good at all._

The Doctor’s frown deepened, as did his perplexion. “It’s my hand, Rose.”

“No, it’s more than that,” the Master cut in, an edge to his voice. He strode over to the jar and crouched on his haunches to get a better look at it. He glanced over his shoulder at her, and Rose glimpsed something swirling in the depths of his ageless eyes; and emotion she never would have associated with him: consideration. “Do you want me to tell him?”

The fact that he was asking her permission and not outright telling the Doctor everything that had transpired in that simulation hotel room, spoke volumes.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest as she deliberated. _What harm would it do to tell the Doctor exactly what this hand would become? Surely if he knew, he would hide it away somewhere safe, or even destroy it, and that other reality will never come to pass._

She was about to open her mouth to answer when she felt a mental nudge from the Tardis. The old girl did _not_ want the Doctor to know. Rose glanced over at the rotor, her dark brows furrowing in uncertainty. _Why was the Tardis adamant that the Doctor not find out?_ Part of her wanted to protest, but another part knew it was wise to trust the Tardis. Or at least hope she knew what she was doing.

Rose met the Master’s gaze and gave an imperceptibly shake of her head.

“Tell me what?” the Doctor asked, making his way towards them.

The Master rose to his feet and turned to face the Doctor. “That you’re an imbecel!”

Rose blinked in surprise at the restrained anger radiating from the Master. _Why was he angry at the Doctor_. _Granted, he didn’t need an excuse, but this was unforeseen._ Rose suddenly realized that he was furious at what the Doctor had done to her in the alternate future.

Her heart gave a painful twist at the truth that she knew deep in her heart: the Doctor would have stranded her in the parallel world with his metacrisis. As Rose stared at her Doctor, she knew deep down that he was still capable of such a deceit. She swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat and hastily blinked away the tears that had sprung to her eyes at this veracity. What she really wanted to do was ask him if he would do such a thing to her, but the Master had already answered that question for her. And the truth hurt. It really hurt.

The Doctor stared back at the Master’s outburst, clearly confused about what was transpiring. Finally, he looked over at Rose.

“Care to fill me in?”

Rose shook her head, hugging her middle tighter. The Doctor studied her with those ancient and knowledgeable eyes; eyes that could see into her soul and know when she was lying to him.

Suddenly he was standing right in front of her, his hands clutching her shoulders as he peered at her with deep concern. “Rose? What’s wrong?”

Rose peered up at him. _She really wanted to open up to him and pour her heart out and tell him everything. She wanted to let his long lanky arms envelope her and draw her close and chase away all uncertainty._ In the past, this is exactly what she would have done. But now…now she was viewing the Doctor in a different light.

So, instead she breathed in deeply through her nose and gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong, Doctor.”

His eyes narrowed, clearly not believing her. Rose waited with bated breath, wondering what he was going to do.

“You know you can tell me anything, Rose. Anything at all. No matter how bad it is.”

Hot tears sprang to her eyes but she closed her eyes tightly, unwilling to let them fall. _She could not tell him this._

“I know,” she said instead, and stepped out of his grasp. She watched with a sense of helplessness as hurt seeped into his chocolate brown eyes, and slowly let his hands drop to his side.

“We should incinerate it,” the Master muttered darkly.

Another mental nudge from the Tardis, this time laced with urgency, let her know that this was _not_ allowed to happen.

Just as the Master was about to grab the jar, Rose snatched it away, almost cradling it protectively in her arms as she shielded it from the Master’s clutches.

“No!”

The Master stilled, disbelief written plainly on his boyish features.

“What?” he growled in a low tone. “You do realise what could happen if we keep it? We need to destroy it and stop that future from ever happening, Rose!”

Rose shook her head in refusal. Part of her was half afraid that the Master was going to reveal too much to the Doctor, who was standing to the side and listening intently, albeit looking a bit confused. And part of her was scared that he was going to wrestle the jar from her and do exactly what he stated they should do with it.

“No. No, Master. Trust me,” she implored.

“I trust no one, Rose. And right now, I’m not trusting your judgement on this particular matter.”

“Please,” she whispered.

As they stared at each other in a silent stand-off, neither noticed the minuscule golden particles swirling and flowing from Rose’s hand and seep into the jar, dissolving into the soft flesh of the hand floating within.

Rose silently pleaded with the Master, but he stood resolute in his stance as he glared back at her, unwilling to budge. Not even an inch.

She sighed deeply, knowing she was going to have to reason with him (something that was not easy to do) and placed the jar back under the console, covering it once again with the sheet.

Rose took the Master’s hand in her own and glanced back at the Doctor.

“I’m just going to have a word with the Master, Doctor.”

The Doctor opened his mouth to protest, but Rose was already dragging the other petulant Time Lord down the corridor, who did not seem particularly happy at this very moment, if his dark scowl was anything to go by.

Suddenly alone, the Doctor stood in the center of the console room and slowly turned full circle, becoming deep in thought. _Rose was keeping secrets. Very big secrets. And he did not like it._ Granted, he had secrets of his own, but he had his reasons. Rose was someone he had always trusted to be open and honest with him. But now, it seemed, that the Master was proving to be a bad influence on her. Rose had changed since she had met him.

The Doctor chose to ignore the fact that everything had changed.

He clutched at the console, closing his eyes tightly. _He was losing her. Slowly, but surely, he was losing Rose. And the worst part was, he was losing her to the Master_. True, they now shared a three-way bond, but he was not obtuse to the fact that she was growing increasingly closer to the other Time Lord. _The worst possible Time Lord in all known history_.

The Doctor sighed deeply. He needed to work on his relationship with her if they were to make this work. He had lost so much already. He had lost her once before and he knew, deep in his heart, that he did not want to lose her again.

“What do I do?” he whispered. Silence was his only answer.

 

ooOoo

 

Rose dragged the Master down the hallway, glancing over her shoulder every now and then to make sure they weren’t being followed.

“He’s not following us,” the Master snapped after the fifth time she had done that. _Honestly, it was getting quite annoying!_

“Well, I don’t exactly have Time Lord senses,” she retorted. “I need to make sure for myself.”

Rose suddenly found herself pushed up against the wall, her arms pinned above her head and an irate Time Lord glaring at her menacingly.

“Now, you have exactly twenty seconds to explain yourself,” he growled, pressing his body against hers and pinning her against the wall.

Rose’s breath caught in her throat at the provocative feel of him against her, and her pulse quickened at the dark gleam in his eyes; a gleam that promised dangerous delights and pleasure. She knew she should be afraid of him - the Master, after all, was very dangerous and unhinged - but, somehow, Rose knew he would never hurt her. Not because of the bond. It was something else. Something he would never admit to, at least not willingly: he cared for her, maybe even loved her.

“The Tardis did not want the Doctor to know about the metacrisis,” she answered breathlessly.

The Master raised a brow, showing his obvious disbelief. “Convenient,” he stated sarcastically.

“Are you saying I’m lying?”

The Master’s lips curled into a smirk. “That’s exactly what I’m saying, Rose Tyler. You are a liar. You have been lying since the day you arrived here, and you continue to lie at every opportunity.”

“You’re one to talk. You’re a master manipulator!”

His grin broadened. “Was that a pun?”

Rose scowled at him. “Not intentional,” she snapped. “Point is, you have no room to judge me when you have been lying through your teeth as well.”

The Master ducked his head, inhaling deeply through his nose. “I have my reasons, Rose. We all have reasons for lying. You. Me…the Doctor. We all lie.” His voice had now taken on a husky purr.

“Well, I’m not lying. At least, not about this.”

“And tell me, Rose,” he murmured, his lips trailing along the sensitive flesh of her neck, “why would the Tardis want you to withhold the truth from her pilot?”

“I…” Rose gasped as he bit down on her neck. _He was making it difficult to concentrate!_ “I don’t know.”

“You know what I think?” he asked, pulling back his head and releasing one of her wrists. His fingers skimmed down her arm, trailing along her neck and made a slow path between her breasts. Her heart pounded in her chest, her breaths coming out in pants as she waited for his next move.

“I think…” His lips brushed against her own, his warm breath ghosting over her parted lips. “…that you need to stop lying to yourself.”

Rose blinked. “What?”

The Master pushed away, all desire dissipating from his features and was now replaced by a cold and calculating look.

“You heard me.”

“Yeah, I heard you,” she muttered, running her hand agitatedly through her hair as she leaned against the wall for support. “I just don’t know what you mean.”

The Master gave her a condescending look. “You have all the power of Time at your fingertips. You could choose the life you witnessed with the metacrisis. You could return home to your family and live a happily ever after with the exact replica of your beloved Doctor.”

Rose frowned. She thought they had had made strides through working through all of this, but it now seemed as though they were taking more steps back than forwards.

“I…that…what?! Even if that was something I wanted, and it’s not because I hadn’t even thought about it, how exactly am I supposed to live that life if I’m immortal?”

The Master straightened his tie. “One thing I have learned through my long life is that anything is possible, Rose. And someone as powerful as you, you could choose to make the impossible, possible.”

“And why would I choose that life?” Her annoyance was reaching its peak.

The Master met her gaze and her breath caught. There was certain vulnerability shimmering just below the surface of his features as he continued.

“Because I saw what you did not in that simulation. You wanted that life. You yearned for a normal existence. And you wanted that life with the Doctor. Not me.”

With that, he turned on his heel and stormed away, leaving Rose feeling lost.

_Was it true? Was that the life she really wanted?_ She hadn’t thought so until the Master had pointed it out. Now she was left feeling utterly confused.

Rose slumped to the floor, her back pressed against the wall and her head cradled in her hands as hot tears stung her eyes. _Everything was a blurred line. Especially when it came to the Master. Even more so when it came to the Doctor._

_How were they going to fix this mess when neither seemed wiling to admit that what they had was crumbling around them like grains of sand on the wind?_


	25. Chapter 25

Rose sat there, her arms wrapped around her knees; her mind and body numb as turmulous thoughts swirled through her mind like a misty haze. _Was the Master right? Was that the life she really longed for? A life travelled on the slow path, hand-in-hand with the Doctor who would share that life with her? They could grow old together, live a normal life, settle down and have children…_

Rose slowly lifted her gaze and angrily wiped the hot tears from her cheek. _No! The Master was wrong. That was not the path meant for her. And even if she wanted that life, it simply was impossible, regardless of what the Master had stated. Her world was here in the Tardis, with the Doctor, going on wild and exciting adventures. There would be no time, or need, to stop and think about what ifs - for that’s all these doubts were: a whole bunch of what ifs. Nothing concrete. It was no use dwelling on possibilities that were far out of her reach and unattainable._

But just as her thoughts resolved, her heart gave a painful twist. _It could have been a great existence…_

_No! The Master, the manipulative bastard that he was, had implanted the idea in her head. An idea that had no hope of ever blooming to reality._

Rose stood and breathed in deeply through her nose. _The Master…what game was he playing at?_ Granted, they had gone through a lot in such a short span of time and had grown exceptionally close. Surprisingly close. The electrical charge between was scary at times as both fought to resist the pull. _Was this his way of pushing her away? If so, he was doing a damn fine job of succeeding!_

Exhaustion swept through her, and longing for comfort, Rose made her way to the one person she knew that could offer her some sort of solace.

The Doctor was leaning back against the console, his arms folded over his chest and a deeply contemplative look furrowing his exceptionally handsome features. Her heart gave a familiar flip at the sight. _Where the Master was the dark, promising to keep all her dangerous secrets, the Doctor was her light, promising to envelope her in warmth and offer the surety and safety of his arms._

The Doctor glanced up, a startled look washing over his features.

“Rose?...”

She closed the distance without hesitation, crashing against him with a sense of urgency. Her lips sought his in a desperate attempt to wash away the doubt the Master had implanted within her. She needed reassurance and the Doctor was the only one to give her that.

_This is where she belonged. In the Doctor’s arms…_

The Doctor made a surprised sound in the back of his throat, but she did not relent as her lips molded against his, urging, begging for reciprocation as her arms snaked around his neck, drawing him closer.

His initial reaction was that of shock and his instincts screamed to remain sensible. Something was clearly troubling Rose and he needed to get to the bottom of it. But as her lips caressed against his, her warm body pressed against his with fervent passion, all common sense fled and he returned the kiss with unrestrained passion, his arms enfolding her and pressing her more firmly against him.

Their lips parted, their tongues sensually dancing against each other, tasting each other. His hand fisted in her hair as the heated kiss deepened, and Rose responded in kind by running her hands through his thick wild hair, her nails scraping against his scalp. The sensation elicited a deep moan from the Doctor and suddenly he flipped Rose around, pinning her against the console. But it was not enough. His hands suddenly on her hips, he hoisted her onto the console and she wrapped her legs around his waist, the kiss never breaking. Moans of urgency filtered through the console room as the inferno built up between them, and the Doctor leaned into the kiss, pressing Rose back until she was almost lying on top of the console. The discomfort of the buttons digging into her back did not matter; only the urgency to be one with her Doctor.

The Doctor pulled back enough to gaze down at her, chocolate brown pools staring into warm hazel depths, both darkened by the carnal desire coursing through them.

Rose gasped for air, but the Doctor was eerily still, his respiratory bypass kicking in. They now stood on the precipice; damned be the consequences as they plunged into the unknown. Or they could retreat back to the safety and surety of their familiar dance – a dance where nothing happened and both were left regretting and yearning for more.

“Doctor,” she whispered.

The Doctor blinked, realization hitting him. With great reluctance he stepped back.

_So they were back to playing this game…_

Hot tears sprang to her eyes and Rose swallowed hard, trying to rein in her torrential emotions as she hopped off the console, gripping the edge for support.

“We can’t, Rose,” he choked, his voice strained with his regret.

“Why? Because the Master said we can’t? Well, the Master can go to hell!” she retorted bitterly.

The Doctor closed the distance and cupped her face between the palms of his hands, his thumbs caressing her cheekbones.

“No, it’s not because of the Master, Rose.”

“Then why?” she asked, her eyes, brimming with unshed tears, imploring him for an explanation.

The Doctor looked so forlorn as he took in the abject hurt written all over her face.

“Because,” he sighed and hung his head. When he lifted his head, Rose noted the resolve steeled in his ancient eyes.

“Because it does not feel right for us to do...this when there are so many secrets between us.”

Rose stilled, her heart starting to beat frantically in her chest. _The Doctor had figured it out. Of course he had. He was no idiot, contrary to what the Master constantly stated. He knew she was holding something big from him._ Rose would have laughed at the irony of the situation if she wasn’t seized with panic: the secret she kept close to her heart in order to protect herself was the very same thing that was causing a giant rift between her and the Doctor.

Rose swallowed thickly, her bottom lips trembling as she replied, “Please don’t force me to tell you, Doctor.”

“Please, Rose. It’s obvious that it’s eating you up inside. Let me help you,” he pleaded earnestly.

A lone tear trickled down her cheek. The Doctor slowly wiped the tear away, his own chocolate brown eyes shimmering with the deep concern, his heart twisting painfully at witnessing her pain.

Rose slowly shook her head, her hand coming up to lay over his. “Help me by being my Doctor.”

“I’ll always be your Doctor.” His eyes searched hers, almost pleading in their intensity. “And you will always be my Rose. No matter how bad this secret is.”

Rose closed her eyes tightly. “You say that now, Doctor…”

“I’ll always say that,” he urged.

Rose slowly opened her eyes and stared back at him, her breath catching at the intense love shining through. She saw the truth burning like a torch in the darkest hour: the Doctor would always love her. He would easily forgive her. But she still could not forgive herself. Admitting to herself what she had done, and what she was capable of doing, was almost crippling.

“I know,” she said, her thumb stroking against the back of his hand. “But right now, I just need you to be here. I need you to hold me, stay with me. I need you to be my Doctor.”

The Doctor stared at her for a heartbeat, knowing that tonight she would not open up to him. He could see the pain reflected in her hazel eyes like shard of glass. This secret was slowly eating away at her, and he was utterly helpless until she was ready to open up. For now, though, she was seeking his comfort. She needed him and he would be there for her.

The Doctor suddenly had her enveloped in his arms, his chin resting on the top of her head. Rose exhaled and snaked her arms around him, encircling his waist as she rested her head against his chest, listening to the reassuring twin heartbeats. _Dun-dun, dun-dun._

“Always,” he murmured.

Rose closed her eyes, letting the distinct smell of ageless time envelope her and quell her inner demons.

Not a word was spoken as she led him to her room, nor when they crawled into bed and curled against each other. Not a word needed to be uttered in the dark as heated lips sought each other, love and devotion being poured into this act and chasing away the plague of nightmares that lurked in the recesses. Not tonight. Tonight was about solace and comfort. Tonight was about them.

 

ooOoo

 

Rose and the Doctor strolled hand-in-hand into the console room, Rose laughing openly as the Doctor rambled on with enthusiasm about a planet he had once visited and the trouble he had met there. The strain had now dissipated and was now replaced with an airy ease, and she now had hope in her heart that things were going to be alright between them. They were the Doctor and Rose – the stuff of legends. They would conquer every obstacle. Together. Last night had proved that.

The light mood immediately died out when her eyes landed on the Master, who was leaning against the console, his arms crossed over his chest and a look of pure venom tainting his boyish features. His eyes held a dangerous and formidable glint as he glared at the two. Then his gaze flickered to their entwined fingers. Slowly he raised his head and his eyes met hers. Rose stuttered to a standstill at the quiet and undulated fury he was now directing at her. It was a look that promised nothing good.

Rose lifted her chin defiantly and glared back at him. He had no right to be angry at her, especially not after he had pushed her away with his cruelty.

The Master’s eyes narrowed fractionally, noting the steely resolve in her stance and features.

“Did you two have a good night?” he snarled, his lips curling back in undisguised disdain.

Rose blinked, suddenly realizing that the Master thought that she and the Doctor had finally crossed the line and had been together intimately. _The idiot!_

“There’s no night on the Tardis, Master,” the Doctor stated jovially, as though he could not sense the sudden tension radiating from the other Time Lord. Or maybe he was simply ignoring it.

The Doctor released Rose’s hand as he bounded to the console. The Master wordlessly handed him a device that looked like a paper-thin tablet and glowed blue, but his sharp eyes never left hers, his gaze boring into her very soul.

“Whatever,” he snapped. “There are the co-ordinates. I tweaked it and if your temperamental Tardis decides to behave, then it should take us to the right location.”

The Doctor’s eyes lit up at the promise of a new adventure and he grinned happily to himself as he danced around the console, typing in their new flight plan.

Rose made her way to the jump seat, giving the Master a wide berth. She could feel his eyes trained on her the whole time, but she refused to acknowledge him. But it took everything not to squirm under his penetrative glare.

“Ready?” the Doctor asked excitedly, his hand curled around the lever handle.

“For your piloting skills? Hardly,” the Master stated flatly.

Rose clutched at the jump seat with a vice like grip.

“Allonsy!” the Doctor exclaimed, pulling the lever down with a flourish.

The Tardis shook her occupants about, the ride rougher than normal. Rose tried to hold on for all she was worth but was suddenly sent flying after a particularly violent jolt. She crashed into a body, a grunt of annoyance issuing from the Master as they toppled over onto the grate.

The Tardis continued to rock and buck and wheeze, and the Master’s hands were suddenly wrapped around Rose, shielding her from the brunt of the rocky ride.

Finally, the Tardis settled, and Rose opened her eyes to find the Master watching her with guarded eyes. The air between them suddenly crackled with electricity, their eyes locked onto each other and the moment coming to a shuddering standstill. Rose held her breath as confusion washed over her: the Master was furious with her, but still endeavored to protect her from harm. His actions just didn’t add up.

The Master blinked, the spell breaking, and roughly pushed her off him. The Doctor was already rushing to the doors, grabbing Rose’s hand in the process as she scrambled to her feet. Rose barely had time to blink before the Doctor threw open the doors.

Rose gaped at the scene before them, stunned by the sheer beauty before them. They were in a cave, though the size and magnitude of this cavernous place was almost mind-bending. The ceiling stretched on forever, and as far as the eye could see the interior stretched for miles and miles. The smooth walls glimmered and sparkled in a rainbow of light and were the only source of light in this dark world. The lights blinked and then suddenly flared, showering the cavernous room in a brilliant firework of color and light.

It was cool in here, the temperature enough to raise goosebumps on her bare arms. The air smelled damp, and in the distance her ears could detect a trickling sound of water that must be coming from a stream that ran close by.

“Are we in the right place?” she asked.

“I think so,” the Doctor murmured. “Maybe. Possibly. Not sure.”

The Master shoved past them, the tablet clutched in his hand and his head bowed as he concentrated on the readings that flashed on the screen.

He glanced over his shoulder, a sneer on his face. “Well done, Doctor. For once in your lives, you have managed to land in the right location.”

“Was bound to happen sometime,” the Doctor replied nonchalantly.

The Master let out a derisive snort and without a backward glance, he strode forwards with purpose.

Rose glanced at the Doctor and saw, with surprise, that he was watching the other Time Lord in a calculating manner. Gone was the jovial playfulness from earlier. It made her wonder how many times he had looked at her in a similar way when she wasn’t looking?

“Did you two have a fight?” he suddenly asked, tugging on her hand and leading her onwards.

Rose sighed. “Not hard to do with him. The Master is always geared up for a fight.”

The Doctor made a noise of agreement but said nothing else on the matter.

“So, where are we?” she asked, eager to steer the conversation from the Master and their fight.

The Doctor halted and popped his forefinger into his mouth. He released it with a ‘pop’ and held it in the air, his brows furrowed in concentration.

“The planet Cortisansula. Sometime between the year Palar Eight and Palar Nine. Palar Eight thousand and twenty-three to be exact. It’s a Tuesday.”

Rose grinned widely at the Doctor. “Did you really get all that from licking your finger or was that all for show?” she asked, nudging his shoulder with her own before they continued following the Master, his hand curling around hers.

“Oi! I’ll have you know that there is a lot of information to be found with a simple taste.”

“And nothing to do with your oral fixation?” she asked innocently.

The Doctor grinned abashedly.

Suddenly the Master stopped in front of them, his posture rigid. He peered over his shoulder, his gaze instantly fixed on Rose. Anger still lurked in those depths.

“Down this corridor,” he stated, his tone strained with held back fury.

Rose scowled at him, growing rather tired of his attitude.

“Well then, lead on,” the Doctor said brightly.

The Master’s jaw clenched, his eyes flickering back to their clasped hands and his scowl deepened. He swiftly turned on his heel and marched down a narrow passage hallowed out in the cave wall.

It was more narrow here, and Rose had to let go of the Doctor’s hand and walk in front of him. Her hands glided over the smooth wall, her brain marveling at the tiny sparkling stones embedded in the rock that illuminate their passage into the unknown. The light seemed to dim to an almost imperceptible glow as they made their way deeper down the tunnel.

They had trudge what felt like an hour, very little conversation ensuing between the trio. Finally they stepped into a clearing, the glow now a brilliant white illuminating the rectangular carved out room. The Master paused for but a moment and then strode forwards, his eyes flickering back and forth between the device in his hands to his surroundings. The shrill whirring of the sonic behind her told her that the Doctor was taking readings.

Rose stood rooted to the spot and finally turned full circle as she took in her surroundings.

Statues lined the walls like looming and silent sentries, their eyes glowing green from the jewels embedded within. These looked like nothing she had ever seen in documentaries or elsewhere in her extensive travels. These statues were more spindly and alien-looking in form, though still retaining humanoid aspects. Their heads were dome shaped, with only the glinting green jeweled eyes being the only discernable facial features. They were utterly devoid of clothing, but Rose guessed that there was nothing really to cover up. Just spindly limbs that were impossibly elongated.

“What do those statues represent?” she whispered to the Doctor, who was still intently scanning everything his eyes landed upon.

“Hmm?” the Doctor glanced up, his gaze slightly unfocused; so intent was he on his investigation of this room. “Oh! Um, if I had to wager a guess from appearance, as well as the planet, I would say that these are the gods the Cortisans worshiped. They were an underground species, primitive in their way of life and thinking.”

“Where are they now?” she asked in a hushed tone.

“They evolved and are now living above the surface. Now known at Gambutians.”

Rose frowned and looked once more at the statues that seemed neither old nor time worn.

“How old are these statues?”

 The Doctor flicked his sonic at one in particular and studied the readings. “Approximately two million years old. Sounds about right,” he said, pocketing his sonic. “That’s about how long it took for them to evolve.”

“Are they still primitive?”

“Nah, they are quite an advanced race, but their caves have long since been forgotten. We are veeeeery deep underground.”

Rose nodded once.

“Sort of gives context to your species,” the Master piped up from his position further down the room, clearly having eavesdropped on their conversation. “From apes to…apes.”

Hot anger flashed through her and Rose stormed over to the Master, ignoring the delighted gleam shining in his eyes at the impending fight that was to ensue.

“What is your problem?” she asked, poking him in the chest.

“You are my problem, Rose,” he sneered, his face suddenly millimeters from her own, that electrical current crackling between them with renewed force.

She was about to make a scathing retort when there was a low rumble beneath their feet; a tremble in the earth that was rapidly growing. Suddenly the ground beneath their feet shifted up with force, sending the Doctor flying one way and them another.

Rose shrieked as another violent earthquake tore through the ground, brutal and relentless. Suddenly an iron grip wrapped around her hand and she looked up wildly at the Master, who was trying to pull her to her feet, undulated fear showing plainly on his features. But before he could pull her up, another violent tremor sent him sprawling on top of her, and before she could react, the ground gave way beneath them, sending them plummeting deep down below into a void of darkness.

Rose would have screamed, but her head hit against something hard and everything went black.


End file.
